A Father's Tragedy
by Lorwen
Summary: Haldir finds an infant near a masacre site and brings it to Lorien. Nobody seems willing to take her in and raise her. She will not let anybody near her except for Haldir. He accepts to raise her and becomes attached not knowing he'll loose her, soon..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Except for a few characters such as Lorwen, Hélas, Isáviel and  
  
some more to come in following chapters I own nothing of Middle Earth or any  
  
of Tolkien's worlds or characters. I have no permission to use these  
  
characters. This story was written this for enjoyment only.  
  
Note: Any spelling errors or character errors are my mistakes. I do not know  
  
everything of Middle Earth. So please forgive any mistakes that you might  
  
find.  
  
A Father's Tragedy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Look Ada, look at what I can do!" a little blonde girl's voice rang out, tearing the long blonde elf from his thoughts. He looked at the child and smiled to her, still not watching her with all his attention.  
  
"Be careful now Lorwen," he said, as he watched her notching her bow and aim for a mark a few yards away. She was only a small child, not old enough to learn how to shoot arrows, so he didn't believe she would actually release it. She had showed him time after time that she was ready to, but he kept on telling her she was too young.  
  
Haldir had taken the day off from work that today. In his more than a thousand years as a March Warden of Lorien he had hardly done that in the past, but ever since he took care of a little elven girl, he had taken several days, so he could spend time with her. Nobody did mind though. He always used to spend every day working, never having much time for anything else.  
  
Sinking back into his thoughts, he didn't notice that Lorwen had released the arrow this time.  
  
She never even found out if she had hit the mark she was aiming for, because the bowstring slammed into her left wrist. Tears sprang to her eyes but she made no sound. Ada had told her not to release the arrow many times before, and now she knew why. She kept her hand over the wound and ran back to her father, leaving the bow next to him as she ran towards the forest.  
  
Tears were stinging in her eyes, and she wiped them away angrily. Her arm was hurting, but she did not want to go back to Ada and tell him what had happened. He would be angry again, she feared.  
  
"It was my fault," Lorwen sobbed, "I should not have let the arrow go.".  
  
She sat beneath a big willow tree and looked at her arm. The bowstring had cut her arm making the wound look like a half-cirlce. Luckily she hadn't used Garand's bow. Her bow was just a toy for young boys who liked to pretend they could shoot arrows. If she had used his bow, she might have cut a piece of her skin right off.  
  
Garand was a boy that was old enough to learn with a real bow and he had promised to tell her everything he had learned. But he never let her use his bow. "To dangerous," he always said.  
  
"Oh great, there's blood everywhere," she muttered. "Now he'll be mad at me for sure," Lorwen sobbed. She bound her handkerchief over the wound and huddled up into a ball, fearing what might come next. Still sobbing, the little girl fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
Haldir stayed the whole afternoon seated in his chair on the porch of his flet. He liked the new accommodations he had received since Lorwen had come into his life. Before, he had lived much higher up in the golden tree, and it had only three rooms: a bathroom, a bedroom and a dining room with a small cookery. The Lady of the Wood had insisted that he take a larger one. Now he had two bedrooms, a living room, and a porch. The flets on the lowest branches had them and he most enjoyed it.  
  
He used to sit on the porch in his stuffed chair overlooking the beautiful forest he had protected for most of his life. He loved watching the golden trees of Lorien. The silent rustling of their leaves seemed to calm him after a long and hard day of work. Being a March Warden sure was hard and exhausting, but over the years his body had adjusted to the hardships of his work.  
  
Although Lorwen had changed much in his life, he still could not forget his work. When he came home, at all hours off the day, he kept thinking about his duties for the remainder of the day. Sometimes he lost track of time, and everything that happened around him, because of it.  
  
***********  
  
Lorwen had learned early that her father was easily distracted by his work and never pushed him. She had become quite good at keeping herself busy. She had asked him if she could go to school with the other children way before she was of age. And it appeared she did well, too. She was a smart girl and was always eager to learn, but she didn't stay with books alone.  
  
One day Haldir had taken her with him when he went to work because he hadn't found anybody willing or capable of watching over her. It had been an easy day, mostly practising archery and fencing. She had become interested in it, and kept on asking if he would teach her. Unfortunately, for her, she was only 10 years of age, and that was even too young to go to school, so he would have nothing of it. He brought her home a toy bow and some arrows instead. That was all he wanted to do about it, for now.  
  
***********  
  
Suddenly he jolted from his thoughts as Isáviel placed her hand on his shoulder. She was a servant of the Lady and she brought the March Warden's and his daughter their meals as she did every night.  
  
"My Lord, your dinner is served," she said with a smile. She almost always found him sitting there lost in his thoughts.  
  
Haldir was shocked that the sky had already darkened. He had been sitting there all afternoon.  
  
"Have you seen Lorwen?" he asked her.  
  
"No I haven't my Lord," she answered.  
  
"She'll be here soon," Haldir murmured and went inside, Isáviel following him.  
  
"Thank you Isáviel," he said, as she walked for the door.  
  
He walked to the table where the food was and looked at it, Lorwen's favorite. The food was getting cold, and Lorwen still hadn't arrived.  
  
"Where is she? She has never stayed out his late before." Haldir mumbled to himself and paced up and down the dining room. The food was getting cold on the table and it was getting pretty dark outside.  
  
"This is all because I didn't pay her any attention to her this afternoon. My one day off I get I must spend it thinking about how things are going without me," he went on. "She had looked so forward to this day, wanting to spend it all with me, and all I did was sit there and not even look at her." The more he paced, the angrier he got with himself.  
  
He went outside looking for her, but even with his elven eyes he could not see her anywhere. Trying to decide what to do, he sat back down in the chair that he had been sitting in all afternoon. Suddenly, he noticed her bow and something else.  
  
Picking up the bow, he saw that there was blood clinging to it. He stood up so quickly he thrusted his chair against the wall. He climbed down and hurried towards the barracks on the lowest level to his men. They all looked up at him in surprise at the way he had stormed into the room.  
  
"You've got to help me," he said with a desperate look in his eyes. He showed them the bow he held in his hand. They all recognized the little bow and they also noticed saw the blood on it.  
  
"She didn't come home this evening," Haldir stated with a worried voice. "She has never stayed out this late before. Something must have happened to her."  
  
"You were off-duty this afternoon," his second in command, Hélas, told him. "Have you seen her leaving?  
  
Haldir only shook his head. He had no idea where Lorwen might have gone. He was not paying attention to her at all and he felt another wave of sorrow come over him. He had neglected her.  
  
Hélas put his hand his shoulder, and pinched it softly smiling at him.  
  
"We'll find her," he said reassuringly. They all stood up and looked at him, silently waiting until he gave them his orders.  
  
He quickly told him where he thought she might have gone and they set out to look for the young girl. Hélas and Haldir both went in the same direction, splitting up after a few minutes.  
  
Haldir inwardly hoped nothing bad had happened to her, but seeing the blood on her bow really scared him. He then realised that he wasn't far from where she had been target practicing and decided to go there and see if he'd find anything there that might lead him towards her.  
  
His eyes widened as he approached the target she had been aiming for. An arrow was still protruding from it.  
  
"She really did release the arrow this time," he mumbled to himself. "That's why there was blood on her bow. Poor thing, it must have hurt really bad." He just hoped that the wound wasn't too bad, but where was she? What had happened? She should have come to him when she had hurt herself. Why did she not come to him?  
  
He kept on asking himself questions he had no answers to until his eye fell on the arrow again. Despite of the worried feeling, he had to smile. She had hit the bull's eye of the mark. He couldn't help but feel proud. Now he was determined to teach her more about shooting arrows when he found her, that is. 


	2. Chapter 2

First some "thank you-notes"  
  
Thank you Arquen for beta-ing the stories to keep me from looking like an utter fool in front of all. It means a lot to me that you're willing to do this for me!!!  
  
To Trina: The finding part is in the next chapter, so keep reading!  
  
To all the other people who have reviewed (so far) Thanks for taking the time to read my story and to review it! You've all made me feel good about myself again! Keep reading, and enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hélas was walking through the forest as fast as he could, looking everywhere for the little girl. Although the forest was relatively safe, a child so young shouldn't be wandering through it at such a late hour. He wondered what might have happened to her. Lorwen was not the kind to run away, nor to get lost. She loved being with Haldir and looked like a smart kid, always eager to learn. Haldir had brought her often to him to watch her when he had to work. She did seem a little shy of people at first, always hiding behind her father's legs. A smile crept to his face as he remembered that day. She had started crying when Haldir wanted to leave, but the March Warden could not get it over his heart to leave her crying.   
  
**flashback**  
  
He sat down on his knees in front of her, took her head between his two hands, and whispered to her. Hélas could not hear what he had said, but she had started giggling. He had smiled at her and gently wiped her tears away and then he hugged her. She wiped her hands across her eyes again when Haldir stood once more, and walked again to the door.  
  
"Be brave now," he said, turning once more before he walked out the door. Soon enough she played with Hélas' kids like they were all siblings.   
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Hélas couldn't even think about the possibility that something had happened to her. Over time she had become more than just the daughter of his commander.  
  
  
  
He had been walking for quite some time now, and he was just thinking about going back, when he saw something white lying underneath a tree.   
  
"Lorwen," he gasped, as he neared the little girl who lay motionless at the base of a big willow tree.  
  
  
  
He crouched down next to her and saw that she was only sleeping. He could see that her handkerchief was tied around her wrist, blood already seeping through. There was several small drops of blood on her clothing also. She woke with a start when he placed his hand on her forehead to feel if her skin was cold. It surprised him that her skin was warm to the touch.   
  
  
  
"Hélas?" Lorwen asked confused. He could clearly see fear in her eyes when she noticed that it was already as dark as night.  
  
  
  
"Sssshhhh," he comforted her. "Everything is going to be alright now."  
  
  
  
"Where is Ada?" she asked, not thoroughly really convinced by his attempt.  
  
  
  
"He's out looking for you also," Hélas explained. "Why are you so afraid? What happened to you?" He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.  
  
  
  
"I disobeyed him and than I came here and fell asleep. He will think I ran away. He'll be mad at me," she rambled on. He could feel her shiver, and it wasn't from the cold. "He might hit me."  
  
  
  
Hélas grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"Did he ever hit you? Has he ever hurt you?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
She shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Then why are you so afraid?"  
  
  
  
"Because he always gets mad when somebody disobeys him. Then he shouts at them. I don't want him to shout at me." She started sobbing again.  
  
  
  
Hélas started to smile. He understood now what she was talking about.  
  
  
  
"Lorwen," he whispered trying to explain, "that is what he has to do when he's working. He will never yell at you that way. He loves you." He pressed her small body against him, trying to stop the sobbing.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he felt her flinch when he touched her arm.  
  
  
  
"My arm hurts," she whispered. " I hurt it when I released the arrow. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let it go."  
  
  
  
"Let me see," Hélas said, starting to undo the knot she had tied in her handkerchief.   
  
She winced as he removed the piece of cloth and looked at the wound. It looked like a nasty cut. He tied the knot again and took her in his arms as he stood. She looked weary and he could clearly feel that she had a fever. He walked back as fast as he could ,still she was already asleep before he'd only gotten half way.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Haldir was walking in his direction as he had already searched all around the target practice area. When he saw his second in command running towards him, he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
  
  
"He's carrying Lorwen," he whispered and started running towards them.  
  
  
  
"Hélas!?" he called from some distance when he saw that Lorwen wasn't moving. "What's wrong with her? Where was she? Is she alright?" Haldir kept on asking question even though he stood right in front of them. He slowly raised his hand and touched her flushed cheeks.  
  
  
  
"She has a slight fever," Hélas said as he gently placed her in his arms. "She has a wound from a bowstring on her left arm. Other then that she's alright. I found her beneath an big old willow tree. She only just fell into a deep sleep, but she doesn't seem to wake up."  
  
  
  
Haldir started to walk into the direction of the healer's flet.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Hélas!" he shouted over his shoulder as he started running. "Methien!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he raced towards the tree where the healers resided.  
  
"Methien!"  
  
  
  
An elder female elf looked over the balcony. Her hair was hanging freely around her and a robe partially covered her nightgown. When she saw Haldir running up the stairs with his little girl clutched in his arms, she tied up her robe and hurried towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" she asked when he reached the floor where she stood.  
  
  
  
"She released an arrow without an armguard and she ran off and she also has a fever," he rattled on.  
  
  
  
Methien opened a door and motioned him to go in. Haldir walked in and looked around before he went towards the bed where he laid the girl. He took a step back and looked at her. Her hair sticked to her face, which felt clammy and warm when he stroked a strand away.   
  
Methien meanwhile had taken a bowl, some cloths, some herbs, some ointment and a needle with a thread.   
  
  
  
When Haldir saw the needle, he looked at her with utter despair.  
  
  
  
"If I don't, it will leave a scar." she said softly.  
  
"This is all my fault," he sighed, as he dropped his chin onto his chest and shook his head.  
  
  
  
Methien untied the knot again and looked at the wound. She placed a hand on the tiny girl's forehead and felt the unnatural heat radiate off her. With a doubtful glance, she looked up at Haldir who still stood next to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Can't I stay with her?" he pleaded.  
  
  
  
She sighed and nodded, still continuing to clean out the wound with the mixture of boiling water and several herbs. She could see Haldir stiffen when she took the needle and placed the thread in it.  
  
  
  
"She's sound asleep. She won't feel a thing," Methien said to reassure him. He nodded, but still he searched for Lorwen her little hand and held it tightly.   
  
Methien was amazed. She had never before seen Haldir act like this, so caring, so worried. He didn't resemble the harsh March Warden at all anymore, but a devoted father.  
  
  
  
She quickly finished sewing and before she bandaged the wound, she put some soothing ointment on it. Feeling her forehead once more, she looked at Haldir again who had followed her every move.  
  
  
  
"She'll be quite alright," she answered, seeing the look in his eyes. "I would like her to spend the night here, though, just until the fever breaks. You can stay here also, if you like."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Methien," he said without even looking away from the pale little girl that was lying in front of him on the big bed.  
  
  
  
"I'll bring you a more comfortable chair to sit in. Do you need anything else?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head and moved closer towards the bed, caressing Lorwen's hand all the while.  
  
  
  
"You need not bring another chair," he said softly. "I'll lay on the bed with her."  
  
  
  
"As you wish," Methien answered. "If either of you need me, just call me, I won't be far."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Methien," he whispered as he looked towards her. She just waved it away. She didn't miss the tired look he had in his eyes but she just shook her head when she closed the door behind her. Haldir had amazed her already, too much for one night 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As soon as the door closed, Haldir stood up from the chair he was sitting in and sat down on the bed. Lorwen looked so small and vulnerable as she laid there. Her skin was a little pale except for her cheeks, which were flushed from the fever.   
  
He stretched out next to her on the bed, taking her small body into his arms and started to caress her hair. As usual he soon drifted off into his thoughts, only this time he didn't think about his work.   
  
//Flashback//  
  
He thought about remembered the day he had found Lorwen. A little bundle had been left in the woods far from Lorien, tied to a branch so no wolves or other predators could reach it and way up out of sight from anybody who might walk down on the forest floor. Haldir hadn't trusted the bundle at first, but when he climbed the tree to get a better look into the bundle he was shocked at what he found. Who in their right mind would leave a baby in such a desolate place like this? Before he took the bundle with him, he climbed down the tree to make sure if the person who had left the baby there was no longer around. After a short while he stumbled upon a massacre that made him feel sick.   
  
Being a March Warden Haldir had seen a lot of horrid visions, but none had made him throw up at the site, never before has he seen the blood of so many innocent elves spilled; elves that had met their untimely end too soon. The group had consisted mostly of women and only a few men to guard them. Their throats had all been cut and their bodies sliced severely.  
  
Even now, about 10 years later, he still saw the look of sheer terror and pain on many of their faces.   
  
He had made his way back to the bundle when he found another body on the ground lying not far from the tree where the baby was hidden in. He quickly walked over to her and checked her vitals. She was just barely alive. Kneeling on the ground beside her and he examined her wounds. There was nothing he could do for her anymore. She was dying. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to whisper something when she saw it was another elf. Blood oozed out of her wounds, even from her mouth. Haldir was shocked. Who would do such a thing?   
  
"Take care of the baby," she managed to whisper before her spirit fled to the halls of Mandos and her body became limp in his arms. He gently laid her down and closed her eyes.   
  
"Aa' I'sul nora lanne'lle," he whispered as he stood. (May the wind fill your sails)   
  
He turned around quickly and moved to retrieve the baby from the tree, before it could begin to cry and give away its hiding place. Whoever killed those elves might still be near. The baby had remained remarkably still during the whole time. Untying the bundle, he looked cautiously at its contents. A small elven girl was carelessly sleeping, only to be woken up when he suddenly held his breath as he saw her. Big brown eyes focused on his face not knowing whether to cry or to laugh.  
  
Luckily, for them both, she decided to stay quiet because at that exact moment a band of orcs passed underneath the tree. Staying absolutely still, he waited until they had passed before making his next move. He bound the bundle around his neck and underneath his right shoulder before he started his travel back to Lorien.  
  
Just as they reached the first trees with flets in it, the baby started crying, just if she knew that they where out off harms way and finally let her fear show. But she was only a few days old and she wouldn't be able to tell right from wrong at that age yet.  
  
Haldir slowed his pace down, knowing they would be safe in Lorien, and quickly lifted the child out of the makeshift sling he had made. She was wrapped in silk blankets and wore a little dress that would surely keep her warm. She stopped crying when he gently picked her up, rocking her slowly back and forth, so she'd feel safe.   
  
Again she looked at him with those big brown eyes. It was a strange feeling. She had apparently blonde hair, yet he had never seen brown eyes like hers on a blonde elf.   
  
  
  
Even then she seemed to like having his attention, because a smile came to her face as Haldir kept looking at her.  
  
After he had made sure, nobody had followed him, he placed her back into the bundle and wrapped her up again and took her to the Lady of the Wood. She'd know what to do with her.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
He jolted from his thoughts as Lorwen feverishly moved in his arms.   
  
"And to think I almost lost her," he thought as he looked at her and smiled. That thought sent him off again to his memories.  
  
  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The Lady had been surprised to say the least, and that didn't happen very often. She took the little one and looked at her while Haldir told her what had happened. The little elf seemed not so pleased by being held by Galadriel.  
  
"We'll find a suitable place for her where she can grow up."  
  
Haldir only nodded, almost feeling sorry to see the little one go.  
  
After a little more than a week Haldir was called to the Lady again. When he arrived she looked quite tired, even Lord Celeborn looked tired. In the corner of the small meeting room, he could see a small crib standing and heard the cry of the baby. The moment he walked into the room, the baby stopped crying.  
  
"That's the first time I've heard the silence again since you brought her," Celeborn sighed.  
  
"It appears that she only reacts on your presence, Haldir" Galadriel said.  
  
"You've found no one who would take her?" Haldir asked surprised, wanting to walk towards the crib only to remember that it wasn't his house to do so.  
  
"Go ahead," Galadriel said.   
  
Haldir crossed the distance to the crib in only a few seconds. As soon as the little one saw Haldir looking at her, she started chuckling. A smile came to his lips also. He gently picked her up from the crib and held her in his arms.  
  
"She really likes you Haldir," Celeborn said smiling, hoping he would take her home so they could get some rest again.  
  
"Nobody would take her?" he asked, not understanding why.  
  
"No, she kept on crying the whole day long. Nothing they did helped. She drove them all to despair," Galadriel sighed.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Every possible couple there was. Finally, we had to take her in when we ran out off options."  
  
"You are our only hope," Celeborn said.  
  
"What? No, I… I can't. I don't know how. I have no time. Work… I can't," Haldir stammered.  
  
"We have no choice. If you don't take her…" Galadriel never finished her sentence.  
  
Haldir looked at her again, seeing the little one trying to grasp a strand of hair that dangled in front of her. He really was getting fond of her, but he couldn't take care off her. His work hours would leave him almost no time to care for another. He had no room for her either. Who would feed her and watch her when he went to work?  
  
"We'll give you a larger flet and we'll make sure that you two are fed and cared for…"  
  
"And we'll find babysitters for when you have to go to work," Celeborn threw in.  
  
There was a long silence where only the giggling from the baby was heard as Haldir thought over what the Lord and the Lady were asking of him. It was true that he was getting attached to the little bundle in his arms.  
  
"I'll have to think about it," Haldir said. The Lord and the Lady nodded.  
  
He wanted to place her back into her crib, but she would have nothing of it. For something so little she could make an awful lot of noise. He quickly decided to hold her for a while longer.  
  
So he kept her and together, with the counsel of the Lady and the help of several servants, she was turning out just fine.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Lorwen was shifting in her sleep again, the fever still burning inside her. He stroked her cheek. He had not regretted taking her in for one second. He did not know what he would do if he ever lost her.   
  
She appeared to be having disturbing dreams, she had them a lot, and lately they seemed only to get worse. He tried to comfort her as much as he could by holding her and letting her feel that he was there. He started to sing to her softly, a lullaby his mother had sang for him when he was small, over several centuries ago. It seemed to help as she relaxed in his grip.   
  
Even better, she started to wake up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Ada?" she asked when she opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was.  
  
"Hush Lorwen, I am here," he said, holding her even tighter. "Everything is going to be alright".  
  
"I'm sorry Ada, you must be so angry with me," she started sobbing. "I won't do it again, I promise." She shook her head so vigorously that she became dizzy.  
  
"No, no," he said, "I am not angry with you. I could never be angry with you, Lorwen," he said, finishing his last sentence only in a whisper. He held her against him so tightly as if he'd never let her go.  
  
"So you're not mad at me? Not for releasing the arrow? And not for running away? And not for not telling you that I got hurt?" she rambled on.  
  
"No, pen neth," he whispered, rocking her back and forth. "I was merely worried. I don't want anything to happen to you. I could not live without you."  
  
"I love you Ada," she whispered, curling up against him like a ball.  
  
"I love you too, Lorwen," he answered while he held her. "I love you, too."  
  
"Now need to rest. You have a fever".  
  
"Will you stay with me?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Of course I will." He smiled at her and started to hum to her softly. She slowly drifted back to sleep, smiling, all the while thinking that she got to spend some time with her father after all.  
  
*****  
  
When Methien walked into the next morning, she found both elves asleep on the large bed. Haldir slowly woke when he heard movement in the room. He blinked several times to get his blurred vision away and was surprised he had fallen asleep. He got up out of bed carefully so he would not wake her. The healer walked over to the sleeping elf and felt her forehead. Without saying anything she went to her table, gathered several herbs, and tossed them into a pot. Pouring water over it, she waited until the herbs began to boil.  
  
Haldir watched her for a while, but his mind drifted off to the little girl on the bed.  
  
"Will she be alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes she will," the woman said without turning around. "She just needs a few days rest and she'll be as good as new. I should get her some armguards though."  
  
Suddenly it seemed like all hell had broken loose. Rumil came storming in with all the possible noise he could make. He rushed towards Haldir and started asking continuous questions.  
  
"What happened to her? Hélas told me she'd be here." He dropped his armour on the ground next to Lorwen's bed with another loud clash that surely must have woken Lorwen up.  
  
"Rumil! By the Valar, MUST you make so much noise? She was sleeping!"  
  
"Quel re Uncle," Lorwen said when she had adjusted to the light. The fever had gone but she still looked extremely pale.  
  
Not only did she captivated Haldir's heart, she had also won the hearts of his brothers, as well. They used to play with her all the time when they were asked to baby-sit, although that didn't occur much as Haldir and his brothers were all March Wardens and had to work also.  
  
Haldir sat down on the edge of Lorwen's bed, on the opposite side from Rumil.  
  
"Has he awakened you?" he asked her softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes, but I'm used to it," Lorwen smiled, "Rumil never can be quiet".  
  
"Oh, so you are plotting against me are you," Rumil said, and started tickling her. She laughed so hard, and tried to wriggle away from his tickling.  
  
"Hey, hey," Methien shouted when she came back into the room with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. "Haldir could stay with her because he's her father, you aren't Rumil! You're making her even more tired than she already is. She needs to rest! And she will do so when she goes home, won't she, Haldir?"  
  
He nodded and took the cup that was handed to him.  
  
"She needs to drink this, and then I would like you all to leave her alone and rest. I'm sure you have other stuff to do," she said.  
  
"What about school Ada?" Lorwen asked.  
  
"No school for at least a week, Lorwen." Methien had answered the question before Haldir could. Lorwen started pulling faces, but the healer was not to be persuaded.  
  
"Can I spend that time with her?" Haldir asked completely out of the blue, leaving all in the room shocked. Haldir never had asked for a week of leave ever before, not even when his parents where killed by orcs.  
  
Methien looked puzzled; Lorwen was really bringing out the best of Haldir. Would she really be able to deny them both the time they had coming to them? But Lorwen needed to rest  
  
"She will need to rest Commander, nothing too exhausting, and she must remain in bed."  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
"Now give her the tea, and leave!" Methien commanded.  
  
Lorwen looked up at her Ada, as he handed her the steaming bowl, and she smiled at him. She drank it quickly and laid down on the big bed, her father tucking her in. He kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. As he walked out of the room, Methien whispered he should come and see her as soon as possible. Fearing that it might have something to do with Lorwen, he decided to stay.  
  
When Lorwen finally slept, Methien left the room, only to find a nervous Haldir pacing before her door. When he saw her, he approached her immediately.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think Commander," she laughed slightly. "I just wanted to talk about her."  
  
"I'm listening," he said.  
  
"She is still very young, so she'll need her rest to heal the wound. Further, I would like to ask you a question. Are you training her to be a warrior already?"  
  
Haldir was shocked; she was too young to be given any kind of physical exercise.  
  
"No!" he answered. "She is too young for such things; she's only ten years old. Why by the Valar would I train such a young child to be a warrior?"  
  
"I didn't think you would have, but everything leads that way. Her physical condition is far above normal, she could outrun you over several miles I believe. I haven't tested it, of course, but her body tells me more then enough. Sorry Commander, I had to ask".  
  
"I understand," he nodded, "but now I have a question of my own. When do I get to take her home?"  
  
"When she awakes, you can take her with you".  
  
Haldir nodded again and excused himself, for he had to inform the Lady of his week on leave. He hoped they wouldn't object to it. He was really going to try spending every moment he could with his daughter this time. Hopefully he didn't loose too much time worrying about work this time now.  
  
The Lady received him with a great smile upon her face.  
  
"And how is Lorwen today?" was the first question she posed, although she already knew the answer. Very little could happen in Lorien that would escape her knowledge.  
  
"She is sleeping now, and will be better in a week, my Lady," he answered, bowing his head. "That's why I have come. I would like to ask you if I could get a week of leave from my duties. Lorwen has to stay a whole week in bed, and I'd like to spend some time with her. That is, of course, if it is not too much to ask, my Lady."  
  
"So you finally decided to take a week off?" Galadriel said, smiling greatly. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course you can take the week off, but only under one condition. You have to come visit us with her. It has been so long since I last saw her".  
  
"I will, my Lady." Haldir bowed his head. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to get to work for today. Thank you, my Lady".  
  
She nodded towards him and he bowed again before leaving and left the flet. He went to the barracks at the bottom of a tree that stood a little away from the others. Today he would normally have started the soldiers off with a seven mile. Instead, he made them practice fencing so he could talk to Hélas about the week off.  
  
A big smile that had spread across his face already told Haldir what he thought of the idea. Hélas even sent him off for the day, so Haldir would be ready when Lorwen woke up.  
  
It still took Lorwen until the next morning to finally wake up. Haldir had spent the whole night, just lying on his bed thinking of how quiet it was when she wasn't around. He already started to miss her and she was only gone for a day.  
  
He was up early the next day and when Lorwen woke up, he was already sitting next to her. He wrapped her in a blanket and carried her out of the healer's flet and back to his, where he put her to bed again right away.  
  
To her surprise, her room was littered with books. Not children's books, though, but books on her favourite topics, such as archery and fencing.  
  
He read them to her just in case reading herself made her too tired and so he had a reason for spending time with her.  
  
They read books the whole day: archery books, fencing books, and even history book that she wanted to read also. The flet had been filled with folly and laughter, something Haldir never did.  
  
When it was time for bed again, he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. He himself was going to read a while before turning in. A little over half an hour, Lorwen stood in the living room where her Ada was reading. He looked up from his book and saw her standing in the door with a stuffed animal clenched against her.  
  
"What is it Lorwen?" he asked concerned. Maybe she had a bad dream again.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight, Ada?" she asked him politely.  
  
"I'm not going to bed yet, Lorwen," he said, "but I'll put you on my bed already, so I can join you later, okay?" he asked, as he knelt in front of her.  
  
She nodded vigorously, so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off towards his bedroom. When she was safely tucked in, he gave her a kiss and promised her he wouldn't take long. By the time he went to bed she had already fallen asleep. Pulling her against him, he fell asleep as well.  
  
The next morning he had to run off for a very short while. When he came back, he noticed something different with both Lorwen and his weaponry that he kept in his house. He just assumed she had run into them by accident and said nothing of it. Looking for Lorwen, Haldir found her on the place he least expected. She was sitting on the porch, on the railing with one leg pulled up and the other dangling off the side, her chin resting on her knee. It wasn't that high, but still high enough for a small child such as herself.  
  
By being home for a week, Haldir had noticed several things he would never even have seen. Lorwen was indeed faster and supple than most of her age.  
  
For the last day of that week, he had been planning a special surprise for Lorwen. He was going to take her out riding, on her own horse this time. He had planned everything, even asked for a picnic basket. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and the birds were singing melodious tunes. He had blindfolded her as they walked to the stables. Removing the blindfold once they had reached the stables, Lorwen was surprised to see a beautiful white pony standing before her. Turning to Haldir, she jumped onto him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
It was a larger pony then they usually were, but Lorwen obviously didn't care too much about that. With one fluent move she jumped on top of the animal.  
  
"Lorwen, where did you learn that?" he asked, completely surprised.  
  
"I practiced it for several months already," she admitted, fearing she had done something wrong again.  
  
"Have you been practising on horses or on something that looks like a horse?"  
  
"On horses," she admitted again. "I've gotten quite good at it, too," she said, proud of herself.  
  
Haldir shook his head and wondered what else she had learned that he didn't know of. The guard post had assured him that there were no orcs nearby, but just in case he asked a few men to go along so nothing could happen. He had also taken his weapons with him. Lorwen really seemed to have a tremendous time. She kept on racing her horse forward and then she came back again.  
  
They even raced for a while, but Haldir believed it was too dangerous to continue so he let her win. They were having so much fun that they didn't even know that something terrible was going to happen that day. Not really paying much attention to their surroundings, nobody saw that they were running into a trap until it was too late. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
When all of a sudden a large pack of orcs appeared from the forest and wanted to surround them, fear struck Haldir hard. He looked at Lorwen and saw the fear and terror in her eyes as her pony reared up against the sudden movements of the foul beasts.  
  
Together with the few men he had taken along he immediately drew out his bow and sent of a volley of arrows towards them. He feared for Lorwen's live, he had to get her out of here. This was no place for a child. He tried to keep her behind him, but it was almost impossible. He could not send her back on her own either, if they followed her, he couldn't do anything, or if more orcs came they would take her.  
  
"Lorwen, hide, quickly" he shouted at her pulling her off her horse and placing her on the ground. He had no time to say anything else, as his men already were engaged in hand to hand combat. He shoved her in the other direction as he turned and went to aide his men.  
  
The battle was quickly decided as the elves where heavily outnumbered. Lorwen saw how every elf was slain, and when it was her father's time, she just couldn't stay hid, she didn't even think about the consequences this time.  
  
Haldir had been struck to the abdomen and went to his knees, a blow to the head made him fall sideward laying on his side as the orc stood towering over him. Haldir's heart was racing, he could not die, what would become of Lorwen then. Lorwen, it struck him as a rock, where was she, was she alright? Did they get her?  
  
As the orc prepared to deliver him the final blow he sought a way out, something he could use as a weapon. He did not find any. The creature drew his sword, and took a swing at him, when it al of a sudden fell to the ground.  
  
Haldir blinked several times, expecting to see one of his men standing behind the orc. But when he saw his little girl standing there, with his own daggers in her hand, he couldn't believe what he saw. She knelt next to him took his own cloak and pressed it on the wound.  
  
"No Lorwen, you can't stay here, you must run" he whispered. She only shook her head and started to remove his wrist guard and put it on while getting up. "I cannot leave you here and do nothing" she said and ran off.  
  
The wrist guard was too large for her, so she bound it to her arm by a piece of her own cloak. She took up the daggers and moved towards the battle, she faced an already wounded orc that attacked.  
  
This even amazed Haldir even more, she wielded the weapons as if she had been doing that all her life. She moved as fast as lightning, but she was no match for an orc, he was too large for her even if he was wounded. Still she kept on blocking his strokes, waiting for an opening. When that came she didn't waited a second and trusted her other dagger into it, killing the orc.  
  
Haldir's vision started to blur as he saw her picking up his bow and quiver that he had discarded a while back and started climbing up the fallen log that laid there. She started to shoot arrows as quickly as she could, and managed to kill the few remaining orcs that the elves had wounded but hadn't killed yet. The she leapt of the log and disappeared out of sight. After a while she went back to Haldir, twirling his blades like she had done it a thousand times before.  
  
He saw her come running back, covered in orc-blood, twirling his knives. Now he understood why his knives had shifted, and how come she had gotten in such a good shape. His knives were quite heavy, not easy to wield if not used to them. So she must have been practising them. But when.  
  
He could clearly see that she was crying as she knelt besides him.  
  
"Ada, I think they are all dead" she uttered wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her tunic, but it only got the blood all over her face. She tried to pull him to his feet, but he couldn't move. He just laid there.  
  
"Lorwen" he coughed, "you must go, you cannot linger here, more orcs will come"  
  
"I can not leave you here Ada" she cried, "you'll die!" clutching on to his tunic she refused to leave him.  
  
"Lorwen, go, please" he pleaded with his last efforts, "Go my child, go". Then he closed his eyes and darkness took over.  
  
"Ada" she cried, shaking him desperately so he might wake up, tears flowing down her cheeks mixing with the blood that got stuck everywhere.  
  
"Come back Ada, don't leave me, please come back, come back, Ada,." she began to sob uncontrollably and words wouldn't come out anymore.  
  
After a short while she got up and looked frantically at what she might used to get him home. Her eye fell on the white steed he had ridden on and she went over to get it. Whispering in its ear the magnificent horse laid down so Lorwen could push Haldir on it. It wasn't easy for such a young girl to move a full grown person who was unconscious but she managed to get him on. When she got him into place he fell over the neck of the horse, she sat behind him, then the horse got up slowly.  
  
With Haldir lying forward, she grasped the horse his manes so she'd be able to keep him in place a little bit. She raced the horse as fast at it could run. Turning between trees and rocks it got back to Lorien in half the time it had taken them to get there.  
  
When she got close to the guard post she had seen Hélas in she slowed her horse calling out his name. He had already seen them approaching and was on his way down when she arrived.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he felt for a heartbeat on Haldir's neck.  
  
"Orcs attacked us!" she said as the horse turned around trying to get on, "I fear the others are all dead".  
  
"Where?" he asked then turned to call his men to him.  
  
"A few hours ride, that way" she said trying to calm the horse down. But it smelled elf-blood and orc-blood so he wanted to get away from the place not knowing that the blood was clinging to its riders.  
  
"Can you take him to the Healers?" he asked looking at his commander.  
  
"Yes, but I have to now!" she said the horse started to rear up and was getting more scared by the minute.  
  
"Go then!" he said hitting the horse's end when she whirled away.  
  
She soon arrived at the large tree's that held the flets in where they lived.  
  
"METHIEN!!!" she yelled from quite a distance. She kept on yelling her name until she lost her voice. When she finally got to the tree where the healers lived in, she tried to get of the horse, but wanting to be to quick, she just fell of it breaking her collarbone in the progress. Several healers had responded to the call and climbed down to find a hysterical child that was trying to get her critical wounded dad from the horse.  
  
They quickly took over and carried him off. Lorwen had been covered in blood, but nobody believed that she had been hurt so one of the servants took her along and bathed her. She wouldn't stop crying and calling out for her father.  
  
When she finally got clean they noticed the black bruise on her collarbone and the many cuts, scrapings and bruises from hiding in the bushes and decided it would be best if a healer took a look at her too.  
  
After a little poking and asking questions the healer bandaged her arm and put in a sling over her head. In all that time she didn't even stop crying for her father. So the healer gave her some tea to calm her and help her fall asleep. She placed her into a bed and covered her up. She stayed with her until she finally drifted into a dreamless slumber. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Lorwen woke with a jolt. Sitting up in the bed she looked around. It took her a few seconds to remember what had happened before she had fallen asleep. But when it did, it almost immediately sent tears too her eyes. She scooted out of her bed and went looking for her Ada. It took her several tries before she found the right room, but when she entered it, tears where already leaving streaks on her face.  
  
Haldir was lying in a bed, with sheets covering him up to his chest, and wearing nothing but a loose pair of white leggings pants that could clearly be seen through the sheet. He seemed to be asleep, but his eyes were closed. Lorwen hesitantly touched the sleeping elf to see if he was still alive. To her relief he seemed to be breathing still.   
  
Lorwen pressed closer to the bed and climbed on it. A wave of pain that radiated throughout her shoulder and made her almost fall off the bed, but she held on, determined to get near her Ada. When she sat next to him another wave passed over her. Before she even knew what happened, she passed out on top of his shoulder.  
  
When Lorwen awoke again, she could hear voices whispering.   
  
"Look at that, isn't that sweet?"  
  
"Yes it is. Who ever could have imagined that a child could love our Haldir like Lorwen does? He's always so involved with his duties."  
  
"Still she clearly is fond off him, or else she wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to get him here."  
  
The voices went on, but Lorwen slowly drifted back into a slumber; the tea still not completely out of her system. She didn't even feel that somebody picked her up and placed her in a bed next to her Haldir's.  
  
This time she slept all through the night and well into the next day. She woke slowly, painfully aware of every sore muscle she had. She was stiff all over. Her shoulder hurt badly, and so did her neck and her head. She carefully opened her eyes and closed them rapidly; the light was hurting her head even more. What had happened to her to make her feel so much pain? She remembered the orcs and the fighting and everything, but she could not recollect what had happened after that…   
  
She tried to open her eyes once more, but had to pinched them closed again when the light hit her again. She moaned softly, trying to get away from the light that was causing her so much pain. Placing a hand over her eyes, she slowly tried again. When she finally had her eyes open, she saw that her Ada was watching her with a very worried look on his face.  
  
"Lorwen?" he asked softly. He could not speak above a whisper because of the pain that waved through his body.  
  
"Yes Ada?" she replied as she mentally asked asking herself why her voice sounded so strange.  
  
"What happened to you? Why are you here?" Haldir asked concerned.  
  
"I can't remember Ada." She slowly shook her head, but quickly stopping the movements as another wave of pain and dizziness floated over her.   
  
"What can you remember?"  
  
"The orcs, and then waking up here," Lorwen replied, scrunching her eyebrows as she tried to remember more, but nothing more would come.  
  
Lorwen quickly closed her eyes again when the door suddenly opened. Fearing another wave of pain, she kept her eyes pinched shut, until she heard the healer's voice.  
  
"So you're finally awake," she heard Methien say to Haldir. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Everything hurts," she heard him complain. That was the first time Lorwen had ever heard her father complain about anything.  
  
"You're lucky to be alive," Methien answered. "If Lorwen hadn't gotten you back here, you would have died for sure." She pointed to Lorwen who still kept her eyes closed.  
  
"She got me back?" Pure astonishment was clearly heard in his voice. Methien nodded.  
  
"Lorwen?" he asked. She opened her eyes just a little so she could look at her father through with squinted eyes.  
  
"I told you, I can't remember," she said softly. Methien's eyes widened at this new development and she quickly walked towards Lorwen.   
  
"Lorwen, open up your eyes so I can see them," she said with a commanding voice.  
  
"No," Lorwen said, rejecting the idea. "It hurts when I open them"  
  
"What hurts?" Methien asked alarmed.  
  
"The light, it shines in my eyes and it causes my head to hurt."  
  
Methien walked towards the window and pulled the thick curtains together, throwing the room into darkness.   
  
"Is that better?" she asked, walking back to the bed.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Lorwen said, blinking her eyes.   
  
"Now let me see," Methien said as she sat down on her bed and helped Lorwen to sit up. She looked at Lorwen's face and felt her forehead and the rest of her head. The little girl winced as she placed her hand on the bruise on the left side of her head.   
  
"It hurts," she whined.  
  
"You have a nasty bruise on your head. You can't remember anything anymore about what happened?" Methien asked.  
  
"Nothing after the orcs," Lorwen sobbed. She tried to pull her head away from the healer's hands having enough of the pain her hands caused.  
  
Methien felt the bruise again and sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid you have a concussion and a slight memory loss, dear," Methien said softly. "You need to rest, and stay in this room for a few days".   
  
Lorwen nodded slowly, trying not to hurt her head more than it already did. She lay back down on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Haldir asked Methien as she stood up. "Will she remember again?"  
  
"She will, but it might take some time," Methien answered. "She didn't lose much, just the part where she brought you home."  
  
"How did she do that anyway?" Haldir asked curiously, looking at the small child that was lying in the bed next to him.  
  
"Apparently, she dragged you onto your horse and raced it back here. Hélas said he saw her riding like the balrog itself was chasing her. She fell off when she arrived at our tree, that's why she has a concussion and a broken collarbone. She's really one of a kind Haldir. Without her, you surely would have died."  
  
"Did anyone else make it?" Haldir asked, thinking about the men he had taken with him on the trip.  
  
Methien shook her head sadly.  
  
"Hélas went to retrieve them, but they all had perished. I'm sorry."  
  
Haldir swallowed hard, they had been good elves and excellent warriors. Their lives should not have ended this way.  
  
"I would like to talk to Hélas," he said softly, looking up at Methien.  
  
"Only for a few minutes," she answered. "You still need to rest, and if you want to keep her in the same room as you are in, you cannot have too many visitors. You should warn your brothers as well," Methien said with a smile. "I will inform Hélas."  
  
Haldir closed his eyes when the healer left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
He felt terrible. He could feel the bandages around his abdomen, chest and left thigh.  
  
His head hurt also, but except a few stitches on his right eyebrow and the bruise on the back of his head, it seemed to be alright. He was concerned about Lorwen, who appeared to have a serious concussion, since she could not bear to see the light, and a broken collarbone.   
  
"Ada? Are you alright?" a soft voice asked. He could feel something moving against his elbow and opened his eyes immediately. Lorwen was standing next to his bed, looking at him through squinted eyes with her arm hanging in a sling around her neck.   
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, startled because he hadn't heard her coming.   
  
Lorwen's face relaxed more and she started looking at the floor.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if I could stay in your bed,… sir" she asked hesitantly. She had never called him sir before. When had she picked that up, he wondered as he lifted the sheet so Lorwen could join him. She quickly scooted onto the bed, wincing when her shoulder bumped on the soft mattress. Lorwen turned over on her good shoulder and faced Haldir, who was smiling at her.  
  
"Now you go to sleep, little one," he whispered and watched her as she closed her eyes and drifted away towards a deep slumber. He took her little hand and held it as he closed his eyes also.  
  
When Hélas walked into the room, he found them both sound asleep so he exited the room quietly and with a smile on his face. He would come back later when they were both awake. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Haldir was sitting up in his bed when Hélas came in a few hours later. Lorwen was still lying in his bed, this time her head rested upon his good leg and he stroked her back absently, lost in his thoughts yet again.  
  
Hélas silently entered and nodded in her direction, Haldir shook his head.  
  
"She won't hear you," he said softly. "Methien just gave her some tea to get her to sleep. She was having nightmares that kept her from resting."  
  
Hélas looked at her and smiled. She Lorwen looked so small when she was lying next to Haldir. It was hard to believe that that little one had saved the life of the March Warden all on her own.  
  
"Will she," he started hesitantly, "will you be alright?" he continued.  
  
"We'll both be," Haldir replied, smiling as he pointed Hélas to a chair that was standing not far from the bed. Hélas picked up the chair and placed it closer to the bed before sitting down.   
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked when he was seated.  
  
Haldir hesitated before nodding in acquiescence. He started to recounting the events that occurred on that dreadful afternoon. He told Hélas that they had been riding all morning, only stopping briefly to eat lunch. They had been back on their horses for only an hour or so when suddenly the orcs had appeared.   
  
The day had been warm and there had been no reports of orcs being spotted nearby at all, so their guards were down.   
  
Hélas heard the change in Haldir's voice as he came to the part when the orcs had arrived. "They swarmed into the clearing, making their hideous cries and spooking all the horses."   
  
Haldir told how hard it was for the others to stay on their mounts and the sheer panic and terror he had seen in Lorwen's eyes.  
  
"She managed to calm her horse down, but she still wasn't out of danger. I took her off her horse and told her to go and hide away. You know how she always used to play hide and seek, so nobody, not even us, could find her?"  
  
Hélas nodded his head, looking at the shape of the tiny elfling laying at her father's side.  
  
"I could not send her back alone. If more orcs came, she wouldn't have stood a chance against them. I thought it would be safer for her to stay around, although I didn't like that thought either. A child shouldn't be a witness of a battle at any age." Haldir shook his head, his eyes saddened when he remembered the fighting.   
  
"I could not see her anymore, but that could only mean that the orcs couldn't either," he continued. "I saw many of the elves that I had asked to accompany us fall to the relentless strokes of those creatures. They had wounded many orcs, but we were heavily outnumbered. I realized that we might not make it out alive for so few of us were still standing and they kept on coming. I was already injured at the leg and a blade had made a deep gash on my chest. The orc I was fighting only seemed to grow stronger as I grew weaker. When I blocked his last strike he thrusted a smaller knife forwards and stabbed me in the abdomen. I fell to my knees and he gave me a blow to the head with the hilt of his sword that knocked me over."  
  
Silence fell as Haldir gazed through the windows for several seconds before continuing, seeming as if he needed to gather some strength to finish.  
  
"When I looked up at the orc, he had raised his sword, ready for the final blow. When suddenly, he fell to the ground next to me, dead. I stared at him as he went down, but quickly averted my attention to whomever that had just saved my life."  
  
Again Haldir stopped and looked at Lorwen who still hadn't moved during the whole time.  
  
"I had expected to see one of the warriors standing behind the orc, but…it was Lorwen"  
  
Hélas held his breath and looked at the little girl. Haldir went on.  
  
"It was Lorwen who had killed the orc with one of my blades. She still had it in her hand as she knelt next to me, trying to stop the bleeding from my wounds, but orcs were still near and only two elves were standing. I tried to convince her to run off, to hide again, until they were gone, but she would have nothing of it. She took my armguard and put it on. I should have known what she was going to do with it," Haldir sighed.  
  
"Surely you don't mean she killed the last orcs?" Hélas asked, shaking his head incredulously, but the look in Haldir's eyes answered for him.  
  
"No," he said, continuing to shake his head in disbelief" She couldn't have…"  
  
"She had picked up my blades on the way and she was fighting it. I saw her fight one orc; blocking every stroke it made. Although gravely injured, the orc still fought hard. If it had been an orc that hadn't been wounded, Lorwen would have surely been dead in an instant. She was too small, but she was fast. I can tell you that. She waited until she had a clean shot, and stabbed him. I couldn't believe it either," he said when he saw the look on Hélas' face. "Then she picked up my bow and quiver and disappeared out of my sight."  
  
Silence fell over the small room. Only muffled noises were heard that were coming from the outside, where life went on as if nothing had happened. They both looked at the sleeping form of the elven child that had saved the March Warden's life.  
  
"When we arrived at the site," Hélas began, "we found none alive. The elves that were with you were clearly killed by the remaining orcs, but no orc in the vicinity was still breathing. None. We had believed they had all been slain by you and the other elves, but now we know that Lorwen finished them all off. It was clear that most orcs had been fatally wounded, but some should have lived until we arrived. She must have killed them for what they had done to you."  
  
"She wielded those weapons as if she had been doing it for years. I thought I was dreaming," Haldir said softly. He still couldn't believe that this little girl of his could wield his blades as well as she did them.  
  
"I'll ask around and see who might have taught her that," Hélas said as he stood up.  
  
"Thank you Hélas," Haldir replied, looking up at his second in command. "Can you take care of things until I am well?"  
  
Hélas nodded and looked at Lorwen once more before he left the room.  
  
When the door was closed, Haldir relaxed and sat with his back against the frame of the bed. He looked at Lorwen again and sighed.  
  
"You really are something you know that Lorwen Haldiriel. I wonder what else you have been learning that you're too young for."  
  
Once again, he sank away in his thoughts. This time, he thought about what was still to come.  
  
*****  
  
Meantime Hélas was heading towards the practice area for Archery where, he knew he would find Garand and all the other students at work.  
  
He spoke a few quick words with Hirith, who was teaching them, before calling Garand and a few other boys to come to him. Fearing they were in trouble, they reluctantly approached. Looking at the ground, they stood in front of the two elder elves.  
  
"Who of you has been teaching archery and fencing to Lorwen Haldiriel?" Hirith asked sternly.  
  
Garand and another boy stepped forward, still looking at the ground.  
  
"I taught her how to use a bow," Garand said softly.  
  
"And I showed her how to fence," Taraldur said, "but only a few times. I didn't actually teach it to her. I merely showed it…"  
  
"Are we in trouble now?" Garand asked after a short while of silence.  
  
"No son, you're not," Hélas replied, still concerned. He was thinking where Lorwen could have learned all that Haldir had described. Suddenly a little girl, somewhat older than Lorwen, emerged from the bushes.  
  
"I can tell you where she learned it," she said, completely convinced that Lorwen was in deep trouble now.  
  
"Where?" Hélas asked immediately, not even thinking about any false interest the girl might have.   
  
"Come on, I'll show you," she said and tugged at his sleeve.  
  
She dragged him along towards the practicing area for the adults. Hélas looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's this? Why are you dragging me here?" he asked, getting slightly annoyed by the girl pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"This is where she learns it," she gloated, "from over there," she continued, pointing in the direction of some bushes that surrounded the area.  
  
"She hides there and spies on the grown elves that come to practice here. Then, she writes everything down, and pretends to be a grown up!" She sneered at her own geniality; Lorwen was now surely in for punishment.  
  
"Who does she watch?" Hélas asked. "Everybody?"  
  
"Everybody yes, but she only does what Haldir does."  
  
"You don't like her very much do you?" Hélas asked her.  
  
She didn't even think about the question, so pleased was she that Lorwen was going to get punished now for sure that she and answered without hesitation.  
  
"No, I don't! Teachers say I should be more like her, but she's just a baby!" She suddenly put her hand in front of her mouth as she realized she had said too much.   
  
Hélas shook his head and walked off, to look around in the area.  
  
"What's your name little one," he asked as she started to sneak away silently.  
  
"Mydia, sir," she said.  
  
"Alright Mydia, thank you for your information," he said and dismissed her with a jest of his hand. He decided to take a closer look to where she had pointed and walked towards the bushes.  
  
It took him a while, but he found what he had been looking for. Carefully hidden away, he found a little ledger, wrapped in a cloth and covered with several leaves and twigs. He sat down and pulled it out of its hiding place. Opening it, he at first saw only drawings. It was obvious that this was Lorwen's book, because he could clearly see Haldir in the pictures, and the fact that "Ada" was written above some off them helped also. He smiled and turned over some more pages around.  
  
Then, it became clear what this ledger was. Some of the drawings were just drawings of her father, but not all of them were just that. He could see Haldir holding his sword, his daggers, his bow…and underneath it were neatly described paragraphs of what he did, when and how he did it. He quickly flipped through the rest of the pages and was really astonished at what he saw.  
  
Closing the book, he quickly stood up and brushed off the dirt and leaves that had collected on his tunic before making his way back to Haldir's room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"What is this?" Haldir asked as he leafed through the little book Hélas handed to him. Lorwen was still sleeping, but this time she lay in her own bed.  
  
"It's Lorwen's, I believe she's been spying on you while you are practising," Hélas said with a little smile on his face.  
  
"She what?!" Haldir asked surprised. "She watches me practice? Why?"  
  
"You always told her she was too young to learn, so I guess she decided that there was no harm in watching. She has written everything you have done into that book."  
  
Haldir was baffled. He had always wondered what Lorwen was doing when he was at work, but he never would have believed it if somebody told him she was closer to him than he realized. But the proof was overwhelming as he continued to leaf through the book, finding several drawings of himself that were not only of him practising but of him laughing, talking with friends, or observing the wilderness. A smile came to his lips and he shook his head slowly.  
  
"She's really one of a kind isn't she," Hélas said. "You're not angry with her for doing this, are you?"  
  
"How can I be angry with her? Look at her, she's so young, and still she wants to learn everything as quickly as possible. It's not like she did anything wrong, she just watched her Ada." Haldir smiled. "She just wants to grown up faster."  
  
"She did ask Garand and Taraldur to teach her some basics about archery and fencing, but she never asked them for more."  
  
Silence fell as Haldir read something she had written underneath one of the pictures.  
  
"She really has written everything down that one should know," he said laughing. "We should use this as our new study books, instead of the old ones."  
  
Hélas and Haldir were looking at the little booklet, completely amazed, that they didn't even notice that Lorwen had awakened and was looking at them. When they noticed her, they could clearly see the shock and fear in her eyes. She feared that she was in a lot more trouble than she ever had been. Haldir saw the look in her eyes and didn't quite know how to react to it.  
  
"Lorwen, what is this?" he asked, allowing her to explain for herself.  
  
"My ledger, Sir," she answered, dropping her head so that her gaze landed onto the floor.  
  
"I know that part, but have you been writing in it?"  
  
"I write what you do when you are practising, Sir" she said so softly that he hardly heard her.  
  
"Why?" he asked shortly.  
  
Lorwen looked at Hélas desperately, begging him to help her out of this. He just smiled and walked towards her, sitting down on her bed and placing his arm around her.  
  
"It's alright Lorwen. You don't have to be afraid. Just tell us why you wrote everything down so nicely," he asked her, trying to comfort her as he spoke.  
  
Lorwen looked at Haldir and saw that there was a small smile forming on his lips. Taking courage from his smile, she started to explain why she had written everything down.  
  
"I wanted to learn. I wanted to do what you do, but you always tell me that I'm still too young for learning. I wanted to be patient, but seeing you doing those things only made me more curious than I already was. I wanted to try, to see if I could do it too. I didn't mean to conceal it from you Ada, but I didn't think I was doing anything wrong." Lorwen explained her actions, but as she finished her voice fell to a soft whisper. "I only wanted you to be proud of me."  
  
She quickly hid her head in Hélas' arms and he could clearly feel that she was crying. When he looked up at Haldir, Hélas could see that he was asking him with his eyes what he should do.  
  
This was all new to Haldir, and he knew that Hélas had more experience with children than he had.  
  
"Believe me penneth," Hélas said softly, cradling the little girl in his arms to make her stop crying. "Your father is very proud of you, aren't you Haldir?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Hélas picked Lorwen up and carried her over to Haldir's bed again. He put the still sobbing child into her father's arms and Haldir immediately put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Neither of them saw Hélas leaving.  
  
"You could have been hurt Lorwen," he said softly.  
  
Lorwen wriggled out of his arms and shook her head vigorously.  
  
"I was very careful Ada. I did exactly what you did."  
  
"Still Lorwen, not everything I do is safe," he said, taking her back into his arms and hugging her again.  
  
Lorwen had no immediate answer to this so she silently hugged him back.  
  
"I only wanted to learn." she said softly after a while that he had hardly heard it, even with his elven hearing.  
  
"I told you before, you're still too young. You should be out playing with your friends, not learning how to fight. A girl shouldn't even learn how to in the first place."  
  
"But Ada, I want to!" she almost shouted. "Most of my friends are already learning it. I want to also."  
  
"Do you not have any female friends?" Haldir asked surprised.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, they only play with dolls and stuff. That does not interest me at all," Lorwen mumbled.  
  
Now it was Haldir's turn to be silent. He had never believed that Lorwen only played with boys, but now he knew.  
  
"I will teach you then," he sighed, "but first you must tell me what you already know."  
  
"I'll show you," she said, and began to get off the bed to do so immediately, but Haldir stopped her.  
  
"Not now Lorwen, when we are both healed."  
  
"Oh," she said with a disappointed look on her face, which made Haldir laugh.  
  
"You can tell me if you want," he said and that clearly made her happy again because she started smiling. They both laid down again and Lorwen began explaining what she could already do.  
  
When Lorwen finally stopped talking, Haldir began wondering when she had had the time to learn all of this, or how long she had been watching him. She already seemed to know much more than the youngsters who were currently learning.  
  
"You need to learn more than just how to shoot an arrow or how to fence," Haldir said. "You also need to know some history and strategies."  
  
"I know," she said. "I already go to the history classes of Throlas. He's really funny."  
  
"You already are?" Haldir was beginning to think that he really didn't know anything about his own daughter, or what she did while he was working. "Does he know that you are?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I never told him, but I think he knows I'm there."  
  
"You really are full of surprises" he said ruffling her hair. "Is there anything left that you have not yet learned?"  
  
"Healing," she said looking at his bandages with a growing interest.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," he said smiling. "That's something you have to be a little older for, a lot older."  
  
She looked at him pleadingly but he was not to be persuaded, not about this anyway.  
  
"You two should get some rest," Methien said loudly, startling them both. Neither of them had heard her entering the room.  
  
"I can teach you this much about healing, Lorwen. People who are wounded should rest in order to get better." She continued to smile at the young girl who clearly seemed to be tired.  
  
"Off you go," Methien said when she carefully picked up Lorwen off of Haldir's bed and carried her to her own bed, putting her down gently so she wouldn't hurt too much. Nevertheless, Lorwen winced when her shoulder touched the mattress. The healer quickly checked her bandages and smiled at her.  
  
"Now you get some rest, or I'll have to give you some tea again."  
  
"I'll take a nap now Methien," Lorwen said quickly to avoid getting another cup of tea, which tasted awful and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"And you commander," she began to ask, turning her attention towards him, "are you going to rest just as easily as your daughter?"  
  
Haldir lowered himself down from his sitting position and also winced at the pain it caused him.  
  
"I'll have to check your bandages first," Methien said as she removed the sheet that covered him.  
  
He only nodded as her hands quickly went over the bandages; pressing down gently on them to see if there were any swellings near the wounds. She rolled up the sleeve of his pants to get to the wound on his leg.  
  
"Hmmm," she said, "everything looks alright. You just need some rest and you'll be up again in a week or two."  
  
"That long?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said sternly. "You get to spend some more time with your daughter." She went on as she saw the look on his face. "She also needs to rest for two weeks before she can run off to do whatever it is she does these days."  
  
Haldir sighed and reluctantly turned his head to the side to get some much needed rest sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, first off I have to give some Author's notes with this chapter.  
  
I know nothing of how the elves in Lorien train, so I've put in some things I believe they could use to train, such as lifting weights to get stronger arms.  
  
I don't know if a elfling would have more then one teacher for fencing, archery and history, but I'm using one for each.  
  
I Don't know if the rooms in a flet have doors or not, probably not, but still I'm using doors whether you like it or not. At least to the bathroom and stuff.  
  
That's enough with the "I don't know's" now on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"No Lorwen, your arm has to strike lower than that." Haldir's voice rang out over the practicing field.  
  
Lorwen was holding one of the dummy daggers elflings learned to fight with. It had been three weeks since Haldir had promised to teach her how to fence. He had been amazed at what she already knew, and she was fast as lightning, but she still needed several lessons. She already knew the basics, but her movements still needed some refinement.  
  
They had been at it for two days now, and she still wasn't giving up. If Haldir hadn't stopped her, she would probably be trying to learn long into the night. Lorwen had been extremely tired the first night, but had refused to go to bed. Finally, he had to tell her to do so because if he hadn't, she might not have slept at all. The next morning she woke Haldir up just before dawn, eager to get back to the training grounds.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorwen, I have to go back to work today," he said, still groggy with sleep. Haldir saw the disappointed look on his little girls face and quickly corrected himself.  
  
"You'll get an archery lesson today from Hirith," he said, pulling her in his bed. "It's still way too early for that so get some rest when you still can."  
  
She huddled up in his embrace and closed her eyes again. It barely took her several minutes to doze off again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You must always aim a little over the mark," Hirith said to Lorwen as she aimed for it the first time.  
  
"I know," she said and released the arrow. Her aim was true as it landed on her target a hundred feet away.  
  
Hirith was amazed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Practicing," she said. "Was that good?"  
  
"Very," he said still impressed. "Now let's try."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been dark for several hours when Lorwen finally came home that evening. She was obviously dead tired and still had some sweat clinging to her brow when she entered. Haldir looked up from his book and looked at her standing in front of him.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine, a little exhausting though," she said. "I would like to take a bath now."  
  
Haldir smiled and nodded. "You can do that by yourself, I assume?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I can," she said and started to turn towards the bathroom.  
  
"Call me if you need me," he said as she dragged her feet towards the bathroom door. Her arms felt like they weighed a ton as she began to pull off her tunic. She slipped into the warm water in the bath and relaxed. After a few minutes in the water, she had fallen asleep.  
  
When Haldir hadn't heard a noise coming from the bathroom he got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Lorwen?" he asked as he stood before the door to the bathroom, not wanting to enter just yet.  
  
"Lorwen?" he asked again, pushing the door open just a crack. Haldir smiled as he saw that Lorwen was asleep in the tub. When he approached her, he didn't quite now what to do. Quickly making up his mind, he shook her shoulder gently. Lorwen slowly turned to face her father.  
  
"Do I have to get up already?" she asked, still weary with sleep.  
  
"No Lorwen, you were bathing. You still have to go to bed."  
  
"Oh," she said, looking at her surroundings. Lorwen slowly lifted her arm to pick up the wash cloth lying next to her. Haldir noticed the pain it caused her to move her arms, so he picked up the cloth and started to wash her himself.  
  
"You had a hard day today, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
Lorwen just nodded.  
  
"Hirith made you work harder than I do then," Haldir continued, smiling.  
  
Again, Lorwen only nodded. As Haldir was washing her back, she finally spoke again.  
  
"He made me shoot arrows the entire day, time after time after time. Then, when it started to get dark, we went inside and he told me to lift weights for several hours, so my arms would become stronger."  
  
"And now you can't even lift them anymore?" Haldir asked with a smile on his face. Lorwen just nodded and laid back after he finished washing her back.  
  
"We all went through that Lorwen. You'll get better at it and then you will be able to shoot faster and longer without tiring."  
  
Haldir continued bathing her, asking her how her day had been and if she wanted to stop the training. She vigorously shook her head to that question. He wrapped her in a large towel, picked her up and carried her to her bed.  
  
"You want something to eat before you go to sleep?"  
  
"No, thank you," she said yawning. "I'm too sleepy to eat anything."  
  
Haldir helped her into the clothes she wears to sleep and put her to bed.  
  
"Can I ask you one thing, though?" she asked as he was tucking her in.  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" he asked, seating himself down on the side of her bed.  
  
"Can you tell me of the time you started training?  
  
Haldir started to tell her about his first days of training; about how hard he thought it was and how terrible he had felt for several weeks. But it was worth it because then he was able to endure much more and training became more fun.  
  
When Haldir had left her to sleep, Lorwen was thinking about everything that he had told her. She decided to work even harder so she could start having fun at it much faster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several months later, Haldir decided to have a talk about Lorwen's accomplishments with her teachers. Since she was still too young to follow the classes with the other children, several elder teachers had offered to teach her until she could compete with them and could follow the normal classes with them. Hirith, the archery teacher, could only praise Lorwen for her efforts.  
  
"The first day was very hard on her, but after that she only improved. She became quicker and stronger and her aim became even more accurate with every arrow she notched. Soon, she'll outdo all the other students at this."  
  
Also Rymir, her fencing teacher, could only tell Haldir that he had taught her every basic move there was.  
  
"I can already start teaching her the more elaborate techniques. She's already way ahead of most of our students. I really ask myself how long she's already been doing this. I'll start training with her with real weapons soon. She's ready for it."  
  
But her history teacher, Varan, could only say that Lorwen always seemed to be looking outside when he was teaching. She did seem to learn everything on her own, but she seemed more interested in the practical training than the theoretical one.  
  
Still, all of the teachers were sure on one thing, Lorwen was way ahead of most of the other students, and she wasn't even old enough to attend normal lessons. She could already speak Common fluently and knew how to write both Common and Elven.  
  
When Haldir discussed it later that night with his brothers, while Lorwen was asleep, they admitted they had taught her how to write and speak both languages when they looked after her. They thought it was nothing, but for such a small child it was quite an accomplishment.  
  
"Why did you teach such a young girl all that?" Haldir asked surprised.  
  
"She didn't want to go to sleep unless we taught her something," Rumil said. "What else could we have taught her?"  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"It's not that important," Orophin said. "It was only a few words that we helped her to pronounce and write."  
  
"She's almost fluent in both!" Haldir said, disagreeing with the statement.  
  
His brothers just shrugged their shoulders and started asking questions about her fencing and archery accomplishments. Haldir told them everything her teachers had told him and they started laughing when he told them about the history.  
  
"She reminds me of certain people," Rumil replied, laughing.  
  
"Oh come on brother, you didn't like history either, and neither did you Haldir." Orophin laughed.  
  
The three brothers laughed and began to recall memories of their younger days. Enjoying themselves, the three didn't even notice Lorwen getting out of bed and walking towards them.  
  
"Uncle Rumil, Uncle Orophin!" Lorwen's voice suddenly rang out as the little girl threw herself at her uncles.  
  
"Hey Lorwen, what are you doing up this late?" Rumil said as he hugged her and let her go to his youngest brother, who hugged her also.  
  
"You should have been asleep for a long time already Lorwen, is there something wrong?" Haldir asked when she had settled down in Orophin's arms.  
  
"I had a bad dream, and then I woke up and heard you laughing so I came out to see what was going on."  
  
"Poor thing, had a bad dream again?" Orophin teased and started tickling her before anybody else could react.  
  
"Again Lorwen?" Rumil asked a little more concerned than his brother appeared to be.  
  
She only nodded, trying to get away from Orophin's hands.  
  
"What was it about this time Lorwen?" Haldir asked, giving Orophin a glare so he'd stop tickling her so she could answer his question.  
  
"I was alone in the woods, somewhere I've never been before, looking for somebody, or something, but I couldn't find it. There were so many strange noises and I was scared, so I kept running until I came to a clearing. Scattered over the ground were dozens of dead bodies. I turned to run away, but the thing that killed all those people was standing behind me. It smelled terrible and reached out for me with its claw.then I woke up," she whispered, hanging her head and seeking comfort in Orophin's arms.  
  
Silence fell. Could it have been the massacre Haldir had seen when he had found her that she had just described? What kind of creature could it have been? None dared to ask her any questions about the dream, afraid it might scare her even more.  
  
"It was only a dream Lorwen," Rumil said after a while. "You know we would never leave you alone in a place far away. We hardly leave you alone here. There are no creatures like that anywhere near here. If you see one, you come running to us and we'll protect you."  
  
"Yes, you don't have to be afraid," Orophin agreed. "We're always here for you!"  
  
"Alright then," she said and started giggling at the funny faces that Orophin pulled.  
  
"Do you want me to put you back to bed Lorwen?" Haldir asked when she yawned and laughed at the same time. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Ada, I would like that," she said, sliding off Orophin's knees and walking towards Haldir.  
  
"Well, come on then," Haldir said as he picked her up. "Say goodnight to your uncles."  
  
When she had wished them both a goodnight, Haldir carried her off to bed. He tucked her back in and sat on the edge off the bed.  
  
"Can you stay with me for a while Ada?" she asked, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Alright little one," Haldir said and made himself comfortable on her bed. It didn't take her long before sleep took over again.  
  
Haldir went back to the porch where his brothers waited for his return.  
  
"She's finally asleep again," he said as he sat down again.  
  
"Has she had many of these nightmares before?" Rumil asked.  
  
"She used to when she was only a few years old, but they seem to be more vivid now," Haldir explained.  
  
"It seems to me that she is re-living the events that occurred a few days after her birth," Orophin said, shaking his head. "It's not possible is it?"  
  
"It can't be. She was only a few days old. She never saw what happened, and if she had seen it she would not have known what it meant. Surely she wouldn't have remembered it," Rumil replied, rejecting the whole idea.  
  
"I talked to Methien about it," Haldir said. "It's not uncommon for children to have such dreams. They resemble their fear of being left alone in places they don't know."  
  
"We'll never leave her!" Orophin stated. "She's our niece! If something should happen to you, Valar forbid it, we would surely take care of her."  
  
"Orophin, don't speak of such things!" Rumil threw a glare at his youngest brother.  
  
"You never know what might happen," he threw back. "We'd better be prepared for anything."  
  
"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Haldir interjected and calmed his brothers down. "Besides, it seems that I have a guardian angel to protect me," he continued with mirth in his eyes.  
  
All three brothers started laughing again and continued telling stories from their past. Meanwhile Lorwen slept, without any more bad dreams waking her up, until dawn. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Several months had passed since Lorwen was finally accepted to follow regular lessons with the other elflings. These classes mainly consisted of boys, but there were some she-elflings in it, too. It was hard for her to fit in at first, being so young and all, but she quickly made some friends. She worked very hard and became one of the best of her class.  
  
Most teachers tended to treat her differently than they did with the other students because of her age, but Lorwen proved to them that she wanted to learn and would work the same way the others did. Many of the other elflings laughed at her, but she managed to set them straight.  
  
Lorwen never had many friends when she was not allowed to go to school because she didn't want to play with them. Now, all she wanted to do was play with them, but school still came first.  
  
One day, they were playing a game where one girl and one boy elfling had to carry a red cloth. The ones with the red cloth had to try and tag somebody else while the others ran around trying to not be tagged. The person who was unlucky enough to be tagged had to tie the red cloth around their arms and could only start running after the others when the knot was made.  
  
Shrieks were heard all over the area as the elflings dodged the ones with the red cloth. They made a contest of it. The one who wore the cloth the least would be the winner. So far, Lorwen and a boy called Isund were the best ones because Lorwen was the smallest and it was easy for her to escape, and Isund was the fastest runner. At the moment, the boy and the girl who were wearing the cloths were both close friends to Isund, so they went after Lorwen instead.  
  
She saw them both coming for her and started running in a different direction. They gained on her quite fast, but then she started zigzagging between the elves that walked in her path. Seeing her dad standing a few feet away, she decided to look over her shoulder only to see them gaining on her.  
  
Not all of the elves were happy about the fact that these elflings almost ran them over, but most of them just smiled at them.  
  
Lorwen had almost reached Haldir, but she hadn't noticed that he was talking with somebody. She wanted to go around him in a loop and run back the way she had came.  
  
Looking back over her shoulder once more, she saw that the elflings were stopping. Lorwen continued to run, still looking over her shoulder and wondering why they had stopped. Just as she was turning her head to look forward, she ran into somebody and they both tumbled to the ground in a maze of robes and hair.  
  
Lorwen was afraid that she was in so much trouble that she couldn't even move. Then she felt strong arms pulling her off the ground and setting her on her feet again.  
  
Haldir had been so surprised and amazed by what had just transpired that it took him several seconds before he bent over to pick Lorwen off the ground. Setting her down next to him, he continued to help the person he had been talking to, before Lorwen ran into him, back to his feet.  
  
Lorwen was so scared that the elf she ran into was going to be so furious that she quickly stepped behind Haldir and looked up at him. Haldir saw her fear and reassured her with a smile.  
  
When the elf in front of Haldir had recovered from the shock of being run over he looked at her. He didn't seem to be mad, but just the opposite for that matter for he was laughing.  
  
"Now that is something that hasn't happened to me for several years," he laughed. "You don't have to be afraid little one," he continued between breaths. "My sons used to run into me all the time when they were about your age."  
  
Haldir gently pushed Lorwen forward, and she reluctantly stepped forward to greet this elf.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran into you, sir," she said quickly, not daring to look up at him. "I will be more careful next time. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
Having said that, she wanted to hide again behind her father's legs but the elf in front of her started laughing and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Such a polite way to apologize, who could resist it?" he smiled when he took her arms in his hands. "My name is Elrond Peredhil of Imladris, and who might you be little one?"  
  
"Lorwen Haldiriel, sir," she replied.  
  
Elrond tried to hide his surprise. He and his family hadn't been to Lorien for the last 15 years, but they had kept in close contact for those years. They never knew that Haldir had a daughter. None of the messengers must have thought it to be important enough to tell them.  
  
"So Lorwen, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm 10, sir, almost 11 now," she said proudly as if it was quite an accomplishment. "And you sir?" she asked bluntly, surprising them all by the sudden question. Elrond began laughing once more.  
  
Elrond eyed the child before him, mirth filling his ancient eyes. "Let's just say I've seen many sunrises over this world," he said standing back up.  
  
Lorwen did not reply, but looked at the elf with a sense of respect. If he had refused to tell her his age, then he must be really old.  
  
"Lorwen, why don't you run off and play some more with your friends a little while longer before you do you homework?" Haldir asked her.  
  
"Alright Ada," Lorwen said and began to run off again, but she stopped and turned.  
  
"Nice to meet you Elrond," she said politely and shook his hand. "I hope you'll have a good stay here."  
  
"Thank you, Lorwen, I'm surely will," he answered and watched her run off.  
  
Elrond turned to Haldir, a questioning look in his eyes. Haldir caught his gaze and understood what the other elf wondered.  
  
"It's just the two of us," Haldir explained and watched as Elrond nodded. "I found her in the forest 10 years ago, near a massacre."  
  
"Then how come you are her Ada. Surely there are families here that would have taken her in, why you?"  
  
"It's a long story," Haldir sighed. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"She sure is polite," Elrond remarked, a smile forming on his lips, "I take it she's a handful?"  
  
"No, not really," Haldir answered as they walked through the forest. "She just began playing with the other elflings when she began her fighting lessons."  
  
"She attends fighting lessons?" Elrond asked. Elrond had felt Lorwen's inner strength flow through him when he shook her hand and Haldir's statement only confirmed what he felt.  
  
"She was training on her own, copying my moves for several years. When she saved my life from that orc, I thought it was time she went to school. At least then she would be able to learn to fight a safer way."  
  
"She saved your life from an orc?" Elrond asked baffled. Lorwen's role in Haldir's life was indeed much more than what he had thought.  
  
"Yes," Haldir sighed. He didn't like to think about that event. "I'll tell you about that one later on also,"  
  
"It seems to me like I'll be here for quite a while," Elrond said smilingly.  
  
********************  
  
After the encounter with Elrond, Lorwen had decided to go home and start her homework so she could finish earlier and maybe spend some time with Haldir. She started with her history work. When she finally finished, an hour later, it was still too early for Haldir to return so she climbed onto his chair on the porch, pulled a blanket over her and fell a sleep.  
  
She woke a little while later to somebody was shaking her shoulder. She was surprised to see that it was the two boys from her class that pretended to be the best at everything, and a little girl was with them who was crying.  
  
"What happened?" Lorwen asked, sitting up in the chair.  
  
"Elrond's sons have been teasing us," the eldest admitted. "They stole our weapons and Tinywen's doll and they threw them in the pool."  
  
Tinywen started crying even harder. She was completely wet and in her hand was a soaked doll clutched tightly against her, not willing to ever let it go.  
  
"You've gotten them back didn't you?" Lorwen asked, pulling Tinywen on her lap.  
  
"We swam after them ourselves and they would only laugh at us."  
  
"Why do you come to me with this?" Lorwen asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we used to tease you also and you always found a way to make us pay for what we did, so we thought you might help us this time."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe." Lorwen began, thinking about all the possibilities. "Where did you last seen them?"  
  
"They went to change for a dinner they are having this evening with the Lord and Lady."  
  
"I heard them talking about taking a swim before they went," Tinywen said, drying her tears.  
  
Lorwen's face lighted up as if she was getting a present.  
  
"I have an idea," Lorwen said and together they began plotting their scheme.  
  
*****************  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were enjoying the cool water. They were splashing it all around. They were so into the playing that they didn't see Lorwen sneaking up on them. She made sure that neither of them could see her.  
  
A while later Elrond went outside to call his son's in because dinner was about to start. All the youngsters were gathered at the base of the tree, waiting until the twins arrived. They quickly hid, so they wouldn't be suspected of the prank they were pulling on the twins.  
  
************************  
  
"What's this?" Elladan asked when he saw the orange and pink heaps laying where their clothes had been.  
  
"Where are our clothes?" Elrohir asked surprised.  
  
"We must find them! Ada and Naneth will have our hides if we don't."  
  
"They will if we aren't on time either," Elrohir mumbled.  
  
They both started looking around for their clothes but couldn't find them.  
  
"What are we to do?" Elrohir asked after the quick search.  
  
"We can either go like dressed as we are now or we can wear that," Elladan sighed and pointed to the colourful heaps.  
  
Elrohir hung his head. Wearing dresses to dinner with their parents, grandparents and who knew who else wasn't an idea he relished very much. They would be laughed at.  
  
"If I get my hands on whoever took our clothes and put these in their place," Elladan threatened while pulling on the orange dress, "I'm going.I'm going.well I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be his best day."  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, if you two aren't here before I count to 10." Elrond's voice rang throughout the forest.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and hesitantly made their way to what would most likely be the embarrassment of their lives.  
  
*****************************  
  
Elrond went back inside, smiled at his wife and her mother and sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm afraid those two are up to something again," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"They promised to be good," she whispered back. "Give them some credit."  
  
"I will when this dinner is over," he whispered and looked at the door, waiting for the arrival of his sons.  
  
Soon laughter announced the arrival of the twins. Everybody in the dinning room looked towards the door. Silence fell when the twins finally entered. It was only a brief silence before a deafening laughter filled the room.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were standing in the door, wearing the bright dresses. Elrond put his hand over his eyes and let his head sink to his chest. Celebrian couldn't help but to laugh at her sons.  
  
"I told you," she heard Elrond sigh, but she could only laugh at the sight and so did everybody else.  
  
The little group of elflings that had planned this were laughing as hard as they could in their hiding places. Haldir, who had been invited to the dinner also, couldn't keep his face straight and started laughing as well.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to dress my sons in their normal clothes again," Celebrian said when she stood and walked towards them.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir were relieved to hear that somebody was going to help them out of this ridiculous outfit. They followed their mother, who quickly walked towards the flet they were staying in.  
  
When everything returned back to normal, Galadriel turned to Elrond.  
  
"Your sons really know how to entertain a crowd Lord Elrond," she said smiling.  
  
"They sure do," Elrond sighed, "and that is what troubles me".  
  
The present elves started to talk again amongst themselves and Elrond turned his attention towards Haldir, who was sitting not far from him.  
  
"Do you have as much trouble with your daughter as we have with our sons?" he asked, clearly to start a conversation.  
  
"No my Lord," Haldir replied. "Lorwen is a very calm elfling, luckily."  
  
"I wish mine were too," Elrond muttered under his breath. "I cannot see her here, was she not invited? Surely such a small elfling should not be left alone in the evening."  
  
"I was only asked to come when my shift was over. She wasn't at home when I went to bathe. I take it she's out playing with the other elflings."  
  
"Then we should go and find her," Elrond stated standing up. "I'll tell Galadriel."  
  
"My Lord, Lorwen will not be alone. My brothers look after her when I'm not at home," Haldir quickly spoke.  
  
"It would seem to me that you don't want her to be here," Elrond said softly. "She has never attended such a dinner has she?"  
  
Haldir shook his head and watched as Elrond smiled and walked over to Galadriel. He couldn't hear what they spoke about, but it was clear that they were talking about letting Lorwen join them tonight. Galadriel surely seemed fond of the idea and sent Elrond off to go and get her. Haldir wanted to get up also (,) so he could help her get ready, but Galadriel raised her hand to stop Haldir from going.  
  
"Lord Elrond will get her Haldir," she said quietly. Haldir did not want to go against Galadriel's wishes so he hesitantly sat back down, crossing his arms and waiting impatiently for the return of Elrond. 


	11. Chapter 11

FIC: A Father's Tragedy (chapter 11/??) Please review  
  
Little A/N:  
  
For people who would love the rest of the fic again, here's the link:  
  
***  
  
Thoughts are in 'Italic' with one pointer next to it. Spoken words are "standard" with two pointers surrounding it.  
  
***  
  
Then: A little thanks to all of you who have reviewed my fic, even though there are better fics to read :p And A big thanks to Arquen for beta-ing my fic, even though she hardly has time for anything else. *huggles Arquen*  
  
And *huggles for every reviewer!*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Elrond walked quickly towards the flet he knew Lorwen and Haldir lived. He was surprised to find Lorwen was not there. Just as he was walking away he saw Lorwen running towards the tree. It had already started to get dark, and she knew her Ada would be waiting for her.  
  
She was surprised to find that Elrond was sitting in Haldir's chair waiting for her instead of her father.  
  
"Suilad Lorwen," he said as she approached him.  
  
"Suilad Elrond," she replied politely. "Have you seen my ada?"  
  
"I was sent by him to come and get you," Elrond said, smiling at her.  
  
Lorwen froze. 'He knows what I've done,' she feared, mistaking his smile for the worst.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said immediately, feeling guilty for what had happened to his sons.  
  
Elrond didn't understand why she had apologized to him at first, but then it dawned on him.  
  
"Were you the one who took my sons clothes?" he asked curiously, his eyes sparking with mirth.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied, keeping her gazes turned to the ground. To her amazement he started to laugh.  
  
"Normally it is my sons who pull the prank. You've outdone them Lorwen," he explained.  
  
"You are not angry with me?" she asked warily.  
  
"Of course not Lorwen," he laughed, "although now I know you're not as innocent as I had believed you were."  
  
"I only did it because they had teased some of my friends, and they wanted to get back at them but they didn't know how."  
  
"And you helped them?"  
  
"They used to pester me, too, before I went to school, because I always asked them to teach me something, so I teased them back. That's how I learned it."  
  
"You could be a sister to my sons." Elrond began laughing again, but stopped when he saw the sad look on Lorwen's face. "They tease you and you tease them back"  
  
"I don't like being teased," Lorwen admitted when Elrond pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"I can't blame you," Elrond said. "I have to ask you something," he continued before straightening his face once more. "Your father and I are invited to a dinner with Lady Galadriel and she has asked me, to ask you, if you would like to join us."  
  
"I don't know how," Lorwen said sadly. "I've never had dinner with Lady Galadriel. I'm afraid I will do something stupid and then my father won't love me anymore."  
  
"He will always love you Lorwen," Elrond assured her and began rocking back and forth in the chair. "I still love my sons, even after they teased your friends and turned up at the dinner in dresses."  
  
"Really?" Lorwen asked.  
  
"Really," Elrond replied. "Were those your dresses they were wearing?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No, I don't have dresses. I don't like to wear them." Lorwen said.  
  
"Hmm, then what shall we dress you in for this special dinner?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I have some nice clothes, maybe I can wear them." Lorwen looked up at Elrond for approval.  
  
"Sure. Can you do it yourself or do you need help?"  
  
"I'm 10 years old, not 10 months," Lorwen said, a bit annoyed at the elf lord's question.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir still needed my help when they were 10 years old." Elrond smiled.  
  
Lorwen snickered at Elrond's answer before walking towards her room to get dressed. It took her a few minutes to get ready. She put on a pair of light grey leggings and a white tunic she had only wore once before.  
  
"Is this good?" she asked, walking over to Elrond and turning around in a circle before facing him once more.  
  
"Wait a minute, stand still" he said as he started undoing the warrior-like braids she had in her hair. "Now, if you comb your hair we'll be ready to go," Elrond said when he had finished.  
  
Lorwen ran off to do so and returned a little while later. Taking her hand, they walked towards the dining room together. The twins were already there, wearing their normal dinner clothes. Elrond noticed that Lorwen didn't want to look at them, afraid that they would find out that she was the one who stole their clothes.  
  
"I won't tell them if you want," Elrond whispered to her. Lorwen nodded vigorously and looked at him with a pleading face, which made Elrond smile.  
  
"Go ahead," he said then, "go sit next to your Ada." Giving her a small push, Elrond watched as she joined Haldir at the dinner table.  
  
Lorwen quickly glanced around the room at the other elves and noticed that she hardly knew anybody. There was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and her Ada, and Elrond's family, of course, but the rest of the elves she had never met before.  
  
When the dinner started, it became painfully obvious that Lorwen never had been to a formal dinner before. She hardly knew which spoon went with which dish, or how things normally went. She looked around to see what the other elves were doing, but not everybody was using the same cutlery, so it only confused her even more.  
  
To make matters even worse, the person that was sitting on her right side was Elladan. Lorwen felt nervous about him being there. She feared he'd figure out that she was the one who pulled that prank on them, or that his Ada would tell him.  
  
Elladan was also a little nervous sitting next to Lorwen. He had never been so close to a girl without teasing her, and now he had to behave because his parents were there . He wanted to sit next to Haldir, being a March Warden interested him immensely, but this little brat was sitting in his way.  
  
He didn't know who she was. He had never seen her before and she obviously was still very young. He turned to look at her but she quickly turned away, not wanting to look back until he stopped looking at her.  
  
'He knows that I took his clothes,' Lorwen argued inwardly with herself. 'Why else would he be looking at me that way?'  
  
'Why won't she look at me? Why does she turn her head when I look in her direction?' Elladan began asking himself at the same time, but when his brother poked him from the other side, he was quickly distracted.  
  
Lorwen, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. It was dreadful sitting in a room full of neatly dressed people, and the one she pulled that prank on sitting next to her. What would happen if he figured it out? What would she do? What would he do?  
  
Haldir noticed something was troubling with Lorwen. She was fidgeting with the table cloth and clearly seemed nervous.  
  
"What's wrong Lorwen?" he asked while leaning towards her.  
  
"I cannot tell you Ada," she whispered, "not here."  
  
"We'll take a walk later. Can you tell me then?"  
  
"If you want me to," she said. "I'm not proud of it at the moment," she whispered afterwards, leaving Haldir only to guess what she was talking about.  
  
Between two courses, when most people were going to take a little stroll on the great porch, Haldir took Lorwen's hand and they walked out also.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Elladan asked his brother, Elrohir, but he only shrugged and continued plopping food into his mouth.  
  
"Ada?" he asked next. He walked over to him and pulled on his sleeve. "Ada, who's that girl sitting next to me?"  
  
"That is Lorwen Haldiriel, son," Elrond said with a smile. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I wanted to look at her, but she turned her head and wouldn't turn back until I gave up."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like you," Elrohir suggested with his mouth full.  
  
"She does too," Elladan countered.  
  
"No, she doesn't brother. If she did, she would look at you." Elrohir teased him further.  
  
Before Elladan could answer, Elrond intervened and stopped them from fighting any further.  
  
"She doesn't know either of you, so how could she like or dislike you? How would you feel if somebody you didn't know was staring at you?" Elrond said in serious tone, knowing only to well why Lorwen didn't wanted to look at Elladan, but he had promised her not to tell them. Elladan went back to his seat and Elrohir started to eat again. Elrond sighed and continued his conversation with his mother-in-law.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, Haldir and Lorwen walked towards a more secluded area on the porch and sat down on a bench.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me, Lorwen, and why couldn't you tell it to me in there?" Haldir started.  
  
"Well," Lorwen answered, not sure where to begin. "You saw the twins come to dinner wearing dresses, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
"Those dresses... promise me you won't get mad at me?" She stared at him with great brown eyes that asked him for approval.  
  
"I won't, Lorwen. Tell me, what about those dresses?"  
  
"It was kind of my doing they had to wear them," she said and looked to her feet.  
  
"Your doing?" he asked surprised. "You mean you took their clothes and replaced them with those dresses?"  
  
Lorwen nodded, keeping gazing turned to her feet.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Haldir asked curiously.  
  
"They teased some of my friends. They took their bows and Tinywen's doll and threw them into the water, so they asked for my help in getting back at them."  
  
"So you pulled a prank on the pranksters?" Haldir started laughing uncontrollably. "Who knows about this?"  
  
"My friends, and Elrond, and now you."  
  
"You've told Elrond? Why?"  
  
"I thought he knew and that was why he was waiting for me. I didn't know I was going to a dinner."  
  
Haldir laughed even harder.  
  
"I never knew you pulled pranks on people," he said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"I did it to get back at the children who were pestering me, but I never..."  
  
"They pestered you? Why?"  
  
".because I was too small to play with them," she said looking back at her feet.  
  
"You showed them, apparently." Haldir smiled at her. "You must tell me of these pranks one day, if they are half as good as the one you pulled today..." he didn't finish his sentence. "Now I know why you don't like sitting next to Elladan. You're afraid he'll find out, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded and sighed softly.  
  
"Then I shall sit next to him. Will that make you feel better?" Haldir asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"As long as you don't tell him that it was me," she answered.  
  
"Of course I won't," Haldir whispered in her ear.  
  
They sat there silently for several minutes before walking back inside. Haldir and Lorwen changed places, which made Elladan feel really bad about him self.  
  
"She really doesn't like me," he thought. "I wonder what I have done to her."  
  
Now Elladan could watch her without her looking away, but now he'd rather sit next to her and look at her. Although he was finally sitting next to Haldir, he didn't enjoy it as much as he had hoped. The little girl wouldn't get out of his mind.  
  
The remainder of the evening was spent uneventfully, but Galadriel asked the attending persons to repeat the dinners on the following days as well. This was good news for Elladan, who had not dared to talk to Lorwen after she had turned away from him earlier. Now, he would get to see her again. 


	12. Chapter 12

Little A/N:  
  
Thoughts are in `Italic' with one pointer next to it.  
  
Spoken words are "standard" with two pointers surrounding it.  
  
***  
  
Then: A little thanks to all of you who have reviewed my fic, even  
  
though there are better fics to read :p  
  
*huggles for every reviewer!*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
That night, after having dinner with their grandparents, the twins were put to bed by their mother. Usually they protested against going to bed and tried to delay their bedtime by pulling pranks on their naneth, but this time, only Elrohir was trying to get her to let them stay up late.  
  
Elladan had remained quiet and even climbed onto his own bed by himself. This amazed Celebrian greatly, but she thought that he was just tired from the events of that day. Elrohir wasn't pleased with his brother's early surrender and he made it very clear to him, but Elladan didn't even hear him. He was completely lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Elrohir had fallen asleep.  
  
Before Elladan fell asleep himself, he decided that tomorrow he would say something to Lorwen, or at least ask her who she was. He had seen her leave with Haldir, but he still couldn't put the two together and he was too afraid to ask his Ada or Nana. He already asked his Ada for her name and look where that got him; laughed at by his brother. No, he was going to talk to her when they were alone, but how would they get to be alone.  
  
Still thinking about it, Elladan fell asleep.  
  
*************  
  
"You will have to tell them someday, Lorwen," Haldir said as they walked back to their flet.  
  
"I don't want to. You're not going to make me, are you?" she asked, fear showing clearly in her eyes.  
  
"If we are going to go to dinner with the Lord and the Lady every night, you will have to. You can't stay hiding behind me forever; I will not be able to go when I'm on duty."  
  
"Then I won't go either," Lorwen said quickly.  
  
"Not even if she asks you?" Haldir asked curiously.  
  
"Then, I will have to," she said, looking at the ground they were walking on.  
  
"You'll feel better if you tell them."  
  
"The twins will be mad at me. I made them look ridiculous in front of everybody," she cried out.  
  
"It was only a prank, pen neth," Haldir reassured her. "They will not remain angry with you forever, and neither can you hide from them forever. If I were you, I would tell them when I see them tomorrow."  
  
"I will, Ada," Lorwen said softly, clearly not pleased with what she had to do.  
  
"Maybe you could give them back the clothes tomorrow with a note that says you didn't mean it?" Haldir suggested.  
  
"Ada, that would be a lie. We did mean to pull that prank on them."  
  
"It might make them less angry if you did. You don't have to give it to them in person, we could leave it on their balcony or doorstep." She liked that idea much more than just giving it back to them. Silence fell again as they continued to walk.  
  
"Are you tired?" Haldir asked when they almost reached the flet.  
  
"No not really, I slept this afternoon," she answered. "Why?"  
  
"Would you like to go out into the forest with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Lorwen replied energetically. He had never asked her that before, but he often walked underneath the trees just to clear his mind and to think about the future. Lorwen knew that, but he had never asked her to come along, until now.  
  
"Alright," he smiled, "go get your weapons." Haldir smiled as Lorwen ran enthusiastically to retrieve her weapons.  
  
She rushed up to her room and picked up her bow and quiver, also grasping the blade that she strapped to her back.  
  
"Are we going to war?" Haldir laughed as she walked into the living room. He had only equipped himself with his quiver and bow.  
  
Lorwen laughed at his question and they soon took off towards the forest. Only the moon shone to light their path. They moved silently between the trees, only whispering every now and then. Haldir taught her several things that night; things she would need later on when Haldir wouldn't be around to guide her through the forests.  
  
They returned to their flet just as the sun began to rise. Lorwen had become a little quiet, and Haldir noticed that she yawned when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really," Lorwen said, trying to hide the fact that she could probably fall asleep where she stood.  
  
"Am I that boring then?" Haldir asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"No, you, I mean, I ." Lorwen didn't know how to respond to his question, so she told the truth. "I'm sorry, I am more tired than I have admitted to, but I didn't want the night to end. I had so much fun with you."  
  
Haldir smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, before you have to go to school and I have to go to work."  
  
Lorwen nodded and slowly fell asleep with her head lying gently against his shoulder. He smiled as he walked back to his flet. He laid her down gently on her bed, removing her weapons and covering her with a blanket. Kissing her on her forehead and caressing her cheek, before leaving her room, he walked to his own room and lied down on his bed, hoping to at least get several minutes of rest before going to work.  
  
*************  
  
Elrond was walking onto the balcony with a steaming cup of tea in his right hand. It was still early morning, the sun had barely reached the horizon. None of his family members stood up at this hour of the day, but to Elrond it was something to look forward to. It was quiet without the twins causing troubles, nobody running around, and no mischief whatsoever.  
  
Very few elves were walking around beneath him, and the ones who were were most likely servants, but to his surprise, he also saw Haldir coming from the forest carrying Lorwen. The little one was sleeping against his shoulder. They had apparently been walking through the forest all night for they both had their weapons on their backs. Elrond watched for a while as Haldir carried Lorwen before he disappeared underneath his balcony. Giving one last glance at the empty grounds, Elrond turned around walked over to a chair a few feet away, and sat down.  
  
'He really loves her,' he thought to himself. 'I never would have believed that Haldir would let a little girl change his life so much.'  
  
Little over an hour later, his eldest son, Elladan, walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"You're up early," Elrond said, a little surprised seeing his son up this early. Normally they had to be dragged out of bed or they would sleep until noon.  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore," was the answer Elrond received as Elladan walked over to the railing and began looking at the younger elves that were now running around on the dewy ground.  
  
"You seem troubled, my son," Elrond said.  
  
"No, really, I'm not," Elladan replied automatically.  
  
"Elladan," his father's tone made the elfling look up. Elrond hardly ever called them by their names, only when they were in trouble. "What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering about who could've stolen our clothes and replaced them by those dresses," he quickly answered. It wasn't so, for he was thinking about the girl again. He had been all night.  
  
"What would you do if you knew who did it?" Elrond asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to give them a beating they will remember," the boy said, remembering how embarrassed he had felt when he had walked into the room with a dress on.  
  
"Them? You believe there is more than one person involved?"  
  
"Yes, there must be."  
  
Elrond smiled and produced a bundle of clothes that he had found near the stairs. It had a little note pinned to it that had Elladan's name on it.  
  
"Here, I believe this belongs to you," he said as he gave it to him.  
  
Elladan took the bundle and started to read the note. It was written in Elvish and it was addressed to him alone.  
  
Elladan,  
  
I'm sorry that we took your clothes and replaced them with those dresses. We wanted to pull a prank on the both of you, but it got a little out of hand. I hope you won't be mad at us.  
  
Friends?  
  
The note was neatly written, but it was not signed.  
  
"Did you see who brought this?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrond shook his head.  
  
"No, somebody must have brought it during the night. There was a bundle for your brother also, with the same note."  
  
Elladan seemed to have forgotten everything about the girl he was planning on looking for.  
  
"I wonder who did it."  
  
Elrond didn't answer, although he knew very well who the culprit was. Lorwen obviously felt guilty about it, or else she wouldn't have brought the clothes back and she wouldn't have left the notes. He had read it when had found the two bundles near the stairs. If she had written it, she was clearly well ahead on the elflings of her age. There hadn't been a mistake in the note. She really was an amazing child.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" he asked his son, who had seated himself on a bench not far away from his Ada.  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe I will get to know some children here" he answered, remembering why he had gotten up so early again.  
  
"To find out who did it?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know." Elladan heard several children running underneath him and he wanted to go and see if the girl was one of them.  
  
"Ada, can I go down already? I would like to play with those children," he asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to wait for your brother to get up?" Elrond asked surprised. "Besides, those children have to go to school soon."  
  
"I'll come back when they are in school, by that time Elrohir would still not have awoken yet," he said.  
  
"Alright then, but be careful, and no pulling pranks anymore. Am I understood?"  
  
Elladan nodded and ran toward the stairs, running past his mother who just stepped out on the balcony.  
  
"Good-morning Nana," he shouted, "see you later!"  
  
"Morning Elladan" she said back to him, but he was already out of sight.  
  
"Why is he up so early?" Celebrian asked her husband as she walked towards him and sat down beside him.  
  
"He couldn't sleep. He wanted to go find the one who stole his clothes yesterday."  
  
"It was probably somebody who they pulled a prank on."  
  
"Not really," Elrond smirked.  
  
"You know who did it, and you're not telling me?" Celebrian asked him, surprised.  
  
"I promised not to tell anybody, and I never could find the opportunity to speak with you alone," Elrond pointed out. He picked up the package for Elrohir and handed it to her.  
  
"Their clothes have been returned last night, with a note," he added.  
  
Celebrian studied the note and looked at the clothes.  
  
"Obviously a girl brought them back," she said, turning the note over.  
  
"How do you know that?" Elrond asked. It was his turn to be surprised.  
  
"The note is written too neatly," she said, handing it back to him, "and a boy would not fold clothes this way." She continued showing him what she meant.  
  
Elrond started to laugh; only his wife would be able to see such things.  
  
"You are right," Elrond finally said, shaking his head. "It was a girl; it was Haldir's daughter."  
  
"Haldir's daughter brought back the clothes?" she asked.  
  
"-and pulled the prank on our boys. She confessed to doing it yesterday evening when I came to pick her up for the dinner. She believed I had found out and came to punish her for it, so she told me everything. She asked me not to tell anyone. That's why I haven't."  
  
"Isn't she a little too young for all this. She doesn't even look like she's 10 years old."  
  
"She is ten, but she seems to be ahead of everybody. Haldir told me she even saved him from an orc one day. I still have to ask him about that."  
  
"I didn't know Haldir had taken a wife," Celebrian said, looking over the balcony to the leaves of a nearby tree.  
  
"He didn't. He found her, and nobody would take her in. It appears she would only stop crying when she was with him, so he took her in and raised her."  
  
"I never imagined Haldir as a father," Celebrian said, remembering the times when they grew up together. "I didn't think he would have the patience for it."  
  
"It seems he has found it," Elrond said. "I saw them coming out of the forest earlier this morning. I believe they went on a night walk through the forest."  
  
"He took her with him? I knew he did that often when he had to think, but taking her with him..."Celebrian didn't bother to finish her sentence. Her husband already knew what she was thinking.  
  
Silence fell as they both sipped from their tea. Elrond's tea had grown cold, but he still enjoyed it, and even more now that his wife had accompanied him.  
  
*************  
  
"Lorwen." Haldir said softly as he shook her shoulder. "It's already time to get up, my little one."  
  
Lorwen turned her head, squinting at the morning light.  
  
"Already?" she asked, still weary with sleep.  
  
Haldir nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"You can stay in bed if you want. I can tell Lómiothiel that you aren't coming today."  
  
"No, I want to go. I just have to wake up and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm sure she won't mind if you stayed home. It's only one day."  
  
"She was going to teach us how to apply bandages on an arrow wound today. I'd rather not miss this lesson, Ada," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Alright then, go and get ready. I'll see if I can find something for breakfast."  
  
"No need Ada, I'm still full from last night," she said, patting her tummy.  
  
"So I take it you want to go again this evening?" he asked her with a smile.  
  
"If I may," she repeated. "I liked meeting all those new people. I don't know that many elves yet".  
  
"What about Elladan and Elrohir?" Haldir asked teasingly.  
  
She pulled a face when she heard those two names. She had all forgotten about them, but then she smiled again and threw her arms around him.  
  
"What can they do? My Ada is a March Warden. They wouldn't dare to make you angry, now would they?" she said happily.  
  
Haldir laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You are really something, you know that," he said as he pushed her a little back so he could see her face. "I'm sure that you could handle them."  
  
"Sure I can," Lorwen said with a mischievous smile. Haldir could only laugh at the face she made when she smiled.  
  
"Now, off you go if you don't want to be late," he said, picking her out off bed and putting her down on her feet. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Elladan had been wandering around for hours, or so it seemed. It had been only 15 minutes so far, but time seemed to pass so slowly. It was still too early for him to be up. Normally, he slept until past noon, or as long as his ada would let him. He had heard from some of the children that they were getting ready for school, something Elladan hadn't done in his entire life. His father and mother taught him and his brother everything they needed to know.  
  
Lorwen didn't look old enough to go to school yet, he thought, but he still hung around the area where most children went to, believing it to be the school.  
  
*********  
  
Only a few minutes before school had started, Lorwen could be seen running towards it. Lómiothiel frowned at her. She usually was the first one to arrive.  
  
"Lorwen, is there something wrong?" she asked when Lorwen walked by her.  
  
"No, my lady," Lorwen answered politely. "My dad took me out to the forest last night and I was having trouble waking up this morning. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise."  
  
Lómiothiel smiled at her she was so young and still so polite. She would never have guessed that Haldir's daughter could be so obedient; being left alone for most of the time when he was working. She stepped aside and allowed Lorwen to enter the classroom. Then her eyes fell on the eldest son of Elrond and Celebrian, who was still leaning against the tree.  
  
"Elladan, would you like to join us?" she asked him. "We are learning how to bandage an arrow wound today. I'm sure your father has already taught you that, so we could use your expertise."  
  
"If I may," he replied walking towards her, "I would love to attend a normal class."  
  
"Of course, come on in," Lómiothiel said, moving away so he could also enter.  
  
Lorwen had already taken her seat. She usually sat in front of the class, where she could see everything. When she saw Elladan enter the class she felt her stomach turn. 'Why was he here?'  
  
Luckily for Lorwen he couldn't sit near her, all the seats were taken except for one seat in the last row.  
  
Elladan could see Lorwen sitting clearly from where he sat, but she didn't turn around.  
  
Indoor classes only lasted until noon and after that the children were free to go. Tomorrow they would have fencing lessons, and that would last the entire day. So when the lessons of that day were over, the children would usually run back home to have some lunch with their parents and then they would go play.  
  
Lorwen usually had lunch alone. Isaviel used to bring her a plate of food or waited for her at the school to walk with her to her place. She wasn't there today, so Lorwen decided to walk home.  
  
"Lorwen, wait for me," Elladan shouted from behind.  
  
She froze. 'What does he want,' she asked herself. Lorwen stopped, but didn't turn around. When Elladan reached her, she began walking again, not daring to look at him.  
  
"I've seen you at dinner with grandmother yesterday," he started nervously.  
  
"So have I," Lorwen replied politely, but shortly.  
  
"I didn't have the chance to say something to you then," he continued as they walked. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Elladan," he stopped and nervously looked around.  
  
"Lorwen," she answered, only standing still for a second and then walking further.  
  
"That's a nice name," Elladan continued.  
  
Lorwen just shrugged and walked on. Elladan desperately tried to find something more to say to her, but he just kept hobbling along.  
  
"Are you going to follow me all the way home?" Lorwen asked a little agitated.  
  
"I would like to talk to you, but I can't seem to find the words to do so," he answered truthfully.  
  
"What would you like to talk about?" Lorwen asked a little surprised that he just wanted to talk. What was he getting at? If he suspected she had taken his clothes he would have said so ages ago.  
  
There weren't many elves left around them. Most of them had gone home for lunch.  
  
"I don't know, I.I want, I just." Elladan staggered on and took a deep breath. "I would just like to get to know you, you seem nice. I want to be friends," he managed to say in one breath.  
  
"Friends," Lorwen asked, "why?"  
  
"Because I think you are a nice girl, and I want to get to know you better."  
  
"You already said that," Lorwen said, looking up at the tree where she lived.  
  
"I really would like to become friends." Elladan continued, following Lorwen's gaze.  
  
"And do what?" Lorwen asked, looking back at him.  
  
"I don't know. What do you like to do?" he asked, "play hide and seek? Or tag?"  
  
"I don't like games very much," she said shaking her head. "I'd rather practice my archery, fencing or read my books."  
  
"You do?" Elladan asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, why would I be in school if I didn't want to learn those things?"  
  
"Are you.euhm.are you any good at it?" he asked a little scared that he had insulted her.  
  
"Just a little," Lorwen said shrugging. "Some day I want to be as good as my Ada," she continued a large smile covering her face.  
  
"Why don't we go practising then?" he asked happily because he had found something they could do together.  
  
"I was going to this afternoon" she replied, walking up the stairs.  
  
"I'll see you there then!" Elladan said and then turned to go back to his flet (. Happily humming on his way home, he suddenly remembered that he had to be home hours ago. Running all the way home, he started panting when he had reached the top of the stairs and stormed into the house. His Naneth, Ada and brother had already started eating, so he quickly sat down and started loading food on his plate.  
  
"Where have you been all morning?" Celebrian asked just as he was about to start eating.  
  
"I went to school," he said with a large smile as he started eating.  
  
"To school," Elrond asked surprised, "and back at home I have to drag you to my study to learn anything, and here you go freely?"  
  
"Ugh, then I'm glad I wasn't near you. The one time we don't have to attend classes you go to school," Elrohir said disappointed that Elladan had left before he had awoken, but on the other hand glad that he hadn't been dragged along to school.  
  
"And what, pray tell, are you planning this afternoon? More school?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No, I am.I mean.we are practising our archery skills this afternoon," Elladan said after his brother had shot him a dark glance.  
  
"Luckily, no school," Elrohir sighed with relief. "Are we competing against some Lorien elflings?" he then asked; his face clearing up all of a sudden.  
  
"Not really, but we could make a competition of it," Elladan said looking at his twin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not competing against a she-elf!" Elrohir's voice rang out over the practice fields, turning every head in their direction.  
  
"Elrohir, stop making such a big deal out of this," Elladan hissed in his direction. "You wanted to come, so now you are here and here you will remain!"  
  
"I don't care, I don't want to!" he shouted again, clearly not wanting to budge.  
  
"Are you afraid you will lose?" Lorwen's voice rang out over the field as loud as Elrohir's, startling everybody yet again.  
  
"No, of course not." Elrohir's voice sounded a lot quieter, "it's just a waste of time. I'll win anyway!" he yelled and notched an arrow.  
  
"You tricked him into shooting," Elladan whispered towards Lorwen as he watched his twin release the arrow.  
  
Lorwen only laughed mischieviously and drew an arrow from her quiver. It landed just over Elrohir's.  
  
"See, I told you I was going to win," Elrohir sneered, dodging a push from Elladan.  
  
"It's not over yet," Elladan grumbled as he notched his own arrow. When he released the arrow, it buried itself into his intended target, right next to Elrohir's arrow.  
  
"I told you I was going to win." The younger twin started to jump up and down.  
  
"Enough already," Lorwen said. "Shoot an arrow, it's your turn."  
  
"We have to beat him," Elladan whispered to her again. "He'll never let us live this down if he wins," Lorwen only nodded. She was good at archery, but not as good as the two more experienced elflings that had had several decades more training than she had. She would need a lot of luck to outshoot them.  
  
Elrohir's arrow embedded itself next to his other one, but this didn't seem to please him very much. Kicking up dirt he tried to surprise Lorwen so she'd miss as well.  
  
"Right in the middle of that little circle," she said slowly as she aimed and released.  
  
The arrow soared through the air and embedded itself right where she had said; turning around with a smile that was only met with Elladan's. Elrohir's face looked like he was about to start explode with annoyance; his eyes were slitted and his shoulders were taut.  
  
They kept at it the entire afternoon, shooting arrow after arrow. When the sun had dropped down beneath the trees, they finally stopped. Their mission was complete. Elrohir did not win the competition, but he came in second. Elladan had won easily to his younger brother. Lorwen had known that it had been impossible to beat them, so she didn't mind being third. She still had a lot to practice.  
  
Walking back to their proper flet's, Elrohir's mood seemed to have taken a turn for the better. After all, he had beaten the she-elf and he would get his revenge on his brother soon enough.  
  
"Will I see you tonight at dinner?" Elladan asked softly when their roads parted.  
  
"I don't know yet, it depends if my Adar is going," she replied.  
  
"Come on, you have to come," Elrohir pleaded. "We'll have so much to talk about." He continued thinking of the archery-contest they just had had.  
  
"Alright, I will," she said and started to run towards Haldir who had just come from his guard duties.  
  
"Good evening Ada!" she shouted from a great distance.  
  
"We will see you tonight then!" Elladan shouted after her, watching her run towards the March Warden and jumping into his embrace. Shaking his head, Elladan and his brother continued to walk towards their flet.  
  
"That was Haldir's daughter?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Elladan only nodded and continued to walk on.  
  
"I never knew he had a daughter," Elrohir continued, but Elladan wasn't really paying attention to him anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see you spent the afternoon with Elrond's boys," Haldir said, smiling at the girl in his arms. "What did you do? Archery?" he asked, pointing to her bow and quiver.  
  
Lorwen started to tell how him how her day had been, not leaving out the part about her being defeated by the twins in the contest.  
  
"Don't worry," Haldir said comfortingly, "you'll beat them someday. Besides, I think you already have by stealing their clothes," he finished with a smirk.  
  
"I forgot all about that," she said, thinking about it again.  
  
"So I take it you are going to the dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes, can you come too?" she looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.  
  
"I can, but not for long. I hope you don't mind staying there by yourself for a while."  
  
"I don't. Elrond will bring me home," she said, looking forward to the dinner.  
  
"That's Lord Elrond, pen neth." Haldir whispered in her ear as they walked up the stairs to their flet. 


	14. Chapter 14

Days went by like they were hours, and the twins spent them all with Lorwen and some of her friends. The three of them weren't really that bad when you got to know them. At least, that was what most believed.  
  
They played games, shot arrows and just hung out like elflings did. Elladan even persuaded Elrohir to join them in going to school one day. Afterwards, he admitted that school hadn't been so bad after all but that he didn't wanted to spend his time in another school.  
  
Evenings were spent in the dining hall with Galadriel and Celeborn. The more time the three spent there, the more elflings joined them. By the time the Peredhil's had to leave, they had another table put in the dining room for only the elflings.  
  
As the last night finally approached, Elladan began to get nervous once more.   
  
"If I don't ask her today, I will never get to it," he thought to himself. "I have to get her alone tonight!"  
  
But with all these elflings it was hard enough to even say something to her at all, let alone talk privately.  
  
"I will have to wait," he thought to himself as he saw one of the little ones pull on Lorwen's sleeve to be picked up. He watched her as she put the little elfling on her lap and started playing with her.  
  
Elladan sighed. Why was he feeling like this? What was wrong with him? He never looked at two she-elves playing, but why couldn't he look away? What kept his gaze upon them?  
  
Sighing deeply, he pushed his chair back and walked outside. The cool breeze helped him to shake the drowsiness he had felt inside, but it did not aid the way he felt. Sighing deeply once more he leaned on the balcony, placing his arms on smooth wood and rested his head on them.  
  
"What ails you my son?" a soft voice sounded behind him after he had stood here for several minutes.  
  
"I don't know Ada," he sighed again.  
  
"Is it because we are leaving tomorrow?" Elrond asked as he stepped forward until he stood next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I think that is it," Elladan replied slowly.  
  
"You have never been sad before when we left Lorien," Elrond remarked.  
  
"I've never had playmates in Lorien before either."  
  
A short silence fell. Elladan walked towards a stuffed bench that stood against the tree trunk and sat down. Elrond followed him and sat down next to him.  
  
"It's not just the fact that we are leaving, is it?" Elrond asked again.  
  
No reply came from Elladan on that question and Elrond had to smile.  
  
"I don't know why I feel the way I feel," Elladan said after a long silence.  
  
"What do you feel then?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I want to spend as much time as possible with her, and I have so far, but when I want to ask her something I can't utter the words. It's like they refuse to come out."  
  
"You are talking about Lorwen, aren't you?" Elrond asked softly, looking at his son.  
  
Elladan nodded and kept silent, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"And what do you feel?" Elrond asked even though he was sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"I get excited every time I'm not with her, but when I am going to meet her or when I'm with her I'm too scared to say much so I mostly listen to what she has to say. She isn't that talkative so most of the time we just stay quiet. I hate it when others know what to say to her, and I don't. And I hate not being able to see her anymore after tomorrow."  
  
Elrond had been quiet throughout all of his son's grievances, and smiled softly as he remembered the same feelings he had for his wife many years ago.  
  
"It is not funny Ada," Elladan growled as he saw his father smile.  
  
"I know, I was just thinking back at the time when I felt the same way, but I was much older than you are now...much older. You are but an elfling now Elladan, these feelings will pass."  
  
"You think I feel this way I feel because I love her?" Elladan asked surprised. Deep down he had been thinking of that option as well, but he had quickly put it aside. From the stories he had heard before, love was something that made you feel good, and this feeling he had wasn't good at all. It was making him nervous.  
  
"Yes, Elladan, you think you love her, but at this age it's hardly possible to be in love and stay in love. You still have to grow a lot, learn a lot, and see a lot before you can really feel something for a she-elf ." Elrond started to explain, but with every word he said he could see that his son became even more confused.  
  
"So I love her, but I don't love her?" he asked.  
  
"You love her on the way elflings love each other. That's something entirely different from the way grown-ups love each other. In the way you love her only means that she will always be a special person in your life and a very good friend. Only when you both get older might those feelings turn into grown-up love or they might not. It depends on how things change when you grown up. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think I do," Elladan replied, "just be friends."  
  
"Good," Elrond said, putting his hand on Elladan's shoulder. "I'm going back inside, are you coming?"  
  
"In a minute Ada," Elladan said as he watched Elrond stand up and walk to the door. Staying in the same position for several minutes after he had disappeared, Elladan had any intention of going back inside.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir asked, startling Elladan.  
  
"Yes?" he said shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts.  
  
"Aren't you coming in? Are you just going to sit here for the entire last night?"  
  
"No, I was just...never mind. I'll come in now."  
  
"You are acting strangely. Are you not feeling well?" Elrohir asked worried.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about having to go back to our lessons tomorrow," Elladan lied.  
  
"So you would like to stay here rather than go home?"  
  
"Yes," Elladan admitted, "why?"  
  
"I would rather stay here, too," Elrohir admitted, "but it's not up to us. Let's go inside before we miss everything."  
  
Together they walked back inside and tried to have fun as much as they could before they had to go to bed.  
  
"Lorwen, would you mind going with us?" Elrond asked as they prepared to leave the dinner that had become a small party.  
  
"If you don't mind, My Lord," Lorwen replied, standing in front of him. Finally, she had learned to address him as Lord; the night before they would leave.  
  
"Come on then," he said, offering her his hand and bidding Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn goodnight. After having said goodnight to the others as well, they left.  
  
"I want to talk to you before you leave tonight," Elladan whispered to her when they were walking towards the tree that held their flet.  
  
Lorwen nodded, wondering why he had to speak to her. Suppressing a yawn, she looked up to see the moon so she could estimate what time it was.  
  
"It's already long past midnight, Lorwen," Celebrian said softly as she saw the little girl looking up. "You are tired aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady," Lorwen answered politely.  
  
"You can call me Celebrian, pen neth," she said smiling.  
  
"I will walk with you to your tree before I go to mine on my own. It is not far," Lorwen said after a while of silence when she saw that most of them where tired.  
  
"Will you at least come up with me?" Elladan asked.  
  
Again Lorwen nodded, this time with a frown. "What does he want," she asked herself.  
  
Following them upstairs, and watching Elrohir and his parents go inside, Lorwen turned her attention to Elladan who stood next to her.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," he started, twisting his hands nervously as if he were proposing marriage to her. "I was wondering if we could be..." he stopped, unable to continue.  
  
"Elladan, where are you?! You are supposed to be packing your things!" Elrond's voice boomed from inside. "Get in here!"  
  
"If we could be what," Lorwen asked. She was scared that Lord Elrond would see her keeping Elladan from his tasks and didn't want him to be mad at her just before they left.  
  
"I wondered if we could be friends," he said in one breath and with closed eyes. Once the words had been said, he peeked at her face to see how she would react.  
  
"Sure!" she said, watching Elladan's smile grow bigger.  
  
"You will?" he asked once more to make sure he had understood correctly.  
  
She nodded to his question and wondered why he made such a big deal out of this friendship. He slowly raised his hand to caress her cheek.  
  
"Elladan, where are you hiding," Elrond's voice called out to him much closer than before.  
  
Seeing his Ada standing on the top step, Elladan pulled his hand back quickly and turned to face him hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, there you are." Elrond smiled as he saw that he had been found out. He had been watching them for several minutes now and had seen everything. "It's late already Lorwen, shouldn't you be going home now?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes I should be. I just wanted to say goodnight," she replied. Elrond could clearly see that she was still confused about what had just happened between her and his eldest son, and he had to smile  
  
"Quel undome Elladan, Lord Elrond," she said politely, bowing slightly before turning to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Quel Undome, Lorwen," Elrond said and turned around to go back indoors  
  
"Quel Undome, mellon nîn," Elladan said softly, but he knew she had heard him and turned around hesitantly to follow his Adar.  
  
Lorwen slowed down for a mere second but continued on her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she began running towards her own tree.  
  
"Where have you been?" Haldir asked a little aggravated that she had been out so long.  
  
"I was with Elladan and Lord Elrond, Ada," she said softly, turning her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Lorien is a fair safe place Lorwen, and I know you know this, but I still don't want you out there wandering on your own at this time of night!" Haldir said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada, it will not happen again, I promise. I lost track of time and..." Lorwen stopped explaining suddenly and it made Haldir even more curious.  
  
"Lorwen," he asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Elladan asked me if we could be friends," she answered.  
  
"I thought you already were friends," Haldir asked as he picked Lorwen up and carried her to the couch and sat her down on his lap.  
  
"I believed so too," she muttered as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Ada?" she asked after a short silence.  
  
"Yes pen neth," he asked still staring towards front of the flet.  
  
"Do friends always touch each other's cheeks?"  
  
"What?" Haldir asked again, for he was certain that he had misunderstood her question.  
  
"Do friends touch each other's cheeks often?" she asked again.  
  
"No, Lorwen, they don't," Haldir said and sat up. "Why, what happened?" he asked worried.  
  
"Elladan touched my cheek after I had said that we should be friends," she said, looking at her father. "Was that wrong?"  
  
"Not really, Lorwen, but that's not the way friends act, at least not to my knowledge," Haldir said. 'I have to talk to Elrond about this,' he thought.  
  
"I liked it, though. It was like a soft wind was touching my cheek," she said, pulling Haldir from his thoughts. "Should I have stepped back?" she asked as she saw Haldir looking at her.  
  
Haldir's mind was racing, 'How should I answer this? I don't know what to say.' He stayed silent for several moments but finally blurted out something.  
  
"Ehm, no, if you.you are.it's up to you to decide if you want somebody to touch your cheek, Lorwen."  
  
"Does it mean something?" she asked curious because she never had seen her Ada respond in such a manner.  
  
'Ai, not that question. Not now, not yet, not ever,' Haldir thought.  
  
"Sometimes two elves who love each other caress each others cheek, to show their affection," he said, remembering what he had said ages ago to Orophin when he had asked a similar question. 'Now please stop asking questions about it, I'm not ready to tell you this.'  
  
"Love, what is that?" she asked. Haldir closed his eyes and hung his head. 'Ai Valar, help me. This is going too far. I can't take it!'  
  
"It's something that you are way to young to know what it is," Haldir said quickly, standing up and placing her on the couch. "You'll find out when you are ready for it!"  
  
"But. I want to learn," Lorwen complained.  
  
"Not this Lorwen. Love is something for grown-ups, not for elflings," he managed to say in a somewhat normal voice. He had felt like he wanted to yell at her to forget that question, for good. "Isn't it time for bed yet?" he asked quickly to get rid of the questions that were driving him to the brink of insanity.  
  
She nodded and yawned when she remembered how tired she really was.  
  
"I'll go get myself ready," she said and walked towards her bedroom, leaving Haldir in the room alone.  
  
Remembering how he had reacted to her questions, he shook his head. "A fine father you make," he thought as he walked towards her bedroom where Lorwen had already gotten in bed. He sat down on the side of the bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Ada?" she asked as he pulled the blanket straight.  
  
"Yes pen neth?" he replied.  
  
"When will I be old enough to know what love is?" she asked.  
  
"Not for another 1000 years," he said as quickly as he could. 'Not in another 2000 years if I have something to say about it' he thought.  
  
"That long?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes Lorwen, now enough with these questions, go to sleep."  
  
"Maer fuin, Ada," Lorwen said.  
  
"Maer fuin, Lorwen," Haldir replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead and stood.  
  
Lorwen smiled and turned to her side and Haldir looked at her for a few moments before leaving the room.  
  
'I have to go talk with Lord Elrond about this. He should know this and maybe he would know what to say,' he thought as he entered the living room again. Leaving very quietly, as to not wake Lorwen, he left the flet and headed to find Elrond. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"So you think we should do nothing?" Haldir asked surprised as Elrond answered his question.  
  
"Nay, it will sort itself out. They both are too young to realize what this sort of love means. They will just remain friends until they are of age and then we'll see what happens."  
  
Haldir frowned. This wasn't the answer he had expected to get.  
  
"What do I tell her when she asks again," he posed his second question to Lord Elrond.  
  
"The answer to that question will solve itself when it presents itself," Elrond answered in a riddle. He smiled as he saw the look on the March Warden's face. "Being a father means having to answer endless questions Haldir, haven't you noticed that?"  
  
"Yes," Haldir replied raising an eyebrow, "it has come to my mind many times." He continued thinking about some of the questions she had recently asked. "Still, I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
Elrond smiled and patted him on the back."What say you, let's retire for the night? We have a tiring journey ahead of us."  
  
Haldir nodded and wished him goodnight before returning to his own flet.  
  
*******  
  
When Lorwen woke up the next morning, it took her a few moments to remember last night's events. She also remembered that today the Peredhil's were leaving. They were going back to Rivendell, and it might be years until they would came back for another visit.  
  
She stood up and got dressed before she walked into the living room where Haldir was already eating his breakfast.  
  
"You're up early," he said when she took place on the chair across from the table.  
  
"The Peredhil's are leaving today and I wanted to see them off" Lorwen said while eating a piece of fruit.  
  
"You mean you want to see Elladan off," Haldir teased her.  
  
Lorwen smiled and pulled a face at him.  
  
"May I be excused?" she asked as she had finished her breakfast, looking up at her Ada who was still eating.  
  
"Have you eaten enough?"  
  
Lorwen nodded and waited until Haldir nodded his head as well before she stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"Have you told them yet that you were the one who replaced their clothes?" Haldir asked just before she closed the door.  
  
Lorwen froze. She had completely forgotten about that.  
  
"No," she said turning back, "I forgot."  
  
"If I were you, I would tell them before they leave and before somebody else tells them. They might get angry if you don't."  
  
Lorwen hurried towards the flet they had stayed in, but only found Elrond and Celebrian still packing their son's things.  
  
"Mae govannen Lorwen," Elrond said as she stood in front of his door. "The boys aren't here for the moment. They are out somewhere."  
  
"I'll go find them, then, but I will say goodbye to you first," Lorwen said.  
  
Giving them both a big hug, Lorwen ran away to find Elladan and Elrohir. She froze as she saw Mydia standing with them, laughing wickedly. Lorwen knew that she was telling them who had pulled the prank on them. When they all looked in her direction, she could see that Elladan and Elrohir were both rather angry at her.  
  
Without even thinking, Lorwen turned and ran away from the twins, away from Mydia for she would have enjoyed it so much to see her cry. She would not grant her that much pleasure. Trying so hard not to cry until she was out of reach of them, she hadn't heard Elladan ran a few steps in her direction and even call out her name.  
  
Still running, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they flowed freely down her cheeks. She sought solace in the forest, but once she arrived she only found even more tears. Letting herself fall to the ground, she sobbed uncontrollably and stayed crying in the same position for several hours.  
  
"Why did she have to tell them that? I wanted to do it. Oh I wish I never pulled that prank on them. What must they be thinking of me now? I just made a friend, now I've lost him," she thought out loud.  
  
"I don't think you've lost your friend Lorwen," a voice suddenly said.  
  
"Who's there?" Lorwen asked startled. Standing up and wiping her tears away she could see a bright light emerge from the woods in front of her.  
  
"My Lady," Lorwen said and bowed deeply as she saw Galadriel approach.  
  
"What's wrong, my little one?" she asked, cupping Lorwen's chin in her hand and turning her head towards her. "Why have you been crying?"  
  
"I don't think that Elladan and I are friends anymore," Lorwen said, trying to stop her tears from falling.  
  
Galadriel released her chin and smiled upon her.  
  
"Because of the prank?" Galadriel said with mirth clearly in her voice.  
  
Lorwen nodded and wiped across her face again.  
  
"I don't think my grandson will let something like that come between his friendship with you Lorwen," Galadriel said, stroking her head gently. "I've seen the way he acts when he's around you, he will not be so easily distracted by a mere prank."  
  
"Really," Lorwen asked, swallowing her tears.  
  
"I'm positive, and you know I'm never wrong about these things. You should have seen the look on his face when his Ada made him go with them before he had a chance to see you again. I've never seen him looking around for anybody so desperately."  
  
"They left already?"  
  
"Yes, we just saw them off. I went for a walk, but then I heard you."  
  
"I have to tell him that I'm sorry!" Lorwen suddenly said rather loudly.  
  
"They went that way." Galadriel said pointing Northwest. "Don't venture out in the woods too far. Danger is all around us," Galadriel warned her.  
  
"I won't! Thank you, My Lady!" Lorwen said before running as fast as she could in the direction she had pointed out. The Peredhil's were travelling by horse and had already gained some distance. But Lorwen knew she could move faster than a horse in these woods, and started to jump from tree to tree to catch up with them.  
  
Soon enough she could hear them not far ahead so she tried to go even faster. Jumping down the tree, she landed gracefully on her feet behind them and called out his name.  
  
Elladan turned around on his horse and saw her standing behind them.  
  
"Lorwen," he uttered, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Elrohir didn't waste time and urged his horse towards her. Lorwen resisted the urge to pull away as his horse stopped right in front of her and he jumped off.  
  
"I already forgave you," he whispered as he hugged her after standing still in front of her for a second.  
  
"I am sorry, Elrohir," she answered as he pulled back.  
  
"Don't be, we would have done the same," he said before getting back on his horse. "Until later, mellon nîn," he said and turned his horse towards his brother. "I'll hold them up, but don't take too long." he said to him.  
  
"Thank you brother," Elladan said not taking his eyes from her.  
  
Elrohir rode after his parents while Elladan slowly descended from his horse and started walking towards her. Lorwen knew that he could clearly see that she had been crying, and also that she had moved as fast as she could to catch up with them. Her hair stuck to her forehead and several leaves and small branches were still trapped in her hair.  
  
When he stood in front of her, he started to pick them out of her hair and wipe the hair away from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Elladan," she started, "I should have told you myself."  
  
He remained silent and just watched her.  
  
"I didn't mean to take it so far." another silence fell, "are we still friends?"  
  
"Of course we are," Elladan said as he put his right hand on her shoulder. "It was just a prank. Think nothing of it."  
  
"But." Lorwen started, but Elladan put his finger over her lips to silence her.  
  
"Nothing. I have already forgotten it. I had a nice time in Lorien. It's been some time since I've really felt welcome here."  
  
"You will always be welcome here," Lorwen said, rejecting his comment.  
  
"And I have you to thank for it," he said.  
  
"Will you come back soon?" Lorwen asked after a short silence.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so. We hadn't been here for fifteen years, so I think it will be at least that long until we return."  
  
"Oh," Lorwen said, disappointed, and lowered her head.  
  
Elladan pushed her chin back up with his hand and gave her a big smile.  
  
"You can always come and visit us," he said.  
  
"That would be great!" Lorwen said. "I've never been outside of Lorien. I only know other places from books and stories".  
  
"I'm sure your Ada will let you stay with us for a while."  
  
Lorwen nodded but didn't know what to say next, and neither did Elladan. Standing still, close to each other, Lorwen could almost hear his heart beating.  
  
"Elladan!!!" Lord Elrond's voice boomed suddenly through the forest, breaking the silence.  
  
Lorwen could see in Elladan's eyes that he had been caught by surprise by the sudden call. He stepped forward and hugged her tightly as if he didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Elladan where are you!" they now heard Celebrian's voice trail through the forest filled with worry.  
  
Letting her go reluctantly, he briefly let his lips touch her cheek before he turned around to get back on his horse and follow his parents once more. Turning round one more time before he disappeared from her sight, he waved to her and spurred his horse on to go further.  
  
Sighing deeply Lorwen turned back as well and started on the long way home, thinking about everything that had happened. When she finally arrived back home, she found Haldir pacing up and down in front of the big stairs that led up to the Lord and the Lady's flet.  
  
"Where have you been?" he said rather loudly when he saw her finally. "Have you any idea how worried I was?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ada," she whispered and lowered her glance.  
  
"What happened? I can see that you have been crying" he said in a softer tone, kneeling down in front of her so he could look her into her eyes.  
  
"I was too late. Mydia had told them everything, so I ran away from them to hide. Lady Galadriel said I could go after them and that they weren't angry with me. So I ran after them." Lorwen told him what had happened.  
  
After she had finished Haldir wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I was so worried that something had happened to you." He pushed himself away from her so he could look her in the eye again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."  
  
Lorwen stepped closer again and hugged her Ada once more.  
  
"Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you," he said as he stood up again. "You can go up now".  
  
Lorwen nodded and began climbing the large stairs, leaving Haldir watching her as she ascended.  
  
Feeling a little nervous Lorwen climbed the last stair and stood, waiting, until Galadriel would ask her to come in. It didn't take long before Lorwen heard her saying in her mind that she could enter. At first Lorwen had found this voice in her head strange, but she quickly got used to it and had hoped that she herself could one day do the same.  
  
"I saw that you were able to catch up to them," Galadriel smiled as she saw Lorwen enter.  
  
"Yes, my Lady," she answered as she bowed deep before her.  
  
"No need for formalities here. You can call me Galadriel," she said smiling. "Come, sit down, you must be tired."  
  
Lorwen sat down, but still didn't feel comfortable sitting there.  
  
"Tell me, what was and is going on between you and my grandson?" she asked Lorwen, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yes, I already know most of what has happened," Galadriel said smiling, "but I wanted to hear it from you".  
  
Lorwen started to tell about everything that had happened and Galadriel sat and listened to her. When she finally finished, Celeborn walked in.  
  
"My love, I believe Haldir has been waiting long enough at the bottom of the stairs to take his daughter home," he said, smiling down on Lorwen.  
  
"Ada is waiting for me?" Lorwen asked and jumped up from the cushions she had been sitting on.  
  
"No worries, Lorwen, he knows where you are this time," Galadriel said, reassuring her after she had read her mind again, "but our story has ended anyway, so you can go to him now on one condition."  
  
"Yes M. Galadriel" Lorwen corrected herself.  
  
"That you come up here more often. I do enjoy your company," Galadriel said.  
  
"I will," Lorwen said as she stood up.  
  
"Ok, then, I will talk about it with Haldir tomorrow," she said. "Off you go now," she smiled.  
  
Lorwen bowed deeply to both Celeborn and Galadriel before running down the stairs towards her waiting Ada.  
  
"What happened up there? You were there for ages," Haldir said as she reached the bottom stair.  
  
"I had to explain what happened between Elladan and me," Lorwen told him.  
  
"If you aren't too tired, I would like to hear that story as well." Haldir laughed as he picked her up and started walking to their flet.  
  
So Lorwen started to tell her story for the second time. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
It had been several years after the extended visit of the Peredhil's in Lorien and Lorwen was now preparing to spend a month in Rivendell. She had been there before but not longer than a couple of days for a visit. Haldir and his brothers had taken on some messenger jobs to Rivendell so that Lorwen could go along and play with the twins for a few days before they had to leave again.  
  
But now, the big moment had almost arrived. Only 3 more weeks left and Haldir would bring her to Rivendell before leaving on a patrol job along the borders for 3 weeks. Normally Rumil or Orophin would haved watched her, but she had managed to persuade Haldir to let her stay with the Peredhil's instead.  
  
While thinking about what she was going to do when she got there, Lorwen sat in Haldir's chair until Orophin came in.  
  
"Lorwen, where are you?"  
  
"I'm here adartor (uncle), on the porch," Lorwen answered, leaning back in the chair tipping it over a little, but not enough to make it fall.  
  
"Ha, there you are!" Orophin said as he stepped out onto the porch. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" Lorwen said, sitting up straight and paying full attention to what he had to ask.  
  
"I was wondering.you aren't interested in going on a little hunting trip with us, are you?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course I would be interested!" Lorwen exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around Orophin's neck. "Will you take me along? I promise I will be good!"  
  
Orophin laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"Then let's go ask your Ada, shall we?" he said, smiling as he put her down on the floor again.  
  
Lorwen immediately pulled a face knowing that Haldir didn't like her going out on any trips without him.  
  
"No worries pen neth, we will persuade him. Rumil is waiting for us downstairs, shall we?"  
  
He was hardly able to finish his sentence as Lorwen had already grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs.  
  
**********  
  
"Please Ada?" Lorwen begged as Orophin and Rumil had asked him if she could go with them.  
  
Throwing dark looks to both of his brothers Haldir didn't really know what to say. He would rather have her staying at home, safe, but she appeared to have her heart set on the trip. How could he refuse?  
  
"Please?" Lorwen said, pulling on his hand.  
  
Looking down at her, distracted by thoughts of everything what could go wrong on such a trip, he could see that she really was looking forward to it.  
  
"When do you plan to leave?" Haldir asked Rumil still not sure if he should let her go.  
  
"This afternoon," he answered.  
  
"Can I go, Ada?" Lorwen said once more, tugging on his hand again.  
  
Hélas, who stood near Haldir, could clearly see the pain in his eyes. He wanted to let her go with them, but he didn't want any harm come to her, and hunting trips were always dangerous.  
  
"Come on Haldir, we have to get ready. Can she come or not?" Orophin finally said bluntly.  
  
Looking at her once more and seeing her pleading eyes cast upon him he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Alright, you can go," he sighed, "but be careful!" he said sternly as he watched Lorwen run off to get ready.  
  
"You two better bring her back unharmed," he said threateningly as he caught his brothers by the arm.  
  
"We will Haldir, we promise," Rumil said.  
  
Letting them both go he watched them descend and walk over to their flets to prepare for the hunt.  
  
"Valar, please say I did the right thing in letting her go with them," Haldir sighed as he returned to his business.  
  
"You can't keep her locked in her room forever Haldir," Hélas said, patting his back.  
  
"I know, but it pains me to let her go alone."  
  
"She won't be alone. Rumil and Orophin are with her."  
  
Haldir nodded, but still had a hard time in concentrating himself on the task ahead.  
  
********  
  
Noon came and soon a small band of elves had gathered for the hunting trip. Lorwen was the only youngster there, so she stayed close to her uncles, waiting nervously. As they pulled out, Lorwen could see Haldir watching them go, looking terribly worried. She waved to him just before they went out of his sight.  
  
Sighing, Haldir sat down and shook his head.  
  
'I hope this will go well," he thought to himself.  
  
********  
  
Lorwen sat high up in a tree with some of the hunters, waiting until the others drove the game towards them so they could shoot them from a safe place. She had picked out a nice place and had a view over the entire area. On the opposite side and on the nearby trees more elves sat waiting patiently until they could release their arrows, which were already notched and aimed at the ground below.  
  
They had walked for several hours before arriving at the site they occupied now.  
  
Rumil and Orophin had told her to stay with the others, for it was far too dangerous for her to be chasing the game. They had told her she had to climb in this tree and stay as quiet as possible and that's exactly what she had done so far.  
  
She had heard some elves complain about bringing her along, but a dark look from both brothers had made them quiet in a moment.  
  
They had been sitting still for what seemed a very long time until some of the elves started to position themselves a little better.  
  
"Move over little one," Lorwen heard an elf grumble to her just before he gave her a shove. Totally caught off guard Lorwen lost her balance and before she could grab hold of something, she tumbled off the branch and landed with a loud thud on the ground below. Pain swept through her leg as she landed and twisted her ankle badly.  
  
Most elves had seen what had happened and threw dark looks at the elf that had shoved her off the tree, but he just shrugged and took her place on the branch.  
  
"Threwyn that was uncalled for!" an elf who sat near him hissed at him.  
  
"She shouldn't have been here in the first place!" he answered, not even bothering to look down to see if she was alright.  
  
None of the elves dared to go down to check on her, afraid that they might scare away the game that was coming towards them. Finally one of the elves slowly and quietly descended so that he could at least whisper to her without having to speak up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Elvar asked in a whisper.  
  
"I hurt my ankle," Lorwen whispered back, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"What he did was totally uncalled for, you did nothing wrong. We will report this when we get back. Do you think you can climb?"  
  
"No, I can hardly stand on it."  
  
"Then you will have to hide. I'm sorry pen neth, but this hunt is over for you," Elvar said and looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Ok," Lorwen sighed, "I'll hide over there somewhere, away from the path of the game."(.)  
  
"I'll come looking for you when I can," Elvar said as he slowly ascended the tree.  
  
Lorwen tried very hard to keep her sobs quiet as she limped away from the tree. This wasn't how she had expected the hunt would turn out to be.  
  
Sitting down, she removed her right boot and looked at her ankle. It had swollen and started to turn a bluish hue. Touching it caused even more pain so she quickly tried to get her boot back on, but it didn't fit anymore. The pain was almost unbearable but nothing she did could lessen it.  
  
Sitting there with nothing to do, she realized she had lost her bow in the fall. She pulled the small dagger from her boot just in case somebody or something might sneak up on her while she was sitting there and wished that Elvar would come to get her soon.  
  
She could hear the game getting closer and listened to the enthusiastic cries of the hunters as their arrows found their mark. Getting up slowly Lorwen decided to head back, or at least move up a little so she could see when it was over.  
  
Limping slowly, she had only just left the tree she had been resting against when she suddenly saw the bushes directly in front of her move violently. Realizing that she was in danger she started limping away from it backwards.  
  
Suddenly several deer jumped out of the bushes and ran for their lives, not bothering about the small elfling that tried desperately to get out of their path.  
  
*************  
  
Rumil and Orophin came to the place where several of the animals had been killed. As they saw some of the deer divert their way of escape. Thinking nothing of it, for they had more than enough already they made their way towards the rest of the hunters until suddenly one of the elder elves ran towards them.  
  
"Rumil, Orophin, hurry, they are going in the wrong direction!" Elvar shouted at them.  
  
"Relax Elvar, we have plenty here, let them go," Orophin said laughing.  
  
"That's not what I meant," he shouted. "Lorwen is hiding over there somewhere! We've got to chase them away before they get to her!"  
  
Skipping a heartbeat and turning deadly pale, both brothers looked at each other before they could order their bodies to move in the direction Elvar ran.  
  
The terrain was rough as they ran until it suddenly sloped downhill. Stopping, they tried to spot Lorwen somewhere, but the trees prevented them from seeing anything. They could hear the deer moving further and further away, but could not see them.  
  
Running after them as fast as they could, they kept on wishing that Lorwen was safe and unharmed for Haldir would have their hides if something had happened to her.  
  
As they ran, they saw Lorwen lying on the ground and stopped dead in their tracks. Swallowing hard they approached her carefully her. She lay on her side; her back turned towards them and huddled up into a ball.  
  
Gently turning her onto her back, they saw that she was clenching her eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Lorwen?" Rumil asked softly as he kneeled next to her, assessing her wounds.  
  
"Pain," was the only response they got for she continued to clench both of her eyes and her jaw shut.  
  
Orophin kneeled on her other side while Elvar continued to look around just incase there were still deer around.  
  
It was obvious that she was hurt badly. The deer had run over her in their panic to get away from the hunters, and had left their marks all over her body. Blood seeped from a deep and large cut on her left temple that started to swell, also from her mouth and her nose.  
  
Her tunic had been ripped in several places as one of the deer had taken her on its antlers. Deep gashes were clearly visible on her chest, abdomen and upper legs. Her right arm was broken from trying to keep her face from being hurt more. There must be serious internal damage as several ribs were broken and large places on her abdomen were turning blue and black.  
  
Her right boot was gone and they could see her ankle had swollen enormously.  
  
"Threwyn pushed her out of the tree," Elvar said, kneeling down next her as well. "She said she had hurt her ankle. I didn't realize that she had broken it. She couldn't climb. I told her to hide instead.it's all my fault," he sighed, hanging his head.  
  
"Threwyn did what?" Orophin asked enraged.  
  
"Pushed her, she fell out of the tree," Elvar repeated.  
  
"It hurts, it hurts. Make it stop," Lorwen cried out weakly just before she passed out from the pain.  
  
"We can't do anything for her here," Rumil said, scooping her up in his arms. "We have to get her home. Orophin, you take care of the others," he said as he started running towards Lorien.  
  
While he ran as hard as, he could he looked down at the small elfling in his arms. She was rapidly loosing blood from the many wounds she had, and the bruises on her face and abdomen seemed to darken. He could feel her heart beating rapidly in order to get the blood over the damaged area's, thus pushing more blood out of the arteries and veins and into the tissues surrounding it.  
  
She looked as pale as death and he could hear that her breathing was troubled.  
  
'Haldir is going to kill me,' he thought as he quickened his pace even more. 'I don't care, as long as she makes it, it will be alright."  
  
"Please hold on pen neth," he whispered softly as he kept on running.  
  
************  
  
"Somebody is approaching from the west!" Haldir heard someone shout. Glancing at that person angrily for revealing their location, he lowered himself so he could see who was coming.  
  
Suddenly, the other elves saw Haldir hurrying down the tree as if it were on fire and running towards the one that ran towards them.  
  
"It's Rumil" one of them whispered. The remainder of them lowered themselves down so they could see why their captain had left the tree.  
  
"He's carrying Haldir's daughter! It seems like she is injured!" another whispered.  
  
************  
  
"Rumil, what happened?!" Haldir cried out angrily from a distance. When both brothers came to a stop near each other Haldir looked at the limp form of his daughter in his arms. He reached his hand out wanting to touch her face, but pulled back as he saw the bruises, scared he'd hurt her even more.  
  
"What.?" Haldir asked as he looked at her from head to toe.  
  
"No time," Rumil said. "She has internal bleeding and is loosing a lot of blood. We need to get her to healer, now!" Rumil ran past Haldir and continued on his way toward Caras Galadhon, he left Haldir standing not knowing what he should do. Finally, he decided to run after them and leave his post. The first time he had ever left without warning the next in command.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the tree that housed the healers, and Rumil was already racing up the stairs while Hélas grabbed Haldir's arm and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Lorwen." He didn't have to say anymore. Hélas already understood what had happened.  
  
"Go up. I'll take over," he said pushing him up the stairs.  
  
"Thank you!" Haldir said as he raced after his brother.  
  
*************  
  
Methien showed Rumil the way in and pointed towards a table that stood in the middle of the room. Frowning as she saw what had befallen Lorwen, she ushered everybody out of the room. As she had expected, neither of them wanted to leave so she had to push them out so she could start.  
  
Removing the tattered clothing she carefully observed the little body of the young girl to make sure she didn't miss a thing. Then she called in some assistants to help her.  
  
'Poor thing,' she thought as she started to clean out the most serious wounds first. 'I only hope she'll pull through.' *************  
  
Outside the room Haldir was pacing up and down the small hallway.  
  
"What happened, Rumil!" he asked in a commanding and angry tone. "You said you would keep her safe!"  
  
"We told her to climb a tree, sit and wait until the game arrived, and remain up there until one of us told her it was safe to come down. But when we came back she was no longer in the tree. Threwyn had pushed her out of it."  
  
"He did what?!" Haldir boomed and became even angrier.  
  
"She had hurt her ankle and couldn't climb anymore," Rumil went on, not distracted by Haldir's comment, "so she went to hide somewhere until it was safe to come back out. But Threwyn left his post too early and had chased a great number of deer in her direction." Rumil's voice trailed off.  
  
"When we found her she had already been trampled on and lying on the ground. She was still awake, but only said that it hurt before she passed out," Rumil finished quickly.  
  
"I will have his head for this!" Haldir grumbled as he kept on pacing. "It's not the first time he pulled something like that. I've had it with his exuberant behavior!"  
  
"Will you please be quiet and sit down! You are wearing out my floor!" Methien suddenly said as she popped her head out of the door.  
  
Haldir stopped dead in his track and wanted to walk to the door, wanted to see how Lorwen was doing.  
  
"No you don't, not after all the trouble I had with getting you out!" Methien said, raising her voice. "Go home, it will be a long time before we finish. There is nothing you can do here. Go home and rest, and get yourself cleaned up," she said, looking at Rumil who still had his hunting clothes on that were now covered with Lorwen's blood, along with the blood on his hands and face.  
  
"I will send for you if we have anymore news," Methien said, softly ending her short speech.  
  
"Is she." Haldir began, not knowing how to finish this sentence.  
  
"She is alive, for now. That's all I can tell you. Now go home and let us work in peace," she said as she closed the door once more.  
  
Walking slowly as in a nightmare, Haldir followed his brother home and let himself fall down into his chair on the porch while Rumil went to clean himself up.  
  
'Valar please, don't take my little girl away, please," he begged in the silence, dropping his hand into his hands as warm tears began to roll down his cheek. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
It was late at night when the remainder of the hunting party returned home. Throwing his pack underneath the tree where he lived, Orophin made his way toward the healers' flets. He was surprised when he found nobody in the hallway and instead decided to go to Haldir's flet, thinking that maybe Methien had sent him home to rest.  
  
Arriving at the flet, he found both of his brothers sitting in the dark and in complete silence in the living room. Haldir and Rumil stood and rushed towards the stairs as they heard someone approach, mistaking him for Methien. Disappointment and worry were clearly readable from their faces as they realised that it had only been Orophin and slowly lowered themselves back into their chairs.  
  
"No news?" Orophin asked as he sat down on the couch next to Rumil.  
  
Haldir shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haldir." Orophin continued after an awkward silence, "We believed she was safe," his voice softly trailed off.  
  
"I know. Rumil told me what happened," Haldir said in a toneless voice without raising his head to look at his youngest brother.  
  
They sat in silence again and none of them moved, sitting there thinking back at the days events. Orophin remembered only to well what Threwyn had said after Rumil had hurried with an unconscious Lorwen to Lorien.  
  
//flashback//  
  
"She shouldn't have been here!" Threwyn said angrily as Orophin questioned him, "nor should any elfling."  
  
"She had every right in being here, just like you did! You had no right in pushing her off that tree! If she dies I'll hold you responsible for it! If not, I'll hold you responsible for all the pain you caused her! Now get back home!" Orophin stood threateningly in front of him. Although he was several centuries younger, his anger and worry gave him more strength than he usually had.  
  
"Stupid brat," Threwyn hissed as he turned and started walking away.  
  
"What did you just say?" Orophin asked in dangerous tone, pulling the elf back towards him. "I dare you to say it again!"  
  
"I said, stupid brat! Happy?"  
  
Orophin took a swing at him but Elvar and Rioril managed to grab him and pull him back just as he was about to hit him. He saw the surprise on Threwyn's face as his fist barely missed his jaw. There was a moment of silence before Threwyn's shoulders shook with laughter and walked away once more, leaving Orophin panting in anger with Elvar and Rioril holding him back.  
  
//end flashback//  
  
It wasn't until the sun started to rise in the east that they suddenly heard a soft footfall on the stairs. Rushing towards it, the three brothers could see an elleth climbing the stairs and heading toward them.  
  
"Methien has sent me," she said with a soft voice, "you can see her briefly now."  
  
She repeated her words exactly as they were told to her. Methien knew that Haldir would want to see Lorwen immediately; not wanting to wait until she was doing better.  
  
The three of them ran towards the flet, leaving the elf-maiden that had delivered the message behind. They were anxious, yet scared, at what they would find.  
  
Haldir knocked softly on the door before he entered. Upon entering, he found Methien sitting in a chair next to the large bed that stood in the room. She looked exhausted, but he hardly paid any attention to that fact as he walked over to Lorwen.  
  
Looking down on his little girl, Haldir could feel his heart sink. There was hardly a part of her small body that hadn't been wrapped in bandages. Only her head was still free of bandages, but a cut on her temple looked ugly, although neatly stitched.  
  
Sinking to his knees next to her Haldir caressed her cheek, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"She isn't stable yet," Methien sighed softly as she raised her eyes to meet Haldir's large eyes filled with pain and worry. "Her wounds were worse than they looked. The internal bleedings." she didn't finish her words and diverted her eyes, not wanting to look in Haldir's.  
  
"Will she live? Will she be okay?" Haldir asked softly, his voice dangerously swaying near the breaking point.  
  
"I do not know.we had to go in to repair the damage. We don't know if it will suffice."  
  
"Go in?" Haldir repeated as he looked back at Lorwen's face and stared at it as if he were looking at her through a mist.  
  
"If she wakes in the next 24 hours she might still have a chance, if not." again Methien stopped before she had finished her sentence.  
  
"We will stay with her," Rumil offered as he clearly saw that the healer was beyond exhaustion. "You get some rest. We'll need you when she wakes up."  
  
Methien nodded and stood slowly, offering Haldir the chair, but he refused and stayed on the ground nearer to his little one.  
  
******  
  
They sat around the bed for hours, watching the little one in it. Lorwen didn't move. The only movement that could be seen was the slow and irregular rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. It was troubled because of the many fractured ribs.  
  
Finally, Rumil and Orophin had to leave the room to see to their duties, but Haldir remained, refusing to leave his daughter.  
  
"Tell Hélas that I won't be joining them today," he said wearily as his brothers left.  
  
With his brothers gone, Haldir gently lifted the sheet that covered Lorwen's injured body to see where she had been hurt. Her left leg, although covered with bruises and cuts, was left unwrapped. It was the only limb that hadn't been injured. Her right leg was completely wrapped from her hip to toe. Also, her entire abdomen, chest, both shoulders and both arms had been wrapped in bandages.  
  
Methien walked in just as he lowered the sheet back to its place and he bended over to kiss Lorwen gently on her forehead.  
  
"Did she wake?" Methien asked softly as she walked to the opposite side of where Haldir stood.  
  
"No," Haldir sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Methien raised her hand to touch her forehead.  
  
"She has no fever." Haldir answered her question before she touched her. "Why won't she awake?" he asked desperately when Methien pulled her hand back. "What." he posed his second question, but couldn't find the words to ask her what injuries she had sustained.  
  
"She received several blows to the head. The cut is only the remainder of one. There are many more." Methien started to sum up everything that was wrong with her.  
  
"Her left collar bone is broken. Her right shoulder is severely bruised. Most of her ribs are broken and her sternum is bruised as well. At least one rib has punctured her left lung, but not life-threatening on its own. Her abdomen had multiple internal bleedings, but they have been mended. There are multiple cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, and the broken thighbone, wrist and ankle." Methien's voice trailed off.  
  
"Hên nín," Haldir whispered as he caressed Lorwen's cheek, gently trying hard to keep his tears at bay. "I should have been there. I should have protected you!"  
  
"You most likely would have died Haldir," Methien said softly, walking around the bed and positioning herself behind him. "She survived because she is little. The deer didn't see her as a threatening object and merely ran over her. If it had been you, they would have charged you and killed you."  
  
"At least it would have been me and not her!" Haldir objected, still fighting to keep his tears back, but it was starting to get harder every second.  
  
"Then what would she do? You are all she has Haldir. You must think of that!"  
  
"Still." his voiced failed him and Methien laid her hand on his shoulders.  
  
They remained in this position for several minutes until she removed her hands and walked away.  
  
"I can't stay," she said sadly. "I'll come back to check on both of you when I can. If she wakes, tell one of the elleths to come and find me. They will know where I am."  
  
Haldir nodded and returned his gaze back to the still figure in the bed.  
  
The hours seemed to go by so slowly for him, still, Lorwen did not awaken, nor did she move or make a sound. She just laid there. Only by the rising of her chest could one tell that she still was amongst the living.  
  
**********  
  
Late in the evening Orophin returned to the room Lorwen was in. He found Haldir lying on the bed (,) next to her, stroking her hair absently.  
  
"Haldir," Orophin asked softly, "we need to talk."  
  
"Now?" Haldir asked, not wanting to leave Lorwen's side in case she woke up.  
  
"Yes, it's urgent."  
  
"I will stay with her for the time being," Elvar said, walking in behind Orophin.  
  
Haldir slowly stood and pulled the sheets straight again before walking towards his youngest brother. He nodded towards Elvar.  
  
"If she moves or wakes come call me," he almost begged.  
  
"I will, my captain," Elvar said as he hesitantly walked to the bed.  
  
Glancing at the bed once more before stepping out of the room, Haldir shook his head, trying to think clearly again.  
  
"What is it?" Haldir asked as they stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Threwyn," Orophin sighed. "The word is spreading that he was the one responsible for chasing the largest part of the game in Lorwen's direction, and that he did it on purpose to make it clear that elflings aren't wanted on hunting trips."  
  
"What does Threwyn have to say about this?" Haldir asked, anger growing in his mind.  
  
"I have not asked him, yet. I wanted to wait until you were present, but the rumours are persistent."  
  
"Where is he?" Haldir asked, walking towards the stairs. If this is true, then Threwyn deliberately pushed her out of the tree, and that would mean that he had tried to kill Lorwen. "Why would anybody want to kill her?" Haldir thought.  
  
"He's in the barracks," Orophin replied, "Rumil is keeping an eye on him."  
  
Haldir sped towards the barracks and threw the door open, hardly trying to contain his anger.  
  
"Threwyn!" his voice boomed through the room sending most of the warriors in it to their feet. "You know what this is about?" Haldir said in a more discreet voice but still filled with anger as he stood in front of the elf in question who continued to eat his soup.  
  
"Rumour has it that I pushed your elfling from the tree and sent the game after her," Threwyn said indifferently without even standing up or looking at Haldir.  
  
"Are they true?" Haldir asked threateningly, wavering between the urge to hit the elf with his fist or grab him by his tunic and pull him to his feet.  
  
"Probably," was his answer as he nonchalantly filled another spoon with soup and brought it to his mouth.  
  
With one quick strike Haldir struck both the spoon and the bowl from his reach and grabbed him by his tunic, pulling him towards him.  
  
"Probably?" Haldir hissed as he held the elf's face close to his. "Do I need to remind you who I am and who you are?"  
  
As if he were being hit in the face, Threwyn suddenly realized what he was doing and fear took over.  
  
"No, my captain," he stammered. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Did you or did you not scare the deer so they would run in the direction my daughter was hiding?" Haldir asked again, still holding him by the tunic, shaking him slightly with anger.  
  
"I.I did," he stammered, "but I didn't know she was going to walk in front of them." He seemed almost close to tears as he fully realized what he had done.  
  
"Did you push her out of that tree deliberately?" Haldir then asked, a little confused by the reactions of the elf. He had seemed ready to defy his orders in all possible ways, and now he was terrified.  
  
"I pushed her. I wanted to take her place, but I never meant to push her out of the tree." his voice died as he looked at Haldir helplessly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I did."  
  
Haldir pushed him away from him and he fell against the wall and slumped to the floor. "Prepare yourself! You're leaving for a month to the Southern border! I want you gone within the hour!"  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts! Leave! Now!" Haldir boomed again.  
  
Threwyn scrambled to his feet and hurried out of the cabin and away from Haldir.  
  
"He didn't know what he did?" Rumil asked as he approached Haldir and Orophin.  
  
"He was lying," Orophin spat out, "he told me he knew exactly what he did."  
  
Haldir didn't react to what his brothers said. Instead, he just turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"Haldir!" Rumil called to him and ran after him.  
  
"Don't you need some rest? We can watch her if you want."  
  
"No, I need no rest. What I need is for her to wake up," he said sadly and walked on again.  
  
"Can we at least come with you?" Orophin asked as he walked up next to Rumil. "She is our niece!"  
  
"You are free to do what you want," Haldir said without even turning back or stopping.  
  
Both brothers looked at each other and started running after their oldest brother. All three walked up the stairs and entered the room where Elvar was sitting near Lorwen in the chair.  
  
"Thank you, Elvar," Haldir said softly.  
  
"She didn't budge, nor wake up Captain. I'm sorry," Elvar said, standing up.  
  
Haldir looked at the elf and could clearly see the sorrow in his eyes. Patting him on his shoulder, she smiled at him before leaving the room.  
  
Sighing as he sat down on the edge of the bed again, he caressed Lorwen's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
It wasn't until late at night that Lorwen suddenly moved. Instantaneously Haldir moved closer, anticipating her waking up, but her eyes stayed closed. She kept thrashing and shivering for the rest of the night.  
  
"Get Methien!" Haldir shouted to one of his brothers after she made another violent movement.  
  
Orophin rushed out of the room only to come back a few minutes later with Methien in tow.  
  
"What happened?" Methien asked as she rushed to the bed and put her hand on Lorwen's forehead.  
  
"She suddenly started thrashing like this," Haldir said as he felt her relax more under the healer's touch.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Haldir asked again while Rumil and Orophin stood helplessly at the edge of the bed.  
  
Methien didn't answer, but instead started feeling around Lorwen's head as if looking for something. She pressed her hand against the side of Lorwen's head and closed her eyes, inwardly saying several healing spells.  
  
After some time she released Lorwen's head and laid it back down onto the pillow. Lorwen seemed considerably calmer and Methien sat down on the edge of the bed like Haldir was.  
  
"She had a minor swelling inside her skull that was pressing on her brain," Methien said. "One of the bruises on head must have caused this".  
  
"Will she be okay?" Rumil asked the question that burned in everybody's mind.  
  
"I cannot tell until she wakes," Methien sighed.  
  
Orophin and Rumil sat back down on the edge of the bed while Methien stood and lit some more candles, bathing the room in a golden colour.  
  
The sun was starting to rise when suddenly Lorwen started to move again, but this time slower, and obviously, more painful. Haldir moved closer again, pain sweeping through his heart as he saw that his daughter was suffering and he couldn't do anything to help her.  
  
"Lorwen?" Haldir asked softly when he could see her eyelids start to move.  
  
Keeping her eyes closed she moved her face towards his as if she wanted to look at him.  
  
"Aadaa?" she asked, her voice strangely different from what it used to be.  
  
Looking at Methien, Haldir sought confirmation that this was a good sign. When she nodded, Haldir took Lorwen's hand.  
  
"I'm here Lorwen," he said softly, squeezing her hand.  
  
Feeling comforted by her Ada's presence she dozed off again, holding his hand rather tightly.  
  
"She sleeps now," Methien said standing up. "We should leave her to it."  
  
Standing up reluctantly, Haldir and his brothers left the room, only to look back at the small figure lying in the big bed behind them. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Most of the day was spent in silence and the other part in worry. Galadriel had asked for the brothers' presence to ask what had occurred. As they explained, she could clearly see what was on each of their minds. Deciding to not keep them any longer she dismissed them, telling them to let her know how the little one was doing.  
  
"I never should have let her go on that hunting trip," Haldir sighed as they walked back towards his home.  
  
"She wanted it more than anything! You couldn't have forbid her to go," Rumil said, putting his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I could at least have gone with her; looked after her myself."  
  
"We're sorry Haldir," Orophin said sadly.  
  
"Tell her that!" Haldir burst out, throwing Rumil's arm off of his shoulders and walked off, only to return after a few paces and taking both of his brothers into a hug. "I'm sorry, I know you did what you thought to be the safest. I shouldn't blame you two."  
  
The three of them stood there like that for some time, not moving and not saying a word, until they finally broke loose and continued the walk back to Haldir's talan.  
  
"I wonder if I could go and see her," Haldir muttered under his breath.  
  
"If you want to, then go!" Rumil said, pushing him gently in the right direction.  
  
"I fear what I will find," he said softly. "What if she is fairing worse?"  
  
"You don't know that. She might as well be up and waiting for you to go to her!" Orophin said, pushing him as well.  
  
Looking at his brothers one more time, Haldir turned and walked towards the healer's talan. Finding nobody in the hallway, he slowly entered the room Lorwen was in. What he saw left him standing at the doorway in shock.  
  
Methien and several other healers were trying to keep Lorwen from trashing and moving around wildly on her bed. Haldir could clearly see that Lorwen's eyes were closed and a pink colored foam was forming around her mouth. Also, it was clear that she was tearing every wound open again making these uncontrolled movements.  
  
When Methien saw Haldir standing there she urged one of the assistants that was standing by and doing nothing to go to him.  
  
"Get him out!" the otherwise always calm elf yelled.  
  
Pushing the baffled Haldir out of the door and closing it in front of him, the assistant left him in the hallway with the horror he had seen fresh in his memory. Feeling his legs getting heavy, he slumped down in one of the chairs that was nearby not being able to move until he knew more of what was happening to his little girl.  
  
He got up everytime the door to Lorwen's room opened and an assistant ran out to go get something or somebody, but after some time he didn't even bother to get up anymore if the door opened or closed.  
  
"Haldir?" Methien's voice sounded softly through the hall.  
  
Looking up as if in a dream, Haldir saw the healer standing before him. Blinking several times he could see that she was tired and blood clinged to her hands and her dress. He stared at the stains and then at her face. Motioning him to stand up and walk with her, she started to explain what happened.  
  
"She started trashing not long after you and your brothers left. We aren't sure why she is doing it, but we fear it has something to do with the head injuries she sustained. She tore every wound she had. At least one rib punctured her lung, thus creating the foam on her lips that you saw."  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do to help her?" Haldir asked, trying to block the image of what he had seen earlier.  
  
"There is nothing I or any healer here in Lorien can do," Methien sighed. "We tried everything!"  
  
"Nothing?" Haldir said completely lost, backing off a few paces and staring at the ground while clenching his teeth together to keep the tears away.  
  
"The trashing will only get worse until..." Methien didn't even finish the sentence, but the idea behind it was more than clear enough.  
  
"There must be something!" Haldir said, refusing to grasp the concept that his little girl was indeed dying.  
  
"I'm sorry," Methien said, shaking her head.  
  
Silence fell as Haldir tried to keep his head from spinning. Flashes of the past flew into and out of his mind. Flashes of when he found the little one; of when she started to walk, talk, and when she had asked him to teach her how to shoot an arrow. He remembered of times that were merry and careless that now have all seemed to pass and would never return. 'No!' his mind shouted at him, 'No, she cannot die! Not like this, not now, not ever! She will not die! I won't let her!'  
  
"Elrond," he then muttered to himself but too low for Methien to hear.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked not sure if he had said anything at all.  
  
"Elrond! He'll know what to do! I have to take her to Elrond. Can I transport her to Rivendell?" He grabbed Methien's arm, pressing it hard.  
  
"You could," Methien said, thinking about the possibilities. "She is still unconscious. She wouldn't feel pain in this state."  
  
"Good, get her ready!" Haldir said, starting to run towards the stairs.  
  
"But I don't think Elrond could do anything!" she shouted after him.  
  
"You said you have already tried everything you could?" he asked, turning back towards her.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Then taking her to Elrond is her only chance! Maybe he knows what to do!" he said as he ran off towards the stairs again, not paying anymore attention to what Methien had to say. "Get her ready to go!" he shouted as he started descending the stairs.  
  
Haldir ran straight towards Galadriel's talan to ask her for permission to take his daughter to Rivendell. Galadriel, of course, couldn't refuse to let him go. She had even offered to go with him.  
  
Knowing that Haldir would want to leave as soon as possible, she quickly ordered one of her maidens to start packing some things while she went to inform her husband of what she was planning.  
  
Meanwhile, Haldir went to find a cart that could transport both Lorwen and Galadriel but when he told his brothers what he was going to do, they immediately told him they were coming too, even if it was only for the Lady's protection.  
  
Finally, when Haldir returned to the Healer's talan, he had brought both of his brothers, Lady Galadriel and one of her maidens. He had found a cart in which he had put a mattress, some pillows from his talan and several blankets as well.  
  
Methien also wanted him to talk an assistant into going with him, just in case something happened on the way to Rivendell, so the cart had become quite full. Luckily, Rumil and Orophin had decided to ride next to the cart on their horses and bring the others their horses with them, for they would have to send the cart back once they reached the mountains.  
  
Carefully carrying Lorwen from her bed to the cart downstairs, Haldir noticed that her wounds had been bandaged again. He could also see that she looked extremely pale. Placing her down gently onto the mattress, the healer's assistant quickly covered her up with a blanket.  
  
When everybody had taken their place, Haldir urged the horse in front of the cart in motion thus starting the long and difficult way towards Rivendell.  
  
It took them a whole day to reach the slopes of the Misty Mountains. Haldir would have pressed on if it were only him that was traveling. The urge to get Lorwen to Elrond as fast as he could left him without need of sleep nor food, but the presence of Galadriel and her maiden made him stop for the night.  
  
He took Lorwen in his arms again as his brothers pulled the mattress from the cart and placed it not too far from the fire. Rocking her gently back and forth, it seemed like Haldir would not want to put her down again. When he finally did, the healer's assistant, whose name appeared to be Arrowiel, placed a cup to Lorwen's lips and poured some kind of liquid down her throat.  
  
"What are you giving her?" Haldir persisted.  
  
"Some more sleeping tea. You wouldn't want her to start convulsing like that again would you? It keeps her calm. Methien told me to give it to her three times a day."  
  
"Giving such a small child that much sleeping tea can't be good, can it?" Haldir asked, stroking Lorwen's forehead.  
  
"Neither would her having another of those fits again," Arrowiel said, wiping off the spilled tea and tucking Lorwen in.  
  
Haldir was determined to stay near Lorwen all night long, so he laid himself down on the ground next to the mattress so he wouldn't disturb her in any way. It proved to be a long night. Lorwen didn't move; if that was a good or a bad thing Haldir didn't know.  
  
He hated that he had to stop for the night. He could have gotten her half way up the mountains by now. Sighing deeply he looked at her face again and stretched his arm to touch her face. It was cold to his touch. Either by the dim light of the moon, or by the way she looked, her face looked pale, paler than any elven skin normally does.  
  
'What is wrong with you pen neth?' he thought. 'Your wounds are mended and they have started to heal, so why won't you wake up?'  
  
While Haldir worried over his daughter he didn't feel that Galadriel watched him closely. It surprised her greatly to see how Haldir cared for his little girl. She knew he loved her, but she had never witnessed him caring for her like this. Galadriel could read his mind only too clear. She knew that Haldir wanted to take her and ride ahead by himself. She knew that he was right. Just being here they prolonged her suffering, maybe even diminished her chances to regain her former strength. Deciding to speak to him about it in the morning, she lay back down and rested for the remainder of the night.  
  
When the early light of dawn showed itself, Haldir rose to make breakfast ready. That way, at least, they couldn't be stalled any longer than they already would be. This time he did feel as if he was being watched and followed as he went to the nearby stream to get some water.  
  
"You should not stray from the others, My Lady, it is not safe," he said to her as he felt her approach.  
  
"Neither should you leave your daughter's side Haldir. I know what troubles you. You want to take her and ride ahead," Galadriel spoke as she walked closer to him on the grass.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" Haldir asked as he continued to fill the water skin.  
  
"Aye, you are." Galadriel smiled. "Why don't you follow your heart and take her?" she said after some silence.  
  
"I cannot leave you here!" Haldir said, raising his voice as he stood and faced her.  
  
"And why not? You know it will be better for her if she gets to Elrond quicker."  
  
"Aye, but I cannot leave My Lady behind..."  
  
"I will be safe with your brothers. They will let no harm come to me."  
  
"I..." Haldir wavered between the idea of going by himself and to stay with his Lady. "Go Haldir, take her to Elrond, we will follow! Go!" Galadriel pressed.  
  
Haldir stood there looking at her as if he wanted one last encouragement before he set off on his own.  
  
"GO!" Galadriel said once more and it was only then did he move. Running back to where he had left the others he quickly informed Rumil of what he was going to do.  
  
"I'm taking her and riding towards Rivendell on my own. You stay with the Lady and ride behind me to Rivendell."  
  
"Is it safe to ride alone?" Rumil asked. "Let me come with you!"  
  
"No Rumil, you have to protect the Lady, you cannot go with me."  
  
Nodding, Rumil went to get Lorwen while Haldir mounted his horse. He wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to his brother.  
  
"Ride swiftly Haldir," Rumil said. "I am sure Lord Elrond will know what to do." Haldir nodded.  
  
"I hope so. Protect the lady. I will see you in a few days." Nodding a thanks to his brother Haldir turned his horse and left for Rivendell. As he rode off, Galadriel, who had just arrived back to the group, was able to see him off.  
  
"May the Valar be with you and your daughter," she muttered softly as she turned and walked back to the campfire.  
  
Haldir rode as if the Nazgul were riding behind him. He didn't stop to drink, eat or sleep, nor did he stop to seek shelter from the downpour of rain that soaked him to the bone.  
  
It still took him three days and nights before he reached the outskirts of Rivendell. His horse was nearing exhaustion. Even in the dark of night Haldir could hardly see anything. He too was exhausted, but he still nudged his horse onwards hoping to find Elrond still awake.  
  
By the time he arrived at Rivendell it was long past midnight. Sentinels had stopped him many times before, but when they recognized the march warden from Lorien and what he carried they let him pass quickly.  
  
Swiftly dismounting from his horse, Haldir walked up the stairs, still holding Lorwen, and knocked on the door. A servant opened it after some time, much to the displeasure of Haldir.  
  
"I need Elrond," he said and squirmed his way into the room.  
  
"But my lord!" the servant protested.  
  
"Go get him!" Haldir persisted, moving towards the stairs.  
  
The servant ran off and Haldir followed him only to meet Elrond when as he exited his bedroom.  
  
"Elrond, please help!" Haldir said as he saw him approach.  
  
"Haldir? What?" he asked as he saw Haldir, but he needn't ask for more as Haldir showed him what he held. "What happened?" he asked as he motioned him to follow him to the healing room.  
  
"Hunting trip gone sour," Haldir replied. "Methien couldn't help her. She has multiple head injuries."  
  
"Bring her here, put her on the bed!" Elrond said as he entered the room and started to light some candles for light.  
  
"Please help her!" Haldir begged as Elrond came near the bed to examine her.  
  
"I will do everything in my power to help her, but you cannot remain here. Go get some rest. I will call for you when I have more news."  
  
"No, I wish to stay! You cannot make me leave!" Haldir protested.  
  
"Very well then, you can remain, but then I want you to help me," Elrond gave in and started examining her.  
  
Humming every now and then Elrond almost drove Haldir crazy by not telling what him found, but when he finally reached her head Haldir could see his face darken.  
  
It is indeed serious," Elrond said. "I fear she is beyond elven healing."  
  
"What? There must be something you can do!?" Haldir's voice sounded slightly angry.  
  
"There is only one thing that I can do..." Elrond's voice trailed of as the elf lord sat down on a chair next to the table, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Haldir asked impatiently.  
  
"I have to lower the pressure in her brain..." Elrond continued, but again he didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have to make a hole in her skull," Elrond said it so quietly that Haldir first thought that he hadn't understood correctly, but by the look on Elrond's face he could see that he was right.  
  
"No!" Haldir said in shock.  
  
"It's the only way!"  
  
"No! I will not allow you to make holes in my daughter's skull!" Haldir's voice rose in strength.  
  
"She will die a painful death if I don't!"  
  
"No..." Haldir's voice was only a bare whisper now as he realized that it was her only hope. "When?"  
  
"Now. We cannot wait any longer. I fear it may already be too late," Elrond said, standing up. He gathered all he needed and walked back to the bed.  
  
"Do you still want to stay?" he asked when Haldir's face turned white as he saw the instruments that were laying on a tray next to the bed.  
  
Haldir nodded, but he wasn't sure he would be able to stand it. Even though he was a warrior, drilling a hole in the skull of his little girl was too much. "It's your decision," Elrond said softly as he started to feel her head were the right spot was. Carefully he started cutting her hair and removed all of it that was in the small round area. As he took the drill he sighed deeply and glanced at Haldir one last time. He had his eyes pinned shut and looked even paler than a few minutes ago.  
  
"She won't feel a thing," Elrond said, but that didn't make either ones spirit lighter.  
  
As Elrond put more pressure on the device, blood started flowing from the wound. Once it started drilling into the bone a sickening noise filled the room. Not being able to take anymore Haldir ran to the door, threw it open, and leaned against the wall.  
  
By the sounds that came from the hallway, Elrond could tell that he was vomiting, and the very idea brought the same nausea to Elrond's. He would have reacted the same way had it been one of his sons. Quickly continuing, he suddenly heard a sissing noise as the skull opened and the pressure lessened.  
  
He applied a bandage to the wound that bled fairly hard. Then he checked her life signs and felt her head. The pressure was gone, now it was up to her to do the rest. When he was sure that she was fine, he went to the hallway where he found Haldir on his hands and knees heavily leaning against the wall.  
  
"Is it over?" he asked in a weak and raspy voice, still not being able to stop vomiting.  
  
"Yes," Elrond said as he grabbed Haldir's elbow and helped him to get up. "Come, we need to bring you to a bed, you are exhausted."  
  
"I want to stay with her!" Haldir protested, but another spastic contraction of his stomach quickly decided for him.  
  
"There's nothing you can do for her. She needs rest and so do you! Come on!" Elrond said and pulled the Lorien elf to his feet gently. Elrond guided him to one of the guestrooms nearby. There he left the elf that was clearly in shock of what he had witnessed. Haldir dropped right onto the bed and knew no more.  
  
Elrond went back to Lorwen and saw that the bandage was already soaked through with blood, so he decided to change it before taking her to another bed. When he put her in the bed next to Haldir's room, he sat next to her for a short while until Celebrian came to see where he was.  
  
"Poor little one," she said as she stood behind her husband and put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She had an accident in a hunting trip," Elrond said softly.  
  
"How's Haldir doing?"  
  
"He sleeps now. I don't think he has slept since he left Lorien."  
  
"Neither would I," Celebrian said. "Come back to bed love, there's nothing left that you can do for her now."  
  
Slowly Elrond rose and pulled the sheets straight before he walked after his wife.  
  
"I would not know what I would do if it was one of our boys in that bed," Elrond then whispered.  
  
"You must not dwell on such things," Celebrian said as she wrapped her arms around her beloved, "go to sleep."  
  
"I will, my love," Elrond replied smiling. Still, sleep did not come swiftly for him. It took some time before he finally fell into a deep sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry it took this long to get the new chapter out. Kinda got stuck at one point, and plot bunnies swampt me for the sequels, so I got tempted to write them out first. But I will be continuing this one first, no worries :p  
  
Here it goes.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Haldir awoke slowly, not fully aware of where he was or why he was still dressed. Blinking against the bright light that shone through the open windows, he looked around. Then it dawned on him 'Imladris. Lorwen!'. He suddenly tossed off the sheets and jumped out of the bed. Running towards the door he knew she had been in yesterday, he burst in to find an empty room.  
  
Frowning, he turned around and stepped a few paces back to look at the door. 'Yes, it was this door wasn't it?' he thought as he looked inside again and then tried the door next to it. It appeared to be the library; shelves up to the ceiling were stacked with books. 'Nice, but where is Lorwen?' he asked himself, getting slightly worried.  
  
When he exited the door again, he almost bumped into Elrond as he tried to walk into to his study.  
  
"Haldir, you're up early!" he said, laughing. "I didn't expect you to be waking any time soon."  
  
"Where is she?" Haldir asked not even bothering to greet Elrond. Elrond raised his eyebrow and showed him the door to Lorwen's room. Standing in the doorway, Haldir hesitated before entering. "I'm sorry Heruamin (my lord), I didn't mean disrespect. I was merely worried." Haldir started to apologize.  
  
"Think nothing of it Haldir," Elrond said, patting him gently on the back. "I would have acted the same way if it were any of my children."  
  
"She is fairing quite well, but she has not awoken yet." Elrond continued.  
  
"Did.did it work?" Haldir asked as he looked into the room. It seemed he feared to go inside.  
  
"I think it did, but we can only be sure when she awakes."  
  
Walking in slowly, Haldir kept his eyes on the small figure lying in the bed. Most of what he saw was the bandages around her head. Sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, he took her hand in his and was surprised to find that it wasn't as cold as it was before.  
  
Her skin had also turned back to its normal color, which were all signs that she was getting better again.  
  
"When will she awake?" Haldir asked, his voice raspy as if he hadn't had anthing to drink for days.  
  
"I don't know," Elrond said as he stepped to the other side of the bed and felt the little part of her forehead that wasn't wrapped up. "It seems like she is in a healing sleep now so it could be a matter of days, maybe weeks, maybe hours. Only time will tell."  
  
Haldir started studying every inch of her face as if it would make her wake up faster. When Elrond left a few minutes later, Haldir stood and laid down on the bed next to Lorwen and was determined not to leave until she woke up.  
  
Hours seemed to pass ever so slowly as he watched her sleep, as he watched her breath, but that was all she did. Memories of what had happened flashed in front of his eyes making him feel weary.  
  
He knew that Elrond came to look if both of them were all right from time to time, and he also knew that he kept everybody away so that he could be alone with Lorwen, and he was grateful for that. His tears fell without him trying to hold them back. 'If only she awoke!' he kept thinking.  
  
After some time Haldir found himself falling into a deep sleep, a dark sleep without dreams.  
  
When Elrond came to check on them before going to rest, he found Haldir asleep next to his little girl. Celebrian followed behind him and looked at the scene in front of her with eyes filled with sadness. She watched as her husband covered Haldir up with an extra blanket and motioned her to leave the room silently.  
  
"Is there no improvement?" she asked softly when Elrond closed the door behind him.  
  
"She is doing well, but she needs to wake up soon," Elrond sighed.  
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
Elrond looked troubled by his wife's question. She normally had an optimistic view about things so her question surprised him greatly.  
  
"She might never wake up and remain like this forever, until she fades," he said swallowing back the pain in his voice, as he understood the gravity of his words himself.  
  
"I'm glad it's not one of our boys in there," Celebrian whispered, "I would have gone insane long ago. I don't know how Haldir can deal with this so well."  
  
Elrond understood only to well what his wife said. He himself had gone through the questions of what he'd do if it were one of his sons. Together, they walked to the door and checked on them before going to bed themselves.  
  
Elrond watched them and heard his wife sigh softly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. As they climbed into bed a few minutes later, they could only hope this would never happen to them.  
  
****  
  
Haldir awoke slowly, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to his surroundings. Everything in the house was still quiet. Most likely everybody was still asleep. Then he focused his hearing to the heartbeat of the little one beside him. It seemed so soft, almost like the falling of raindrops on the canopy of leaves he used to listen to when he was young, only more rhythmic.  
  
"I know you are awake Ada," a soft whisper suddenly made him open his eyes rapidly.  
  
"Lorwen, you're awake!" he cried out in surprise.  
  
"Where are we? This doesn't look like Lorien to me." She asked as if nothing had happened, as if she just had fallen asleep and awoken up in another place.  
  
"I had to bring you to Rivendell pen neth," Haldir said as he slowly sat up beside her. "Methien said she couldn't help you anymore."  
  
"I died then?" Lorwen asked with an innocent face full of surprise.  
  
"Died?" Haldir asked, completely confused. "No Lorwen, you didn't die. Why do you think that?" 'The thought alone makes me.' he thought.  
  
"Because Methien once said she could do everything except waking the dead." Lorwen replied.  
  
This reply evoked such an outburst of laughter from Haldir that he made the whole bed shake with him.  
  
"No Lorwen, you didn't die," Haldir said as he calmed himself down. "Elrond had to do domething Methien didn't know how to do."  
  
Lorwen didn't reply to his answer but closed her eyes, squinting them as if in great pain.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Haldir asked. "Wait, I'll go get Elrond. Try to stay awake until he gets here, please?" he said as he rushed off before she could even give an answer.  
  
It took him a few minutes before he entered the room with a still drowsy Elrond still dressed in his sleeping clothes. One soft giggle made him wake up in an instant as he realized that Lorwen was awake.  
  
"Lorwen, you're awake!" He stated the obvious.  
  
Lorwen raised an eyebrow like she had seen him do once, but immediately squinted and pulled her shoulders up.  
  
"Why does my head hurt?" she asked softly.  
  
"Because I had to drill a hole in it," Elrond said up front as he sat down gently.  
  
"A hole?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was too much pressure in you head. I had to take some of it away." Elrond peered at Lorwen, but only found a confused set of eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Pressure?"  
  
"Yes, like when you fill a waterskin to full. It explodes if you keep on filling it."  
  
"You mean my head would explode?" Lorwen said slightly, panicking and grabbing at her head with both of her hands only to realize that she could hardly move her arms. Haldir slowly plushed them back down onto the sheets.  
  
"Careful hen nin," he said, "you are still injured."  
  
"Your head won't explode Lorwen," Elrond said with a smile. "I made sure of that," he continued while checking her bandages and feeling her head, "but you are still injured like your Ada says. You need to rest now."  
  
"Can I see Dan and Ro first?" she almost begged.  
  
"Not now," Elrond said. "You need to rest first. And besides, they aren't going to be up for another couple of hours," he whispered to her with a mischieveous smile on his face.  
  
"Can I see them later?" she asked as she nestled down in the bed again.  
  
"Maybe, if you take a good long rest," Elrond said as he stood again and watched Haldir tucking her in.  
  
"Can I stay?" Haldir then asked.  
  
Elrond nodded and started to walk towards the door, but turned to see Haldir lying himself back down next to her.  
  
"Rest well, both of you," he said softly and exited the room.  
  
Deciding to slip back into bed for a while next to Celebrian, Elrond hurried back to his chambers and got underneath the covers. Although he had tried not to wake her, she turned towards him and looked at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" she whispered, still not fully awake.  
  
"Attending to Lorwen, she's awake," he answered and pulled her against him.  
  
"Good," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Haldir will be overjoyed."  
  
"He was indeed. Now go back to sleep, it's still early."  
  
A hum was all he got as she drifted back to her dreams, her eyes glazing over once more.  
  
****  
  
Haldir watched as Lorwen's eyes fluttered shut and sighed silently. Putting his head down onto the pillow, his eyes in turn glazed over quickly.  
  
Slowly he woke up, hearing voices speaking quickly. Lifting his head, he saw nobody in the room. Carefully, he got off the bed and walked to the window. Looking through it he could see Rumil and Orophin's horses and decided to go down. Glancing at Lorwen's sleeping form on the bed once more, he turned around and walked towards the door.  
  
Walking down the stairs, he saw Elrond explaining to his brothers what he had done to help their niece. Elrond stopped talking as Rumil and Orophin saw their brother descending the stairs.  
  
"Haldir?" Rumil asked and stepped towards the stairs. "How is she?"  
  
Haldir could see the worry clearly in both his brother's eyes and smiled at them.  
  
"She's doing well," he said and his smile broadend when he heard them releasing the breaths they didn't even know they held. "She awoke early this morning, but is sleeping again now."  
  
"Can we see her?" Orophin asked, stepping up to where Rumil stood.  
  
Looking at Elrond for approval, Haldir nodded and went on to show them where she was.  
  
"Be quiet though, I don't want her to wake up yet. Let her sleep," he said softly before they entered the room.  
  
As quiet as they could be, they entered the room and walked over to the bed. Lorwen was on her back with the sheets pulled up as far as they could. Both her bandaged arms lay next to her body and most of her head was wrapped in bandages also.  
  
Haldir could see the sad looks his brothers looked upon her with. He knew they both still blamed themselves for what had happened on that hunting trip.  
  
As if she had known they were there, Lorwen's eyes fluttered open and gazed at those around her bed, blinking several times before recognizing them.  
  
"Rumil! Orophin!" she shouted as loud as her head could bare and would have jumped around their necks if she hadn't been feeling this much pain.  
  
"Yes, pen neth," Rumil whispered while he sat down next to her on the bed, "we are here."  
  
"That reminds me," Haldir suddenly said, "where is the Lady? I haven't seen her come in."  
  
"Celebrian took her for a stroll through the gardens to tell her what happened," Orophin answered. "We did bring her," he smirked.  
  
"Nothing occurred while I was gone?" he inquired.  
  
"Nothing. How did your trip go?" Orophin asked. "When did you arrive?"  
  
"Three days ago, at midnight. Elrond treated her immediately when we arrived."  
  
"Did he really." Orophin didn't finish his question and glanced at her wondering if she knew what the Elf Lord had done.  
  
"Yes," Haldir nodded and looked at his daughter who was talking to Rumil rapidly as if to make up for the days that she couldn't speak.  
  
"Elrond made a hole in my head," she said as if it were something to be proud of.  
  
"Did he really?" Rumil answered and started to look at her head. "I can't see it. You must have dreamt it" he teased her.  
  
"No you silly, it's underneath the bandages," she giggled.  
  
"Ah," Rumil answered and carefully place a hand on them.  
  
"She seems to be taking it quite well," Orophin said after hearing part of the conversation.  
  
"Elrond explained to her why he had to do it," Haldir said, gazing at her.  
  
"Do you plan to stay here? Do you want us to take your patrol?" his youngest brother asked, drawing his gaze towards him for a few seconds before turning back to the little elfling on the bed.  
  
"I'll do it myself," Haldir sighed.  
  
"If you'd rather stay with her." Orophin proposed again.  
  
"No, she's better now and she was coming to stay here anyway."  
  
Orophin nodded and went to sit next to Lorwen as well. Only a few minutes later Elrond entered the room and told them all softly to leave the room.  
  
"She needs to rest now," he said motioning them all out. "I'm sure you want to freshen up after such a long travel?"  
  
"Yes! You two could use a bath," Lorwen said, giggling. "You're both dirty."  
  
"You little rascal!" Rumil said and intended to tickle her like he always did.  
  
"You can't tickle me!" Lorwen shouted, "I'm injured!" She continued laughing making everybody in the room laugh with her.  
  
"You won't be forever," Rumil said. "One day when you least expect it, I'll get you!"  
  
Still laughing, everybody left the room except Elrond. Stepping closer to the bed, he sat down and pulled the sheets up again.  
  
"You sleep now, little one," he said softly. "Elladan and Elrohir told me to tell you to get better soon so they can come see you," he whispered and watched her smile.  
  
"Tell them I will," she answered as she lay down again. This time she didn't close her eyes, but slept with them open. Elrond didn't wait that long but he could see it before he left.  
  
****  
  
"I wonder when we get to go in," Elladan sighed, throwing the stick he had been carving on all day away.  
  
"Patience is a virtue," Elrohir smirked and pushed his brother. "You heard him. Ada said she's doing well. She just needs to rest."  
  
"I know!" Elladan replied. "I just wish I could see her again."  
  
"I would want to see the wounds myself," Elrohir said. "Just to find out if they are as bad as they say," he quickly added.  
  
"I hope they are not."  
  
"I just wish that we could just pull our pranks again," Elrohir smirked.  
  
Elladan laughed as he remembered the last prank they had set loose on Imladris. It wasn't so much as a prank, but they surely had had plenty of laughs putting that harmless snake in Glorfindel's bed. The sound he made when he woke up and found it in his bed was everything but elf-like.  
  
"Remember the last one?" Elladan laughed.  
  
"The snake one?"  
  
"Yes," Elladan nodded while the images turned vivid before both of their eyes.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Ssshh," Lorwen hissed, "be quiet! We'll be in so much trouble when they find us."  
  
It was still early in the morning. The sun had not yet showed itself when three elflings sneaked around in the halls of Imladris. Their faces revealed mischieveous smiles as the flames of the candles lit their faces.  
  
"We can't go in through that door," Elladan whispered. "It is closed and he'd hear it when we open it."  
  
"Let's go by the window then," Elrohir answered, "it's the one next to Erestor's. He sleeps fast. You couldn't wake him even if you dropped something next to his ear."  
  
Smirking, they began sneaking towards the counselor's room and entered it silently while dragging a squirming bag with them. Luckily for them the window of the dark haired elf stood open, giving them a free way on his balcony. Looking over to the next balcony then looking down it, seemed like a long way down.  
  
"We'll have to jump," Elladan whispered to the others. They silently nodded as Lorwen fixed the bag onto her belt.  
  
"You go first," Elrohir whispered, pointing to Elladan who nodded and climbed onto the parapet.  
  
Taking a jump, he miscalculated the distance and slipped on the vegetation that grew there. He could only barely grab hold of something before plunging towards the ground.  
  
"Damn it Elladan! You're gonna get us all caught!" Elrohir whispered and reached down to help him up again, but he couldn't reach him from Erestor's balcony. Lorwen quickly jumped to Glorfindel's balcony and reached down to grab his hand.  
  
"You have got to help Elladan. I can't do everything," she whispered while she pulled him up with all her might.  
  
Getting up slowly, he reached the top again but lost his balance once more toppeling over the balcony and landing right on top of Lorwen. While they could hear the giggling coming from the other balcony, Elladan gazed in Lorwen's eyes and made no move whatsoever to get up. Lowering his head closer to hers he seemed to want to kiss her only to be interrupted by a pebble that hit him straight on his head.  
  
"Hey you two! Get moving already!" Elrohir whisper-shouted towards them.  
  
Getting up, Elladan offered her a hand to get up and, although she could have done it without his help, she took his hand. Sneaking in to Glorfindel's room they quickly planted the snake and exited the room the same way they got in.  
  
Next, they all went to Elladan's room, whose room was exactly opposite of Glorfindel's, and waited until the blonde elf woke up. Killing the time with stories, they sat closer together as they whispered the best stories they knew until the highest shriek they ever heard tore the silence of Imladris.  
  
Bursting out into a fit of giggles at the sound, they ran towards the room, just like every other occupant of the house, to see Glorfindel on the ground sprawled between his sheets and pillows.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked still in his nightrobes.  
  
"A snake! A snake! There was a vile serpent in my bed!" Glorfindel raged, trying to get up. Hearing the giggles from behind the older elf, he turned towards them.  
  
"It was your doing wasn't it?" He threatened the three elflings that stood behind Elrond. "You three put it there!"  
  
Elrond looked at all three of them questioningly and raised an eyebrow as he read the response of their faces.  
  
"You three should know better than to put a snake in somebodies bed," he slowly said.  
  
"It could have biten me!!!" Glorfindel raged on.  
  
"It's a harmless snake!" Lorwen exclaimed and walked towards the bed to get it. When she brought it back, Elrond recognized the species and a smile crept to his face.  
  
"Glad to see that you actually remembered something from my lessons," he slowly said while Lorwen demonstrated the reptile to Glorfindel, who also recognised it now that he was fully awake, but he still took a step backwards.  
  
"Still, I'll need to punish all three of you," Elrond said, watching as all three hung their heads and sighed deeply. "Or I'll let Glorfindel find a punishment this time, since it was him who you pulled your prank on."  
  
Moaning, they all looked up to the elf that still looked angrily in their direction, but who now displayed a wide grin on his face.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
"Are you sure you want a punishment like that again?" Elladan asked, glancing at his brother.  
  
"Actually. No," Elrohir admitted. "Let's not be caught in our next prank shall we?" he laughed.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir! Come in the house, it's time for lunch!" Celebrian called them in. Racing towards the house, they only just stopped before colliding with Elrond. Instead of arching his eyebrows, he just smiled and ruffled their hair.  
  
"Lorwen said she'll rest very much so she can see you both real soon," he smiled and pushed them into the diningroom to eat.  
  
"Good," Elladan whispered.  
  
"I can't wait." Elrohir smiled mischieveously.  
  
"No more pranks you two!" Celebrian said sternly when she saw the look on her youngest's face.  
  
"We won't Naneth," Elrohir promised with a smirk, "we won't."  
  
Elrond arched an eyebrow at his son's answer. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
A week later Lorwen was feeling a lot better, she still had to stay in bed though. Elladan and Elrohir had come visit her several times, but each time Elrond had to chase them from the room for pulling their pranks on her. Although she didn't mind being the subject of their pranks. She laughed so hard, Elrond worried that all the laughing would hurt her more than it would do her good.  
  
By this time Haldir was about to leave for his patrol duty. Walking up the stairs he slowly made way towards her room to say goodbye before he left. Grabbing the doorknob he pauzed briefly and sighed deeply. He really didn't wanted to leave her, but he knew that if he stayed, he'd never be able to get away when she was injured or alone. There was little for him left to do, nothing as a matter of fact, she was already having fun with Elrond's sons, who seemed to care for her as if she was their sister.  
  
Summoning all his courage he opened the door and went in. Walking towards the bed he could already see in her eyes that she knew he was leaving.  
  
"Is it time already?" she asked pushing herself up so she'd sit upright in the bed.  
  
"Aye pen neth" he slowly answered and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Lorwen sighed and lowered her head. She knew he had to go, and he had left her behind in his brother's care for dozen of times, but every time she was scared he might not return.  
  
"You know I will be carefull" he smiled and stroked her head.  
  
"I know..." she replied but never finished the sentence.  
  
"You'll be fine here at Elrond's" he smiled, "you won't be alone, Elladan and Elrohir will take good care of you."  
  
Lorwen smiled to knowing how Elrond's twin's fussed over her and tried to make her laugh by pulling pranks on everybody.  
  
"Rumil and Orophin will be here for a few more days before the Lady wants to leave, so you won't be in a strange place without known faces either" Haldir said trying to cheer her up some more.  
  
Lorwen didn't answer but she flung herself at him and clung to his neck.  
  
"I'll still miss you" she sobbed as Haldir patted her on the back.  
  
"I'll miss you to" he answered as he stroked her back. Standing up after a few minutes he kissed her on her forehead and turned around to walk away. "I'll be back before you know it!" he said as he turned around again by the door, more soothning his own mind then hers.  
  
Nodding towards him fromher place on the bed she watched him leave the room. Sighing deeply he pulled the door shut behind him and pauzed before he went downstairs.  
  
"Take care of her" he asked Elrond as he walked up to his brothers.  
  
"You know she will be alright here Haldir" Elrond answered and patted him on the back as he went by.  
  
"You two look out for her too?" he asked his brothers as he stopped briefly on his way out.  
  
"You know we will brother" Rumil answered as he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
Smiling at him and nodding towards them he walked through the outer door and towards his horse.  
  
****  
  
As soon as Lorwen heard movement outside she stood and rushed to the window. Seeing her father walking up to his horse and mounting it she sighed. She saw him glancing up to her window and she was sure of it that she saw her standing at the window, but neither moved. Not even when he turned his horse around and started to ride away.  
  
Waiting until he had left her view she returned to the bed and climbed in again only just in time before the door opened and Elrond walked in. Smiling when he saw the elfling struggle with the sheets he smoothened them out before he sat down on the edge and looked at her.  
  
"He will be fine" he smiled and felt her forehead. "But you still have to stay in bed, you aren't healed yet".  
  
"I'm sorry" she said remorsefull and averted her gaze from Elrond. "I just... I hate it when he leaves" she continued softly.  
  
"Don't worry about him" Elrond smiled and stroked her hair. "He will be fine"he said again.  
  
"Still" she replied.  
  
"You just rest now little one, the sooner you will be allowed up and about."  
  
Snuggling down in the pillows and pulling the sheets higher she prepared to go to sleep for a few more hours again. Elrond smiled as he gazed towards her before pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"Do we really have to have this lesson?" Elrohir complained when Erestor tried to explain some basic rules of accountancy to the twins who really disliked the lessons. "I don't see the need for it!"  
  
"You will when you get older, now pay attention!" Erestor replied. He was used to the fact that his students never enjoyed his lessons, but they were important.  
  
"I don't like it" Elladan complained just like his brother had done.  
  
"Like it or not, you will learn this" Erestor raised his voice a clear sign that he had enough of their complaining. "Now be quiet or I will be forced to tell Elrond about your behaviour during my lessons!"  
  
Sighing deeply Elladan and Elrohir started counting minutes until this boring lessons would be over and they could run off to play again.  
  
*****  
  
"Erestor's lessons are terrible" Elladan sighed when he sat down in the chair next to Lorwen's bed. "He keeps insisting that we count and re-count everything over and over again. When we stop after we counted it for the first time, he gets angry with us for not recounting! It never changes if we recount it dozens of times! We still get the same solution!"  
  
"It can't be that bad, can it?" Lorwen asked.  
  
"It is!" Elrohir sighed from the other side of the bed.  
  
"I wish we could do something to make Erestor lighten up! He's always so strict!" Elladan muzed.  
  
"You mean pull a prank?" Elrohir said smiling, a strange spark lighted up his eyes.  
  
"Yes! But what...?" Elladan started thinking of what they could do.  
  
"Maybe put something in his food?" Lorwen suggested, which the twins immediately liked and already started thinking of what to put in his food and making up evil scheme's to do so.  
  
When they both left her to rest some more, they already had laid out what to do, which herbs to use and the expected reaction to them. Sniggering they went directly to Elrond's study, when they found their father there, they decided not to take the herbs yet, but to return when he had left the room. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Ah finally, dinner! I'm starving!" Elrohir said loudly when they entered the dining room. Erestor looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Please Elrohir, behave for once?" Elrond intermediated before his advisor would have.

"Yes, why don't you?" Elladan responded and pushed his brother in the ribs.

"Why don't you?" Elrohir answered and pushed Elladan again.

"No fighting!" Elrond quickly froze the little skermish. "Why don't you two make youself helpfull and go help to bring out the food?"

Without knowing it Elrond had played right into their hand and both brothers immediatly took the opportunity to finish their plans. Rushing out to the kitchen they did cause a little suspiscion for Glorfindel who found it strange that they would actually hurry to do some house work. Shaking his head he sat down and waited for his plate.

They placed each plate in front of everybody and then sat at the table themselves.

"Yummy, that smells good" Elrohir said and immediatly dugg in, closely followed by Elladan and everybody else.

"It tastes good too" Elladan replied, "doesn't it Ada?"

"Of course it does, it always does" he answered and continued eating.

The twins continued eating but couldn't help peeking at Erestor every now and then. It was obvious that Elrond's advisor didn't enjoy his food as well as the other did. He ate slowly and pushed the food around on his plate.

"Aren't you enjoying your meal Erestor?" Elrond asked as he noticed the behaviour.

"Frankly my Lord, it lacks the good taste you all seem to find in it" Erestor replied.

"Come one now, it can't be that bad" Elrond laughed, "it's all the same, why shouldn't yours taste less good then ours? Come on now, can't leave a bad example, empty your plate still the same."

Hardly hearable Erestor sighed and continued eating, although he could clearly feel his stomach revolt to the taste.

"Are you going to bring up some food for Lorwen too after dinner?" Elrond asked both twins, neither in particular.

"Yes" they both answered in unison, trying to stiffle their giggles as they continued eating and watching Erestor.

"What's wrong?" Elrond immediatly asked, knowing his sons only to well.

"Nothing Nothing, just didn't image that there was something Erestor didn't like eating" Elladan replied quickly.

Answering with a grim and sarcastic smile Erestor took one more bite and suddenly his stomach had enough. Stammering an excuse he pushed his chair backwards with such force it fell to the ground. Not even looking at where it landed he rushed out the room and headed straight for the outer door.

He had barily reached it as he felt the urge to throw everything he just ate back up. Janking open the door he sprinted the last few yards to reach the flowerbeds bordering the frontporch.

"What's wrong with him?" Glorfindel asked as he looked at the door where he left the room puzzled.

"An upset stomach perhaps" Elrond replied, "I'd better go check on him" he said, whiped off his mouth on the napkin, threw it next to his plate and stood to walk after his advisor.

"Obviously he doesn't want his food anymore" Elladan sighed and stood to remove the plate and the evidence of what they did from the table.

Not thinking clearly Glorfindel nodded, stood and went after Elrond wondering what got into Erestor. Grinning widely Elrohir winked at his brother and followed the blond elf after wiping the smile of his face.

They found Erestor laying flat on his stomach, his head over the edge of the porch. His body contracted involuntary as his stomach did as it was ordered, to push all what was in it, out.

"What's wrong with him?" Glorfindel asked looking at Elrond who was sitting next to him with a very concerned look on his face.

"I don't know" Elrond answered puzzled. "It's not natural to thow up so violently and this long from out of nothing."

"Maybe it was something he ate?" the blonde elf mesmerised.

"It can't be" Elrohir replied, trying his best to look worried aswell, "we ate the same food he did". Internally he was dying of laughter, pretty soon he would burst if he didn't leave.

"Go get him a glass of water" Elrond bid him, frowning at his son's immediate retreating back. "Did you see them slip something in his food?" he then asked his friend.

"No" Glorfindel answered in thoughts, "they wouldn't go that far to pull a prank would they?" he asked pulling himself out of it.

"You never know with either of them" Elrond sighed, "mostly they don't understand the consequences their actions have! We'd better take a look at his food" Elrond said, feeling his advisors forehead he shook his head and stood.

"I'm afraid we are too late for that..." Glorfindel replied, "Elladan already started clearing the table after you left, he said he wasn't hungry anymore."

"Valar!" Elrond shouted and rushed in to the kitchen. "Elladan!" he shouted, "stop right now!"

Elladan hadn't expected him to come bursting into the kitchen and dropped the plate he was cleaning. It fell to the ground, shattering into thousand pieces. The elfling immediately started to pick up the pieces as he feared his father would be furious because he dropped the plate. Wanting to clean it up so quickly he cut himself pretty nasty on one of the larger pieces. Wincing he pulled his hand back, making the cut even larger and backed away from the pile of shattered porselin holding his wrist with his other hand.

"Have you injured yourself?" Elrond asked quickly when he saw his son backing away and holding his wrist.

Elladan nodded, tears already appeared in his eyes as Elrond carefully guided him away from any stray piece and sat on his knees in front of his eldest.

"Let me see" he bidded and gently remove his hand covering the wound which was now bleeding severly. "You missed the artery" Elrond said softly, relief sounding through his voice. Grasping a towel that laid on a table nearby, he quickly bound it around his son's wrist and applied some extra pressure.

"I think it will need some stitches hen nîn" he softly spoke as he stood.

Elladan nodded and swallowed a sob.

"I only wanted to help" he murmured. That brought Elrond back to the reason why they came in here in the first place. He looked at Glorfindel who was already rummaging in the bin where they keep their leftovers before feeding them to the animals.

"We are to late" he answered Elrond's unspoken question and dropped everything back in. Washing off his hands he saw his friend frown and head out to Erestor again who had already pulled himself to his feet again and was staggering towards the stairs.

"I think..." he said breathing heavily and leaning against the doorway, "that I..." and inhaled very deeply again, "am going to... bed." Sweat clearly covering his brow his face looked as pale as freshly fallen snow on an early wintermorning.

"I'll help you" Elrond said and crossed the distance with a few strides and grabbed his elbow to guide him up the stairs. When he came down again a bit later he ordered both his sons into his study.

Sitting nerveously on the bench they wondered if Elrond knew what they had done.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lorwen hadn't heard anything of the commotion that had been going on down stairs, nor did she hear Elrond guiding Erestor up the stairs. But a loud crash coming from one of the rooms upstairs did wake her with a start. Listening intensely she believed she heard somebody moan loudly and decided to take a closer look, to see if she could help.

Leaning against the wall with her hand, she slowly passed several doors on her bare feet before she finally heard the moans coming from behind the door she stood in front of and slowly opened it. Finding Erestor on his stomach on the ground behind his bed she wondered what had happened and slowly headed towards him. Remembering what Elladan and Elrohir had told her about this elf, she cautiously stepped closer until she noticed that he was still awake.

"Do you need help?" she softly asked, taking another step closer.

"Go away!" Erestor screamed when he saw another elfling walking towards him, knowing all to well who was responsible for his current condition.

"Please" Lorwen whispered. "I only want to help" she added and kneeled besides him.

"Oh it's you" he sighed when he recognized the young elleth and pushed himself up slightly, until his stomach cramped up again and sent him back down to the ground.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and placed her hand on his back, not knowing what else to do. After several minutes he dragged himself onto his bed and closed his eyes while Lorwen pulled the sheets over him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she softly asked again, standing helplessly besides his bed, looking at him while he squirmed in the bed.

"Just leave me alone" Erestor moaned, so Lorwen decided to do as he wished and headed back to the door. Just that very moment Elrond entered and watched as the elleth recoiled from him.

"What are you doing here?" Elrond asked, still angry after what his sons had told him.

"I wanted to help" she whispered and didn't dare to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry" she then softly added, "I didn't know he would be so sick."

Elrond had turned his gaze on Erestor who still squirmed on his bed, but now immediately turned his attention back to the little elleth that stood in front of him.

"You were in on this?" Elrond asked angrily and saw her recoil even further.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again. "I will do everything to make him better again."

"Elrond" Erestor weakly called out before Elrond could reply. "What did they give me?"

"Hog Weed" Elrond sighed stepping towards the bed, pulling Lorwen with him.

"Valar" Erestor sighed. "How long will this last? I feel like I'm dying!"

"I'm so sorry Erestor" Lorwen whispered, stepping towards him slightly.

"I told you to go away!" he exclaimed and sank back into the pillows while she took a step back.

"Like I told Elladan and Elrohir, go to your room and stay there until I send for you" Elrond sternly said and watched as the elleth lowered her head and headed towards the door.

"I'm so sick and tired of them pulling pranks on me" Erestor groaned as she had closed the door. "How long will this last?"

"Until morning I'm afraid" Elrond sighed.

"I hope you will think of a lasting punishment this time" Erestor grumbled and turned on his side.

Elrond slowly walked down the hall towards his study, thinking how he best could handle the current situation and paced in front of his window for several minutes until somebody softly knocked on his door.

"Enter" he absently called.

Slowly Lorwen entered and waited until he turned to face her.

"Lorwen?" he asked, surprised. "I told you to stay in your room! What are you doing here?"

"I told Elladan and Elrohir to slip something in Erestor's food" she whispered, lowering her head.

"You told them to put Hog Weed in his food?" Elrond asked, his mood darkened even more at this new development.

"No, I suggested something, not that particularly herb."

"Why on arda would you say something like that?" Elrond exclaimed.

"I'm sorry my Lord" Lorwen whispered, still not daring to lift her head. "They were speaking about how boring the classes were and how strict and stern Erestor was… I wasn't thinking, it came out before I knew it. I didn't mean for him to get hurt… I just… I didn't know he could be feeling so ill" she sighed.

Elrond sighed deeply and slowly walked to his chair where he sat down and stared at the elleth that still stood in the middle of the room.

"I am very disappointed with you" he sighed after several minutes.

"I am sorry my Lord" she whispered again. "I will do anything… Please let me help him?"

"There is nothing you can do for him."

"I can keep him company" she whispered.

"I don't think he would appreciate you being next to him after what you've done" Elrond sighed. Glancing at her for several minutes he then stood and walked towards the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back" he said, turning towards her before he disappeared through the door.

Several minutes later the door opened again and Lorwen looked back to see both Elladan and Elrohir enter the study, closely followed by Elrond. Eying each other silently they awaited Elrond's lecture.

"Well now" Elrond sighed as he sat down and eyed all three elflings in front of him.

"Ada, Lorwen had nothing to do with it" Elladan objected. "She was asleep!"

"She already confessed she put you up to this" Elrond silenced his eldest.

"Ada, it's not true!" Elrohir exclaimed now. "She spoke of it, but we decided what to give him… She's innocent."

Again Elrond lifted his hand to silence his son and looked at all three of them silently.

"Apparent neither of you approve of the effort Erestor puts into your education" he then started. "Either you dislike the elf, or you dislike being educated. I know she appraises education" he then pointed at Lorwen. "So I take it you dislike Erestor."

"We don't dislike him" Elladan sighed. "He's just so uptight, we only wanted to loosen him up a little."

"This is not the way to do so" Elrond exclaimed. "Now, until the both of you can manage to learn what my friend has to teach, I can only ask him to add even more lessons into your day."

Both Elladan and Elrohir moaned, clearly showing their disapproval and lowered their heads.

"That's not all" Elrond added. "You aren't getting of the hook either" he then looked straight at Lorwen. "You said you'd do anything to help him?" he asked and watched her nod. "I know you are only just up and about, but I want you to stay with him and help him with everything he asks, until he feels well again."

"Ada!" Elladan exclaimed. "You can't send her to stay with him, not after what we've done! You know what a vile mood he has!"

Elrond silenced him again.

"It is not open for debate!" Elrond sternly said. "Now I know you were supposed to come here for a visit in a few weeks" Elrond added on a softer tone. "The extra lessons will start when you go home again" he continued. "I don't want you to leave this place thinking it's a dread to come to" he smiled.

"Thank you" Lorwen whispered, but neither Elladan nor Elrohir were as grateful as she was and tried to persuade their father think about sending her to sit with the ill elf, but he wouldn't listen and walked towards the door, leaving them alone in the study.

"Lorwen" Elladan sighed, turning towards her once their father had closed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry you have to do this."

"It's unfair!" Elrohir exclaimed, sitting down with a thud in one of the chairs.

"It's alright" she replied. "Really. Only one night?" she smiled.

"You don know how angry he can get" Elladan sighed. "And you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Let us come with you" Elrohir offered, even though Elladan didn't approve of that idea.

"And get yourself into more trouble? Just let me do it, alone" she objected. "What can he do? Eat me?" she smirked.

"You don't know him like we do" Elladan sighed.

"I'd better go, before your ada returns" Lorwen remarked and headed for the door, leaving the twins behind in the study while she made her way towards the advisor's room again.

"What do you want?" Erestor asked when he saw her enter his room again. "I told you to leave me alone! Or have you come to drug me some more?" he spat.

"I'm sorry for what we've done to you, sir" Lorwen whispered, standing a few feet from the side of his bed, looking down at the ground. "I really didn't know you would be so sick" she softly added. "Elrond told me to come and help you until you are well again."

"There is nothing you can do for me" he groaned.

"Please sir" she objected stepping closer, "he might send me home if I don't help you…" she whispered.

"You should have thought about that before you put idea's in their minds!" Erestor exclaimed and watched her take a step back. "I'm sorry Lorwen" he then sighed. "I'm really not the best elf to be around after those rascals pulled yet another prank on me."

"They only wanted you to loosen up" she whispered.

"Loosen up?" he asked.

"They say you are always so serious when you are teaching them something…"

"The material is serious!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe you could make it more… fun?"

"Fun?" he exclaimed again. "Fun?! There is nothing fun about accountancy! It's either right or wrong, there is no fun involved!"

"I wouldn't know" she whispered. "I never had accountancy before" she added.

"Then you are lucky in their eyes I imagine" Erestor sighed and laid back, closing his eyes and moaned.

"Is there nothing I can do to help you?" she softly asked, stepping closer again.

"Tell me, had Elrond decided on how he will punish them?" he asked, squirming beneath the sheets again, trying to escape the cramps in his stomach.

"He wants them to follow more lessons with you" she replied.

"What? Even more? Couldn't he just have locked them in their rooms?" Erestor muttered. "Can you bring me a glass of water please?" he then asked after several minutes had passed.

During the night Erestor asked her for several more things, a few books, a towelette, something to write. He had felt better shortly past midnight, but he had taken advantage of the fact that she had to take care of him. But when he noticed she was sleepy he felt guilty. She was still recovering from a traumatic experience and here he pushed her all night long.

"Come here" he sighed when he saw her head bob slightly and saw her head shoot up again when he spoke. Lifting the sheets that covered him, he motioned her to come lay next to him.

"I can't" Lorwen objected, "I need to help you."

"You've helped me enough, come, rest. You need it."

"If Elrond comes back…" she objected again.

"Then I'll tell him I wanted you to. You've done what you were supposed to do."

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Lay down, you should rest."

"Are you?" she asked again.

"Yes, I am feeling better" he sighed. "Why did you tell them to spike my food?" he softly asked.

"They are my friends" she replied as she laid down besides him, closing her eyes when her head touched the pillow and hoped it would stop it from spinning. "They told me how harsh you treated them…"

"Harsh?" Erestor asked, covering her up.

"Stern, strict…" she added, searching for words she had heard them say.

"Ones education shouldn't be taken lightly" Erestor mused. "They don't even seem interested" he sighed. "Now go to sleep" he added and lay down, but she was already asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elrond was already sitting at the table, waiting for his family members to join him for breakfast. He had already checked up on Erestor and the least he could say was that he was surprised to find Lorwen asleep in his advisor's bed. Silently he had left the room again and awaited their arrival, wondering what had happened.

In a way he was relieved to see her resting, she was still recovering, staying up all night long would surely have done her no good. He felt sorry he had to punish her on her first stay in Rivendell, but it might help his own sons to keep their pranks at a minimum. Knowing now that she might get punished also.

Galadriel would be leaving today and with her both Rumil and Orophin. They had not even heard of what had happened last night and Elrond wasn't about to tell them either. He knew she had been looking forward to this visit, telling them she had already helped pulling pranks could mean the end of it.

Celebrian and Galadriel entered the room together, arm in arm, returning from an early morning stroll through the gardens. The other Lorien elves entered shortly after, looking around and frowning as they saw Lorwen wasn't there either and sat down as Glorfindel arrived. Finally Elladan and Elrohir ran towards their chairs, late as usual. But still no sight of either Lorwen or Erestor.

"Lord Elrond" Rumil finally asked. "Lorwen wasn't in her bed anymore. And she's not here either. Have you any idea where she might be?"

"Erestor will accompany her" Elrond waved his concerns away. "She felt strong enough to leave the bed shortly after dinner last night" he added, still not saying anything about last night's events.

"Erestor?" Rumil asked. "I though he disliked elflings?"

"Only those that constantly pull pranks on me and do not appreciate my teachings!" Erestor suddenly said as he walked through the large door, gently pushing Lorwen towards the empty seat besides Rumil.

"Apparently you are feeling well again" Elrond laughed as he watched his advisor shoot a dark glare towards his sons as he walked to his chair.

"I still do not trust them with my food" he grumbled as he sat down.

"Are you alright?" Rumil softly asked as Lorwen sat down besides him, leaning towards her.

"Yes" she replied. "My head doesn't hurt anymore" she smiled.

"What were you doing with Erestor?" he then asked. "I came to look for you, but you were gone!"

"It's a long story" she sighed.

"After breakfast?" he asked softly as he sat up again and saw her nod.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged several glances over the table and breathed relieved that their friend had survived the night with Erestor. Dying to speak to her, they were slightly disappointed when she gave Rumil and Orophin a hand and left the room together.

"…and that is why you couldn't find me in my room this morning" she sighed, keeping her gaze pointed at the floor, fearing they both would be angry with her. "I really didn't mean to make him so sick" she whispered.

"I can't believe you had a part in that" Rumil sighed.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again!"

"She didn't do anything!" Orophin exclaimed. "Just spoke her mind. It's unfair that you were punished for that!" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"We shouldn't encourage her to run around and pull pranks on everybody!" Rumil objected.

"What she did was harmless! Elladan and Elrohir pulled the prank, not her!"

"Erestor could have died! They could have picked a more dangerous herb… If Haldir knew…"

"Please don't take me home" Lorwen pleaded. "I won't do it again, ever! Please Rumil, I promise!"

"We won't" Orophin reassured her, but she kept looking at Rumil who still didn't quite know how to react.

"Please?" she whispered again.

"I won't spoil your visit to Rivendell" he then sighed. "And I won't tell Haldir about this either" he added and watched a smile appear on her face. "But you have to promise me, no more pranks!"

"I promise!" she nodded vigorously until suddenly her head hurt again and she abruptly stopped nodding.

"Somebody could get seriously hurt! Maybe even worse!" Rumil continued.

"For the Valar's sake Rumil, it was just a small prank!" Orophin muttered.

"As long as we are here, she's our responsibility Orophin" Rumil replied to his brother. "and we can't have her running around in Rivendell causing more trouble than those two already do."

"I promise I will be good" Lorwen softly remarked. "I really do."

"Alright then" he nodded. "Now how was your punishment? I can't imagine it to be fun having to wait on that elf's every wish."

"I had to promise I wouldn't tell anybody" she replied, slightly pouting because she didn't want to keep secrets from them, but Erestor had asked her not to say anything. Afraid that if everybody knew he had allowed her to sleep, they'd never believe he could be stern or serious about punishments ever again.

"You can tell us" Rumil smiled. "We'll keep it for ourselves."

"Rumil!" Orophin exclaimed. "If she promised, you shouldn't urge her to break that promise! Who is teaching bad manners to who now?" he smirked.

"It wasn't so bad" Lorwen replied, saying something but not the exact details of it. "He promised to teach me something" she smirked.

"As long as you can learn something, you'll be happy" Rumil smirked. "Orophin is right, if you promised, I shouldn't ask. I just hope he wasn't to harsh on you?"

"If he was, I deserved it" she sighed. "But he wasn't."

"Good. Now I'm afraid we have to leave soon" Rumil sighed and the glimps of sadness in her eyes didn't go unnoticed. "You can still come with us, if you want."

"I wanted to come here" she objected. "I can still stay here, can't I?"

"Of course you can. But I do want you to rest until Elrond says you can stay up all day long" Rumil warned her.

"My head does hurt now" she sighed and placed her hands on her temples as if she could push the pain away.

"I'll take you back to your bed" Orophin said concerned and lifted her from her feet.

"I don't want to go back to bed" she objected. "Can't I just rest in the gardens? On one of the cushionned benches!"

"We can't just leave you out here" Rumil sighed. "We need to go pack…"

"You stay with her" Orophin said and handed her to his brother. "I'll pack for you."

"Thank you" Lorwen whispered and rested her head against Rumil's chest, closed her eyes and sighed. Letting Rumil carry her to the nearest bench, he placed her down and sat down besides her.

"I will miss you" he sighed. "Even if it is only for a few weeks."

"You don't want me to stay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I want you to do what you want, not what I want."

"I want to stay with my friends" she smiled.

"Good, then you get to stay" he smiled.

Again she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. When she woke up again a few hours later, Rumil was still sitting next to her, leaning against the wood of the bench.

"Rested well?" he asked as he saw her sitting up and smiled as she nodded. "It's almost time now."

"I'm sorry to see you go" she pouted.

"You'll be back before you know it" he smiled. "Besides, you have several whole weeks to play with your friends!"

Lorwen smiled and sat up completely besides him, dangeling her legs over the edge of the bench. Offering her his hand, they walked towards the house together, hand in hand.

"Time to go pen neth!" Orophin smirked as he lifted her when they reached the front of the house where everybody was already gathering and hugged her. "Be good now you hear?" he whispered. "No more pranks."

"I promise uncle" she giggled as he tickled her.

"Good" he laughed and placed her down again.

"First time we leave you behind in another realm" Rumil whispered as he bended down and embraced her, "it's scary".

"I will be fine" she replied. "I'm with my friends."

"Be careful" he whispered and pulled back slowly, cupping her cheek briefly before heading towards his mount.

"Oh right" Orophin smirked when he already sat on his mount and reached back to pull something from his saddlebag. "Almost forgot this" he smirked and tossed her a stuffed bear. "You might need it!" he laughed.

"Uncle!" Lorwen shouted, more or less embarassed that now everybody in Rivendell knew she needed a stuffed animal to sleep, but held the toy pressed against her chest thightly nonetheless.

"Safe journey!" Celebrian wished her mother and the other elves, stepping forward she placed her hands on the young elleth's shoulders. Together they watched how the line of lorien elves headed towards the gate and on their way home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You should have been more careful!" Elrond exclaimed to his eldest, "you know those piglets can bite hard!" he added while he carefully cleaned out the wound on Lorwen's hand.

"I didn't think they would… we weren't hurting them or anything!" Elladan replied.

Lorwen tried to pull her hand back several times when it hurt, but Elrond wouldn't let her wrist go, ignoring the sobs the little elleth made.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you even more Lorwen" he sighed. "But I need to clean it out before it infects."

"I hate piglets" she muttered. "They're not cute!" she added and pouted.

Elrond couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face while he dabbed the bitemarks on her hand with a disinfecting cocktail of herbs.

"What about deer?" he then asked. "Are they still cute?"

"Only the little ones" she replied, remembering vividly how scared she had been when the big ones had run her over. "All little animals are cute… except piglets" she stated, "and spiders" she then added and again a smile crept on Elrond's face.

"There" he said when he tucked in the edge of the bandage on her wrist. "Try to keep it dry and as clean as possible" he adviced her while she stood from the chair and looked at the white bandage on her hand.

"Now we both have a bandage" Elladan smirked and placed his bandaged hand on hers.

"That may come off now" Elrond remarked and reached for his hand.

"I want to keep it!" Elladan exclaimed and pulled his hand back.

"Alright, alright" Elrond smiled. "Now off you go" he added and walked with them to the door. "Now please, be careful!" he stressed as they walked towards the stairs, where they met Naniel who immediately grabbed hold of Lorwen's wrist.

"Oh my poor little thing!" she exclaimed while she looked at her hand. "What happened to you?"

"A nasty pig bit me" she replied, exaggerating over its size to show how brave she was.

"And you didn't cry?" Naniel asked, looking up at her face and watched as she shook her head vigorously. "Well then" she smiled and offered the elleth her hand. "I have something for brave elleth's like you" she added and together they walked down the stairs again.

"Shouldn't you go help your brother?" Elrond asked Elladan, who seemed eager to follow them, curious what she was about to give to his friend.

"Do I have to?" he asked, looking up at him briefly.

"You can't expect him to do all the work for you" Elrond smiled and urged him down the stairs as well. "She'll catch up with you soon enough."

Pouting Elladan headed towards the outer door and went in search of Elrohir, who was still standing in the building that held the pigs, with his hands in his hair.

"What happened?" Elladan exclaimed when he found all seventeen piglets running free throughout the stables.

"I don't know!" Elrohir shouted, "I turned my back just for a few minutes and they all escaped! I can't catch any of them! They are too fast!"

"We have to get them back into the box!" Elladan exclaimed, "before the escape from the stables!" and started running after the little squealing piglets that jumped and skittered all over the place, making it very hard for the two elflings to catch them.

Meanwhile Naniel led Lorwen towards the kitchen and sat her down on one of the large kitchen stools that stood there and asked her to wait a few moments.

"Cook has just backed a fresh batch of cookies" she smiled when she came back with an oven plate and placed it on the table besides her. "He said they were meant for tonight's dessert, but I managed to convince him to bake another batch for tonight" she smirked. "Here" she then added after lifting one of the hot plate and offered it to Lorwen. "Careful now, it's still hot."

Lorwen took the cookie from the elleth and smelled it before biting into it.

"It smells delicious!" she exclaimed and carefully took a small bite from it. "And they taste as good as they smell!"

"Better go thank the cook then" Naniel smiled.

Sliding off the stool Lorwen quickly went in search for the cook and hugged him, while Naniel wrapped the cookies up in a piece of cloth and handed them to her when she came back. Moments later she hopped towards the barn again, holding the cookies in her hand.

She found the twins running around in the barn, screaming and shouting at each other and the piglets to stand still and couldn't resist laughing at the scene. Especially when Elrohir suddenly leaped towards one of them and landed in the dirt while the piglet escaped, loudly squealing, while Lorwen laughed out loudly.

After shooting her a few angry glares the both of them finally managed to capture the last piglet and dropped it in the box, making sure they couldn't escape again. Lorwen still couldn't hold her laughter after seeing the dirty clothes they now both had.

"So you think this is funny?" Elrohir smirked and advanced on her while she quickly ran out of the barn, closely followed by both of them. "Wait until we get you!" he exclaimed and for several minutes they chased her, until they had her cornered and slowly advanced on her again.

"You can't touch me!" she exclaimed when she found she had nowhere else to run to and raised her bandaged hand up. "I'm hurt, you can't make it dirty!" she added.

"We'll make sure we keep that clean" Elladan smirked and reached for her, only missing by a few inches as she quickly brushed passed him and took off again. Running dangerously close to the pond she quickly jumped to a rock that laid in the water and jumped back to the side of it. A loud splash behind her made her look back and saw as Elladan had missed the rock and had landed in the water.

Again she couldn't restrain her laughter as she watched him turn around and sit down in the pond, completely soaked from head to toe.

"At least you're not dirty anymore, brother" Elrohir smirked as he stood on the other side, looking at his twin.

"On who's side are you?" Elladan spat back, "get her!" he shouted and pointed at Lorwen who quickly dashed off again.

Elrohir managed to catch her when they rounded the barn again, but lost his balance when she tried to escape again, screaming and giggling loudly they both fell to the ground, with Elrohir on top of her.

"Are you alright?" he softly asked when she remained still beneath him, fearing he had hurt her.

"Yes, I am" she replied as he moved to sit besides her.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful" he whispered. "And I didn't mean to make you dirty" he added.

"Still clean" she smiled and pushed the bandaged hand towards him, "see!"

"Finally, you caught her!" Elladan exclaimed when he rounded the barn as well, his clothes, his hair still wet, water still in his boots.

"Stay away from me!" Lorwen exclaimed and jumped up, holding the bag of cookies in front of her. "Stay back and I'll share this with you!"

"What is it?" Elrohir asked, standing up as well.

"Cookies" Lorwen replied and opened the bag. "Cook just backed them."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Now" Erestor sighed as he leaned back against a bookshelf and looked at the elleth that sat behind a to large desk in front of him, 'if you add that to the amount you already have in your pouch, but you had to pay the grocer for that apple you ate, how much money do you have left?" he asked.

Lorwen sighed, this accountancy lesson surely wasn't easy, but determined as she was she wrote everything he had just said neatly down and looked at the results, tilted her head and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Erestor asked, pushing himself off and strolled towards her.

"I'm not sure…" she sighed as he looked at the paper and the things she had written down, "that that's correct" she whispered. "I'm sorry" she added even softer when he remained quiet for a few moments.

"Why are you sorry?" he then asked, stretching his back again, rounded the desk and looked at her straight.

"Because… I… I don't understand what you are telling me" she whispered, lowered her head and felt tears prickle in her eyes already.

"If you don't understand what I'm telling you" he softly replied, moving besides her again, squatted down and lifted the paper so she would look at it again, "then why is this correct?" he asked.

"It is?" she asked and frowned, looking at the numbers again. "But…"

"If I give you" he said and took the quill from the ink dispenser and moved to write down besides her numbers, "twenty four pieces of silver" he continued and wrote the number 24 down. "Then I give you five more" he added and wrote the five underneath the number 4 of 24. "And an apple costs 1 piece of silver" he continued, after glancing at her, "so that you have to deduct" he added and wrote a 1 underneath the five and placed a minus sign in front of it. "How much does that make?" he asked, putting the quill slightly down while he looked at her. "What's so funny?" he asked, knitting his brow slightly as he found her giggling instead of counting.

"I can't read your handwriting" she giggled. "That doesn't look like a two! Or a four! It looks more like a five! And this like a six! This is nothing more than a line" she exclaimed as she pointed at the one.

"You write it then" he sighed, handed her the quill and resisted a chuckle as she quickly wrote the numbers neatly besides his scribbling. "There? Better?" he smirked as she had pulled a line underneath the numbers.

"Almost" she mused and drew a plus sign besides the 4. "There."

"Now, how much does that make?" he asked.

"If you add five to 24" she said and wrote the number 29 besides the four on the second line, "you have 29" she said, "then if you deduct 1, you have 28!" she added on an accomplished tone and looked up at Erestor to see him smile.

"Exactly" he smiled. "Now what's not to understand?" he then asked.

"An apple doesn't cost 1 piece of silver" she replied, pulling the most innocent face Erestor had ever seen on an elfling and could only stare for several moments before he started laughing. "At least not in Lorien" she added, believing she had made a foolish mistake.

"It seems" Elrond mused as he walked passed the library door with Celebrian and both could hear the advisor laugh out loud, "that Erestor has found way to make Accountancy more 'fun'" he smiled.

"Or he has found a more willing student" she replied and frowned as he backtracked and reached for the handle to the library.

"Elrond, should you interrupt them?" Celebrian whispered, putting her hand on his.

"Just checking how things are going," he whispered, "I won't hold them for long."

"Oh Elrond" Erestor sighed as he tried to stop laughing, "are you absolutely sure that we can't send the twins to Lorien for their lessons? I'd much rather teach this elleth!" he smirked.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible" Elrond replied ignoring a muffled groan from Celebrian. "Why?"

"For starters, she at least appreciates my teachings!" he exclaimed, still with a large smile on his face.

"So do Elladan and Elrohir!" Celebrian exclaimed, "only… they don't realize that yet."

"They made me ill" Erestor replied, the smile suddenly washing off his face. "She…" he then added, looking down at Lorwen who still stared up at him, "she makes me laugh!"

"I didn't mean too…" she whispered softly. "I only want to learn."

"And we will let you continue" Celebrian quickly said, pulling her husband to the door by his elbow. "Have fun now" she smiled back and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked as they walked down the hallway again.

"I know our sons are a handful" she sighed, "but I will not consider sending them to Lorien to get educated!"

"Oh Celebrian, that was just silly laughter!" he smiled. "Erestor knows we would never do such a thing!"

"Still the same. Oh Elrond, I wish they would behave them selves, just once!"

"They will, one day."

"That day better be around the corner" she sighed. "I'm at the end of my tether!"

***

"Shall we continue?" Erestor asked as Elrond and Celebrian had left and smiled as Lorwen nodded vigorously.

"Can I ask you something?" she then asked.

"Of course" he smiled.

"These are just calculations, why do you call it Accountancy instead of Mathematics?" she asked.

"Because we calculate with gold and silver" he replied, "then it's called Accountancy."

"But it's the same, isn't it? One plus one is still two? One plus two is still three?"

"Yes of course."

"Then I don't understand why you have to give it another name" she sighed. "Just because you are dealing with money… If you are counting apples, does that have a different name then Mathematics?"

"No, it doesn't" he chuckled.

"And books?" she asked after glancing at the shelves.

"No Lorwen, just money" he smiled and sighed, "I don't know why either. Probably because somebody wanted to give it another name."

"So it would seem harder to learn?"

"Yes, maybe" he smiled.

"Do you teach this to Elladan and Elrohir as well?" she then asked, making the advisor ask himself if there was ever coming an end to the stream of questions she asked.

"Yes, but they are more advanced. It's not just adding pieces of silver… but also pieces of gold and copper."

"Can I try that?" she asked anxiously.

"It's quite difficult… are you sure you want to try that already? It's only your first lesson…"

"Yes please" she softly replied and nodded vigorously.

"Alright then" he sighed, "let's see…"

***

"I can't believe Naneth made us wash our own clothes!" Elrohir grumbled as they left the washing area. "It's not like we got them dirty on purpose" he added. "Next time I'll just let the piglets run free!"

"Just be glad" Elladan sighed as they walked outside, on their way to their lesson with Glorfindel.

"Glad? What for?"

"Would you rather have spent your free time with Erestor?" Elladan asked, looking at the grimace his brother pulled. "Poor Lorwen has been locked up in the library with him all afternoon!"

"But she likes to learn…" Elrohir put forth.

"But not from Erestor! Not after having to wait on him hand and foot all night long!"

"You think she'll be… You don't think she'll hate coming here, do you?" he then asked softly.

"Pretty soon she might" Elladan sighed. "I know I would…"

"Oh great" Elrohir sighed, but found himself quickly silenced by his brother. "What?" he asked, frowning angrily.

"I hear something" Elladan whispered, "it's coming from over there" he added then and pointed at the garden.

"I don't hear anything… What is it?"

"Somebody is crying" he whispered, stopped and gasped. "Lorwen!" he exclaimed softly and rushed towards the gardens. "Lorwen, what's wrong?" he asked from a far when they found her sitting on the grass softly sobbing.

Lorwen stood with a start, folded up a piece of paper, stuffed it in her pocket, quickly wiped her tears away and finally faced them.

"Nothing" she quickly replied, but her teary face said quite the opposite.

"Was it Erestor?" Elladan asked as he closed the distance between them. "Did he make you cry?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Yes," she then hesitantly sighed, "but he didn't mean to… he warned me…"

"What did he do?" Elrohir angrily asked.

"I…" she paused briefly, "nothing… it's my own fault" she sighed and turned away.

"Tell us!" Elladan urged her. "Please?" he then softly asked, following her.

"You'll only laugh at me" she rejected his plea.

"You know we won't" Elrohir softly pressed, following her as well.

"I know you will!" she exclaimed and quickly lowered her head again.

***

Glorfindel sighed deeply. The twins should have been with him several minutes ago, still no sign of them. It wasn't like them to be late for his lessons. The only ones they looked forwards too and they were never late.

After five more minutes had passed, he grumbled something under his breath and went to look for them, meanwhile angering himself more with each step he took.

When he finally found them standing in the gardens, surrounding Lorwen who seemed upset he almost barged towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted and watched the three elflings cringe at his outburst. "You were supposed to be on the training grounds twenty minutes ago!" he added as Elladan and Elrohir slowly turned to face him.

"Erestor made her cry!" Elladan then exclaimed. "We couldn't just leave her!"

Glorfindel looked at the elleth and his face softened when he saw her teary face and sighed deeply.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to" Glorfindel then softly said, stepping towards her, in between the twins who slowly stepped aside and kneeled down before her. "What happened?" he asked softly as he placed his hands on her upper arms, trying to search her eyes.

"She won't tell us," Elrohir sighed, "that's why we're late… we couldn't leave her like this…"

"You mean you wanted to know why you pulled your next prank on the poor elf?" Glorfindel asked, turning towards Elrohir. "Have you thought that perhaps your pranks are the reason she now cries?" he then put forth more sternly.

"No" Elrohir softly replied, lowering his gaze to the tips of his boots.

"Has it something to do with our pranks?" Elladan softly asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No" she sniffed and shook her head slowly, still keep her gaze down.

"Then why do you cry hen nín?" Glorfindel asked and for several moments Lorwen remained silent. Then slowly she moved her hands to her pocket and pulled the now crumpled piece of paper from it.

"Because of this" she softly whispered and handed the note to Glorfindel who hesitantly took it from her and frowned.

"Is it a letter from your adar?" he asked, leaning towards her slightly and frowned as she shook her head slowly.

"Adar hasn't written it" she whispered and kept her gaze averted as the blonde elf slowly unfolded it.

The twins quickly moved to Glorfindel's side to glance at the paper and what was written on it and frowned as they found it had both Erestor and Lorwen's handwriting on it.

"What's this?" Glorfindel asked, not understanding why she was so sad about the figures on the paper and looked up at her.

"It looks like an exercise of Erestor's" Elrohir remarked and looked at Lorwen.

"He's been teaching you Accountancy?" Elladan moaned softly and noticed another tear ran down her cheeks.

"Is that why you cry?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"Isn't that reason enough?" Elrohir exclaimed, "It's boring! She shouldn't be learning Accountancy on her visit here! She's not even old enough!"

"Is it?" Glorfindel asked again, moving towards her, away from the twins.

"No…" she replied, softly shaking her head again.

"Then what is?" Elladan asked.

"I can't solve it!" she whispered, barely audible. "I don't understand it!" she added a little louder and erupted in tears again.

For several moments all three ellons stared at her, then they burst out into laughter, just as she had predicted and it made her cry even harder.

"Oh pen tithen, " Glorfindel laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground, "that's why you are so sad? Because you couldn't solve this exercise?"

Lorwen nodded and slowly took the paper back from him, staring at the numbers again.

"That's no reason to cry!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Hush!" Glorfindel silenced him, "none of that. You're not interested in Accountancy, maybe Lorwen here is, maybe it matters to her!"

"How can one be interested in Accountancy?" Elrohir asked, put felt Elladan's angry glare on his and quickly shut his mouth.

"If you really want to learn," Elladan then suggested, "maybe we can help you with that question" he softly offered.

"Erestor wanted to help me… But… I want to do it myself!" she exclaimed. "It's just… I can't picture it… I never had a piece of gold…"

"Why don't you two go on ahead to the training grounds?" Glorfindel then suggested to the twins.

"Will you be alright?" Elladan asked softly, patting her leg gently.

"She will" Glorfindel smiled at him, "go on. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't hurt yourself or your brother!" he then warned him and waited until they had gone out of sight. "Having a piece of gold wouldn't solve it" Glorfindel then mused to Lorwen.

"It wouldn't?" she asked, looking at him as she sat on his arm while he walked towards a nearby bench and sat down, putting her on his knee.

"No" he smiled. "Look" he added and pulled one out of his tunic pocket. "Does it make the exercise easier?" he asked after handing it to her.

Holding the piece of gold in her one hand, the piece of paper in her other she looked from one to the other expectantly and sighed deeply.

"No, it doesn't" she sighed and handed him the piece back and he noticed more tears appeared in her eyes.

"What if I gave you a clue?" he then asked, slightly leaning towards her.

"You mean help me cheat?" she retorted the question and looked at him with a frowning stare. "I don't cheat!"

"It's no test. So it wouldn't be cheating, would it? Besides, how many lessons have you had already?"

"Accountancy?" she asked and watched him nod. "One."

"Well then?" he smiled.

"But…" she objected, but remained silent after that while Elladan and Elrohir's cries already resounded through the gardens as they tried to best each other with their wooden swords.

"Tell you what, you keep the paper with you. And the gold coin" he said, pushing it back into her hand. Think about the question overnight. Then if you want a clue, you just ask. How does that sound?"

"I can't take this…" she objected again and held her hand up with the coin in so he could take it back.

"Just until you've solved the question" he smiled and pushed the fingers of her hand around the coin, closing her hand. "Or until you've come to ask me the clue."

"I will loose it…" she moaned, opening her hand again and stared at the shiny coin in her hand.

"Put it in your pocket" he smiled. "You won't loose it. I'm sure of it! Now, shall we go see what those two are doing?" he added as she carefully pushed the golden coin, together with the folded paper into her tunic pocket and kept her hand on it for several moments.

Nodding mutely she slid off his knee, took his hand as he offered his and together they walked towards the training grounds where they found Elladan and Elrohir hacking away at each other with the training swords.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

While Glorfindel taught Elladan and Elrohir the basics of sword fighting, Lorwen had to stay beside the field, much against her own wishes. But Glorfindel wasn't to be persuaded. Even though they fought with wooden swords, he still found it way to dangerous for an elleth of only eleven years old.

Promising her to think about letting her join them for archery lessons he had finally managed to get her to sit down besides the field and watch them. Although in his head he had already made up his mind. Finding her in tears after only one lesson with Erestor, he was sure that his own lessons would only bring more tears and he dreaded the reaction Elrond would have towards it. Not to mention Haldir's.

As Elladan and Elrohir parried, blocked, dodged, attacked and defended themselves, Glorfindel walked around them, giving pointers and adjusting their posture before he let them try their best at defeating the other.

When Elrohir suddenly lost his balance after parrying an attack from his brother while he pulled back, Lorwen giggled. Throwing her an angry glare, Elrohir quickly stood, dusted off his clothes and positioned him again for the next attempt. Finding it embarrassing that the elleth had giggled when he fell he attacked with even more vigor and pushed Elladan back until he pushed him off the field, indicating he had won.

Again Lorwen giggled, much do Elrohir's displeasure.

"You want help with that Accountancy? Or not?" he asked angrily and almost immediately saw tears appear in her eyes again as she remembered the puzzle they could solve, but she couldn't.

"Come now" Glorfindel shushed him and turned him back to the lesson.

For the rest of it, Lorwen remained silent while she watched, immensely interested in the moves Glorfindel taught them. As they walked back to the house, Elladan and Elrohir continued to chatter about what they had just learnt, boasting to each other. Watching them go Glorfindel saw how Lorwen hopped behind them and made up his mind he would not let her join them for the archery lessons tomorrow.

"Haldir would have a fit if he knew I only considered it" he sighed as he closed the door to the house that held the training equipment and other weaponry.

As the elflings reached the steps to the house they found Erestor was sitting on the bench besides the front door, reading. Stopping dead in his tracks Elladan quickly turned towards Lorwen and saw her smile had faded from her lips and her chin already started to tremble. Taking her hand in his Elrohir did the same on the other side and together they climbed the stairs.

"I take it you still didn't have time to think about that exercise did you?" Erestor smiled as he saw them and frowned when he saw their angry stares directed at him.

"Do you really want to make her cry again?" Elladan shot at him and quickly wanted to brush past him with Lorwen and his brother.

"Cry?" Erestor asked, closing his book and moved to the tip of his chair looking at Lorwen. "Lorwen?" he asked as he already saw tears appeared in her eyes.

"Leave her alone" Elrohir grumbled and pulled her with him inside the house.

"Something wrong?" Glorfindel asked as he climbed the stairs, hearing Elrohir shout at Erestor, believing another prank was about to unfold.

"Apparently I made Lorwen cry over something" Erestor sighed sitting back.

"Ah yes" Glorfindel smirked and moved to sit besides him.

"You find that funny?" Erestor asked. "I should never have promised to teach her something" he sighed.

"She cried because she couldn't solve the question you gave her" Glorfindel smiled. "Nothing terrible. She's ten! She shouldn't even be learning Accountancy yet."

"I should have made it easier" the dark haired elf sighed. "Now she'll hate me just like the twins… I'd better not eat tonight."

"She won't hate you" Glorfindel smiled. "But I would explain to her how many copper go into a piece of silver and how many silver go into a piece of gold. Before she gets depressed and doesn't want to learn anything anymore."

"Maybe I did get carried away" Erestor sighed. "It was such a blessing to actually teach something to somebody who actually wants to learn."

"She asked me to teach her how to shoot arrows. And how to fight with swords" Glorfindel sighed as he stood.

"Sweet Elbereth!" Erestor exclaimed.

"Just be glad that you weren't the one that had to say no" he sighed and passed him by on his way inside.

Both Elladan and Elrohir ran towards their room and almost dragged Lorwen with them as they raced through the hallways.

"Don't run!" Elrond exclaimed as they brushed passed him and frowned angrily. "Go wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" he shouted after them and cringed slightly as they slammed the door to Elladan's room shut with a loud bang behind them. "Rascals" he muttered and shook his head as he headed towards the stairs himself.

"Now, let us see that exercise" Elladan sighed as they sat down on his bed.

Hesitantly Lorwen handed him the piece of paper.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier" Elrohir then softly said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I thought you were laughing with me when I fell…"

"I wasn't… it was just funny to see… So different from what adar does."

"This isn't that difficult you know" Elladan then replied before Elrohir could say any more.

"I don't want you to tell me!" she exclaimed and snatched the paper back. "If I can't solve it myself… I'd rather not know" she added softly as she looked at the paper.

"You really wish to learn?" Elrohir asked and knitted his brow as she nodded. "Even though you're too young?" Elrohir asked again and still she continued to nod. "Are you sure your head doesn't still hurt?"

"You know she likes to learn" Elladan silenced him as he slid off his bed. "Ten year old elleth's normally don't go to school yet! And you've seen how good she is with a bow."

"But Accountancy?" Elrohir moaned.

"It really is nothing more than Mathematics" Lorwen replied. "Only counting with money instead of… numbers."

"But still very hard" Elrohir replied, looking at her.

"Very" she softly replied and lowered her gaze to the sheets on the bed, her chin trembled again.

"Hey, don't cry!" he softly exclaimed and quickly moved towards her, wrapped his arms around her and slowly rocked her. "We all have to start learning sometimes. Once you get the hang of it, you'll see. It's not that bad" he sighed.

"Here" Elladan then said as he moved back to the bed with a book in his hand. "If you don't want us to explain, maybe you should read this" he added and showed her the cover, ignored Elrohir's groan as he recognized it to be his brother's own book. "It will tell you everything you need to know about Accountancy."

"Is this your book? Don't you need it anymore?" she asked softly as she looked at the cover after taking it from him.

"I can use Elrohir's for the time being. Erestor will understand.

"Thank you" Lorwen smiled and as she opened the book and started reading both brothers could already see her eyes started to radiate again as she started to read.

"Accountancy?" Elrohir sighed.

"If she wants too?" Elladan sighed. "Why not?"

"I can imagine learning more interesting things than that… Fencing…. Archery…"

"Glorfindel doesn't want to teach her… it's to dangerous!"

"With wooden swords? Hardly!" Elrohir exclaimed. "And those arrows we shot in Lorien didn't have a wooden tip either!"

Before Elladan could reply the dinner bell sounded through the house and they hurried towards the door, where they stopped and looked back at the elleth that was still reading on the bed.

"Come on!" Elladan urged her as he ran back to the bed. "Time to eat!"

"You can read later!" Elrohir urged them from the door.

Again they rushed towards the stairs, rushed down and briskly stopped before reaching the door to the dining room, and then all three of them slowly entered, afraid of being told not to run indoors again.

"On time for once?" Elrond asked as they sat down on their chairs. "Now, I hope none of our plates are being spiked with Hogweed?" he asked sternly. "Good" he added when all three of them shook their heads. "I'm pretty sure yours aren't either" he then added with a twist of a smile on his lips as he looked at Erestor who looked his normal self. Not even a smile appeared on his lips when he saw Elladan and Elrohir hesitate before they started eating.

Finding Lorwen still didn't meet his gaze he sighed silently and decided to talk to her after dinner. Mingling into the conversations he did notice she glanced at him several times, then looked at her lap and he noticed a slight smile appeared on her lips as she did.

"Oh Naniel?" Elrond asked after the servant had placed the desserts in front of them. "Could you help Lorwen with her bath later? After the ellons?"

"I don't need help taking a bath" Lorwen suddenly exclaimed, turning bright red as everybody around the table looked at her. "Thank you…" she whispered, lowering her gaze to her cookies again.

"You don't?" Elrond asked. "You don't need help dressing yourself either, are you sure you are only ten?" he then smiled.

"Yes Mylord" she softly replied, still to afraid to lift her head.

"You two should take her as an example!" Elrond then smirked at his sons.

"And so polite" Celebrian sighed. "Please do take her as an example" she pleaded. "Has your adar taught you that?" she then asked the elleth.

"And uncle Rumil and uncle Orophin" Lorwen nodded. "I don't see ada as much as I would like" she sighed.

"I'll check up on you later then" Naniel smiled at her, "I'll bring you the towels, you just call if you need me."

"Are you sure you will be able to manage?" Elrond then asked and pointed at her bandage that was slightly dirty by now and as she looked at the now dirty bandaged that was once bright white, Erestor thought he saw tears appear in her eyes again.

"Don't worry, it's quite normal for a bandage to get a little dirty" he quickly smiled at her. "That's what it's for. To keep the wound clean."

"I was meaning to ask," Glorfindel then joined, "what had happened? Did Erestor bite you?"

"No!" Lorwen exclaimed and noticed the frown on Erestor's face as he turned towards Glorfindel who sat besides him.

"I do not bite elflings or any other elf!" Erestor grumbled.

"We were showing her the piglets" Elrohir sighed. "One of them bit her. I never knew they would bite! Else I would never have given her one!" he then exclaimed.

"Nasty little critters" Erestor sighed, "they always bite me too!"

"Maybe they only bite people that like Accountancy?" Glorfindel smirked. He had meant it as silly laughter, but nobody seemed to laugh at it.

"Can I please be excused?" Lorwen asked ever so soft and quickly hurried out of the room as Elrond nodded, before anybody else could say another word.

"Can you please stop saying that word around her?" Elladan sighed and headed after her.

"Something we've missed?" Elrond asked, turning his attention towards Elrohir, who no remained at the table alone.

"Lorwen!" Elladan called after her as she hurried up the stairs, towards her room. "Wait for me!"

"I told you people would make fun of me" she moaned softly.

"Nobody made fun of you" he said reassuringly. "They just don't understand why you care so much about solving the question."

"I just… I just want to learn" she whispered as he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"But why do you want to learn things you're not old enough for?" he softly asked, walking with her to her room.

"So I can grow up faster! Go with ada and help him!"

"You want to become a March Warden?" he asked surprised.

Lorwen nodded.

"You want to… kill things? Kill orcs?" he asked again.

"They hurt ada… I want them all dead! So they can't hurt him again. Ever again!"

"But you… you're an elleth… Elleths don't kill things… maybe Naneth…"

"No! I don't want to play with dolls! I don't want to wear dresses! I don't want to put flowers in my hair and dance around! I want to help ada!"

"Alright, alright" he sighed, wanting her to calm down before somebody heard her. "But Accountancy won't help your ada…"

"I want to learn everything."

"Well, that book will help you get started" he smiled as he pointed at it in her hand. "If you need any help with it, I'll gladly try my best to help you…" he softly added.

"I thought you hated it?" she remarked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you" he replied as he opened the door to her room and staid in the hallway as she entered.

"Don't you want to come in?" she asked, turning around.

"I'd only distract you from your learning" he smiled.

"I did mean to read, yes" she sighed, looking down at the cover of the book she held.

"Then I will see you later" he smiled and leaned towards her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Good luck" he added and walked back to the stairs, leaving the elleth in her room wondering why he had come up with her in the first place.

"Ah, Elladan" Elrond greeted him as Elladan entered the dining room again. "And?"

"I gave her my Accountancy book… she wanted to read it" Elladan sighed as he sat down.

"I caused all this because of a stupid question?" Erestor moaned.

"She wants to learn" Elladan shrugged. "And thinks we make fun of her because we don't" he then sighed as he looked at his brother.

"I think another lesson is in order" Elrond sighed. "Never thought we'd have that trouble here" he smirked.

"I'll start right away" Erestor sighed and wanted to get up.

"Let me treat the wound first" Elrond rejected the idea, raising his hand as he stood himself. "Don't forget that it is only her first complete day up and about after her head injury. Maybe that is the reason why she reacts so emotional to the puzzle. And also the fact that she's here all alone for the first time. She's never been away from home without her family."

"You think that has anything to do with it?" Celebrian asked softly. "She seemed rather happy this afternoon."

"I'll see if I can figure it out" Elrond sighed as he headed towards the door. Finding the elleth sitting cross-legged on her bed, piercing at the book Elladan had given her with a very concentrated stare she didn't even noticed Elrond had entered. When he neared the bed he saw the crumpled piece of paper with the exercise on it next to the book and he glanced at it, raised both his eyebrows as he found it a quite hard puzzle for an elleth her age. "How is it going?" he then asked with a smile and saw her look up to him with a start.

"Lord Elrond" she sighed, clearly surprised. "I hadn't heard you come in" she added as he sat down besides her.

"You were to busy staring at the book" he smiled. "Is it interesting?"

"I still can't solve it" she sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand…"

"Erestor promised to give you another lesson later this evening if you want?" Elrond asked.

"I don't want to cheat…"

"It's complex material, you can't think you can solve everything after one lesson. Else Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't still be having classes."

"I never had any question I couldn't solve yet" she sighed and looked back at the paper.

"I'm pretty sure there will be many questions left on whole Arda which you can't solve by just staring at them" he smiled. "If everything was that easy, why we wouldn't need teachings then, would we?"

"Are… Was Erestor angry?" she then softly asked.

"Angry? No, of course not. Why would he be angry?"

"Because he warned me… I didn't listen."

"Warned you?"

"That it wasn't easy…"

"After his next lesson, I'm sure you'll understand a lot more" he smiled. "Where are you going?" he then asked as she closed the book, grabbed the paper and scooted off the bed.

"To see Erestor…" she remarked softly.

"You really are to eager to learn" he smirked. "Erestor will come and get you, I told him I'd have a look at your hand first" he smiled and reached for the bandaged hand.

"I'm sorry I made it dirty…"

"Like he said, that's the reason for the bandage, to get dirty while the wound stays clean. You know you say sorry too much?" he then smirked as he gently unwrapped the cloth from her hand.

"Uncle Orophin always tells me it's better to say you're sorry. It keeps you from being in trouble… Most of the time" she sighed. "I'm really sorry I hurt Erestor with those herbs" she then softly added as she stood in front of Elrond while he carefully peeled off the bandage.

"Saying you're sorry will not always keep you from being in trouble. If you did something really bad, it will not be enough. Just as it wasn't enough for what happened with Erestor."

"I really am sorry… I'll never… say something like that ever again."

"I know you are" Elrond smiled and looked at the bite marks on her hand, noticing she did the same on her side.

"It looks like it's going to infect" she then whispered as he released her hand and she pulled it back to take a closer look.

"Bite marks often do" Elrond sighed and slowly stood. "Come, we'll put some ointment on it so it can disinfect the cuts" he added and guided her out of the room. Meeting Erestor as they went towards Elrond's study.

"Lorwen" Erestor sighed, but before he could say anything else, she already stepped towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" she whispered softly, standing in front of him, hanging her head and stared at his shoes. "The exercise is too difficult…"

"Of course it is" Erestor replied softly, after exchanging a brief glance with Elrond and squatted down to her level. "It is an exercise I gave Elladan and Elrohir yesterday" he added as he lifted her chin so she would look at him. "They've been having numerous lessons, still they are having trouble with this one. You've had one. Of course you can't solve it with what I told you so far."

"Please don't be angry" she whispered. Again Erestor looked up at Elrond and saw the smile on his face, making him sigh deeply as he turned his attention back to the elleth.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because I didn't listen."

"You knew it would be hard, still you wanted to try it. I can't be angry with you because you tried."

"But…"

"Did Elladan and Elrohir tell you I'd be angry?"

"No… but… they once said you were angry with them when they couldn't …"

"That's because they didn't even tried!" he exclaimed as he stood again. "They rather have Glorfindel's lessons than mine. Trying to escape from me by telling me they can't after glancing at the exercise for less than a minute?"

"Even after all this time" Lorwen sighed as she pulled the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, "I still can't" she added and handed it to him. "I'm sorry. I tried. Not even this helped" she then sighed deeply as she pulled Glorfindel's coin from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Elrond then asked as they saw the golden coin in her hand.

"Glorfindel gave me this" she admitted. "To help me with the exercise… But as he warned me, it didn't help either."

"Of course it wouldn't" Erestor sighed. "But I do know how I can help you now" he smiled.

"First I need to tend the wound" Elrond remarked and opened the door to his study. "Before it does infect."

"Is it that serious?" Erestor asked as he followed Lorwen into the study.

"Look" Lorwen said, stretching her arm out towards him, showing the bite marks.

"How awful!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure you can still walk?" he then added, wanting to support her.

"It hardly hurts" she giggled at the advisor's suddenly worry.

"Hardy hurts? That pig nearly bit your hand off!" he exclaimed and lifted her to set her down on the table so Elrond could easily treat the scrapings and small cuts on her hand.

"It's not so bad" she smiled, but still winced as the herbal ointment stung and wanted to pull her hand back, but Elrond didn't release it. "Alright, it does hurt a bit" she then sighed.

"How is your head?" Elrond then asked, gently rubbing the ointment on to the wound with his finger. "Does it still hurt?"

"It did last night" she admitted. "But this morning it was gone."

"And now?"

"I can still feel the hole" she mused as she pushed the fingers of her free hand against the side of her head, feeling the hole in her skull.

"That is closing. In a few months you won't feel it anymore. Does your head still hurt?" he asked again.

"Not now, no" she replied softly as he took a piece of cloth and pressed it on her hand.

"I do want you to come and tell me when it does" he then sternly said.

"You think it might come back?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"No it won't come back. But it would mean you have to rest more."

"But I don't want to!" she whined softly.

"Elrond, could I have a moment" Erestor asked as a few minutes of silence had fallen while Elrond wrapped a clean bandage around her hand. "After you've finished here?"

"Of course. Why don't you wait outside?" he then asked Lorwen as he helped her off the table. "I'm sure Erestor won't be long."

Lorwen nodded mutely and headed towards the door, closed it softly behind her and waited patiently besides it until Erestor would emerge.

"I was wondering if I could lend some props to help her explain the basics of Accountancy" Erestor asked as Elrond cleaned up the materials he used. "I'll be giving them back afterwards of course" he quickly added.

"It's not like you my friend," Elrond smiled, "to spend so much time and effort with a student."

"Well, it's not every day that I get to teach somebody that actually wants to learn" Erestor sighed. "And I feel guilty that I shipped her off with one of the twins' exercises without teaching her properly how money works."

"So you feel guilty for making somebody, who pulled a prank on you that made you so very ill, feel sad?" Elrond smirked.

"It wasn't her idea to give me Hog Weed."

"No, but it was her idea to put something in your food…"

"She already said she was sorry…"

"Easily said, is it not?" Elrond asked as he handed his advisor a bag that jingled slightly as it exchanged hands.

"And she sat by my bed all night long. Did everything I asked of her."

"Strangely enough she didn't feel asleep on the breakfast table" Elrond mused. "I wonder how that's possible after staying awake all night long."

"You know better than anybody that I couldn't have let her sit there until morning" Erestor grumbled. "Do you really think I'm that cruel? She was still recovering!"

"Maybe I was a bit hasty with that punishment" Elrond sighed. "Luckily it didn't seem to have hurt her any further."

"I do think it will keep Elladan and Elrohir at bay" Erestor smiled. "Not a prank since!"

"It's only been a day!"

"I'll return these when we've finished" Erestor then said, lifting the bag slightly before turning to the door.

"Oh and Erestor" Elrond remarked before he had reached the door. "She's ten. She requires more sleep than you do, don't keep her up all night long?"

"If she's just as eager to learn as earlier today…" Erestor replied with a smile, "I'm not sure when we'll end."

"And if her head hurts, straight to bed! Whether she solved the question or not!" Elrond added slightly sterner this time, but Erestor had already left the study.

"Shall we?" he asked when he found her sitting on the ground, her back against the wall and still staring at the question on the piece of paper.

Nodding vigorously she quickly stood and followed him towards his room, picking up the book Elladan had given her on the way.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mutely Rumil came to stand besides Haldir while he gazed through the forest and did the same for several minutes before either of the spoke. Neither acknowledged the other's presence either, they both just stared into the darkness around them silently.

"Everything alright when you left her in Rivendell?" Haldir then finally asked.

"The hardest thing I'll ever do" Rumil sighed softly.

Haldir chuckled.

"You get used to it" he then sighed. "An extra incentive to get home in one piece." Another silence fell. "Orophin stayed?" he then asked, glancing at his brother without turning his head the slightest.

"No… he" Rumil started, "he went home." Silence. "I dread to go home" he sighed. "I dread to think of what could have happened if she…"

"Please, do not remind me" Haldir sighed. "I've never been more afraid in my life" he moaned. "Nor sad. Not even when Adar and Naneth… died" he whispered.

"I would never forgive myself" Rumil softly said, lowering his head, gazing at the forest floor. "I still, will, never forgive myself."

"It wasn't your fault" Haldir comforted him, turning his head towards his younger brother who still kept his gaze on the ground.

"Yes it was" he exclaimed and shook his head. "I should have listened to you. She's fifteen, no age to go on a hunt."

"It was Threwyn who pushed her out of that tree Rumil. Not you! There is nothing you could have done."

"Why are you so quick to forgive me?" Rumil asked Haldir, meeting his gaze briefly before Haldir clenched his jaw and turned his head to look at the forest again.

"Because everything turned out alright" he replied. "Rumil" he then sighed, "you know as well as I do that nothing would have kept her from going with you… She's growing up so fast… Wants to grow up even faster than she already is! She already faced Orcs! Who are we to say no to her?"

"You are her father!" Rumil exclaimed.

"What would you have me do? Lock her up in her room?" he asked again, turning to his brother. "It would make her hate me! I couldn't bear it."

"It would keep her safe."

"Would it?"

"She would not have been trampled by deer!"

"Maybe not" Haldir sighed. "But what do you expect? She's being raised by three ellons! Of course she wants to do what we do."

Rumil sighed deeply.

"I only hope that those two Peredhil's pranks don't rub off on her" Haldir then sighed. "They really are a handful. Imagine having to face that all day long."

"Yes, imagine that" Rumil sighed as he thought back of the agonizing faces Erestor had pulled at dinner. Again he sighed deeply as he realized he had promised not to tell him and hoped she'd stay clear of the pranks all together, as she promised.

For several minutes neither spoke as they both looked into the dark forest around them.

"Haldir?" Rumil finally asked.

"Yes?" Haldir replied, knitting his brow slightly as he turned his gaze to his brother again.

"Do you…" Rumil started, hesitated and stopped. "Would you…" again he paused.

"Rumil" Haldir sighed. "Out with it! Tell me what you have to say!"

"Can I stay here, with you?"

"On patrol? It isn't your turn yet" Haldir remarked.

"I can't go home now she's not there. It'll drive me insane. Please put me to work. Anything."

"Why didn't you stay with her then?" Haldir softly asked, turning towards his brother for the first time since he had come to stand besides him.

"And ruin her vacation?"

"I don't think she would see it like that. We've never left her in another realm before… She might be … upset already. She would've liked to have a friend there."

"Yeah well… if I had stayed, forget leaving her in any realm alone again, ever. She's already spoilt, no need to make it any worse" Rumil replied while he clenched his jaw.

"Spoilt?" Haldir asked. "Being left alone, at home, you call that spoilt? Most elleth's have a naneth to look after them, she hasn't!"

"You've arranged it so that there is at least one of us off duty to look after her."

"She's fifteen! Of course I want somebody to look after her! You were more spoilt at her age, you NEVER left Naneth's side! Not even for a minute!"

"Maybe you should give her a Naneth" Rumil mused.

"Oh right, elleths throw themselves at me" Haldir sighed then slowly shook his head. "Even if there was one, with our duties, none in their right mind would even consider it" he sighed. "You of all people should know that."

"Don't remind me" Rumil sighed and looked at the forest again.

"But don't call her spoilt Rumil" Haldir sighed after a while. "All she has is a March Warden and his brothers as a family that isn't even her own. Alone most of the time and when I'm around I'm too preoccupied with my job. It's a miracle she even knows how to dress herself! She had to learn everything on her own… Has no siblings, no Naneth, she hardly has a father."

"I know" Rumil sighed. "It just… makes it easier for me to leave her behind, alone, in a realm that isn't her own and could easily be on the other side of Arda!"

"Go settle in" Haldir then said, patting his brother's shoulder. "I'll enroll you into the guard-shift. Get some rest, it will be dawn soon."

"Thank you" Rumil sighed, turned and descended the ladder to the ground floor, leaving Haldir alone on the platform. Hours later he was still standing on the same spot, staring in the darkness, but his mind was elsewhere. Until he saw movement in the forest and turned his attention towards what was coming towards them on a rapid pace. One of their own scouts!

"Haldir!" the scout shouted as he noticed the March Warden on the platform, looking at him. "Goblins! Dozens of them! They're coming!" he panted as he reigned his mount in, making it dance nervously.

"Warn the patrol!" Haldir quickly replied, pointing in the direction they had gone. Not waiting until the scout had left Haldir whirled around and headed for the horn to sound the alarm.

Within minutes the remaining twenty-six elves stood ready to hear their orders, anxiously awaiting what the threat was.

"Dozens of them" rang in Haldir's head as he gazed at the elves in front of him. A guard post could hold up to fifty elves. He had sent a patrol of six to the south-west of the post. Another six to the south-west as was usually the case. They would return by dawn and be replaced by another six to each direction. "Another dozen on patrol" Haldir thought as he paced in front of the waiting elves. "That makes three."

No less than nine scouts he had sent out, much more than usual were sent and apparently it had paid off. But it left his guard post scarcely manned and asking for reinforcements was impossible, they would never be on time. Sighing deeply he explained what he had learnt himself to his fellow elves and without hesitation they set out to their assigned posts after he had explained the strategic he had in mind.

"Haldir" Rumil called after him as he wanted to go to his post.

"I'm sorry brother, I need all the help I can get, I can't let you go now" Haldir sighed.

"No" Rumil frowned, "of course not. But let me stand by your side."

"And get killed together?" Haldir asked, turning to him. "You know I can't do that."

"Let me watch your back. You'll need it. You're short of elves, the trap won't work like that."

"Fine" Haldir sighed. "Where's your armor?" he then asked, noticing only his shoulders and wrist had leather protection sets.

"I didn't bring it… I came from Rivendell, I wasn't supposed to be here" Rumil sighed.

"Valar Rumil" Haldir muttered and looked around to see if he had any to spare. "Here" he then sighed and wanted to pull his own armor over his head.

"No, you need that more than I do!"

"Either you wear this, or I will send you home!" Haldir threatened and pushed it into his hands. "Put it on Rumil!"

"But what about you?" Rumil asked as he did what his brother told him to.

"I'll do without" Haldir mused as he already moved to his position by the fire.

"Haldir, please… what if something happens?"

"Then you get to be the eldest brother," Haldir replied looking at him piercingly as he looked up at Rumil who stood besides him, "and you get to play adar" he added.

For several moments Rumil stood still as his words sank in.

"Haldir, no" he then objected and wanted to pull the armor off again.

"Relax brother" Haldir smiled. "I will be fine without it."

"It doesn't fit me" Rumil grumbled and pushed it back into his hands. "You wear it, I'll fight better without having to fight the armor."

"Then I don't want you here" Haldir sternly said, putting the armor back on. "Get up there, stay out of sight. You'd be easy pickings for them. You know what to do."

"Haldir…" Rumil wanted to object.

"Go already!" Haldir shouted, "I can hear them already. Go, quickly! Before you ruin everything!"

From his position up in the three Rumil watched how the few elves beneath him were surprised by the sudden appearance of the Goblins who seemed to gloat in their successful approach, giving the few elves more than time enough to prepare themselves to fight.

With their loud cries the Goblins attacked and only when they were but a few feet away from the elves on the ground did the elves up in the trees release their arrows, killing the first wave of attackers.

After the surprise attack on the enemy, the elves on the ground charged them themselves, the archers from up the trees jumped down, exchanged their bows for their swords and attacked the goblins on both flanks, driving them into a dense pack.

The strategy seemed to be working, were it not that a second pack of goblins arrived behind their comrades forcing the elves to defend their own backs.

"Haldir!" Rumil shouted when he met his brother on the battlefield. "I've lost my sword! Have you seen it?" he asked as he dodged a stab from a Goblin cleaver.

"Get something else!" Haldir replied. "We'll look for it afterwards!"

"We can't take much more of this" one of the elves groaned as he stood next to Haldir, blocking a strike with his sword.

"The patrol is on it way, stand firm Fiormas" Haldir replied, killing the Goblin which he had block his strike and squeezed his shoulder.

"Great, six more, we need sixty!" he replied.

"We can manage" Haldir reassured him and continued on. When their need was dire, the patrol finally arrived. The goblins faced another attack from both sides as both patrols had returned and quickly rode to their fellow elves' aid.

Finally, after struggling well into early morning, the remaining goblins decided to flee rather than to continue the fight. Few elves followed them briefly, but quickly chose to fire their arrows instead of chasing them out of Lorien.

Panting deeply Haldir turned to look back at the site and sighed when he found the forest floor littered with Goblin and elven bodies. Scouring the remaining elves in search of his brother he quickly turned his attention back to the elves that had chased the Goblins off and knitted his brow deeply.

When they returned, Haldir's frown only increased as did his worry and he started to search among the wounded elves who were being carried off of the battle field, away from the dead corpses so their injuries could be treated. Still he didn't find his brother and now fear soared through his body as he returned to the field that now only held death.

Holding his breath as he passed several elves by he suddenly gasped and froze as he found a blond elf on his side, without his normal gear. For moments he stared at the still form, moments that seemed to take hours to the elf, then slowly he exhaled and moved towards him. He knelt besides him and slowly turned him on his back, revealing his face.

"Rumil" Haldir gasped as he saw the elf stare up at him and searched his vitals. Only then did he find the dagger that still protruded from his brother's chest and carefully placed his hand on the wound, his fingers around the weapon.

"Haldir" Rumil suddenly whispered and much to Haldir's surprise moved slightly in his brother's arms.

"Hush Rumil, lay still. Don't speak" Haldir quickly urged him. "I'll get help."

"No please" Rumil whispered. "Stay with me" he pleaded, gasping for air while a stream of blood ran freely from the corner of his mouth. "I…"

"Don't speak, save your strength!" Haldir silenced him, slowly putting more pressure on the injury, pushing his finger against the blade and looked around him if there was anybody he could send to get help. Finding nobody he turned his head back and stared at the elves that were bustling in the distance with the injured. "Help!!" he shouted at them, but his voice didn't carry his plea far enough. "Somebody help us! We need a healer!!" he shouted again and heard Rumil cough in pain as he had shifted his weight.

"Haldir" Rumil whispered again, pulling his attention back to him.

"Hush muindor" Haldir silenced him again and sighed.

"Don't… tell her" Rumil moaned.

"What?" Haldir asked, frowning.

"Don't tell her" Rumil repeated and closed his eyes, swallowing hardly, tasting his own blood in his mouth and clenched his jaw as the pain made him feel sick. "Let her stay with her friends" he shivered and gasped.

"Be quiet" Haldir sternly silenced him. "You're only making it worse. Not another word! I'll get you to a healer. You have to be strong now" he added when he saw tears appear in his brother's eyes. "You will get better!"

"Of course I will" he sighed, closed his eyes and sighed deeply again.

Haldir closed his eyes as he felt him go limp in his arms and searched for his vitals again, then carefully he lifted him from the ground and carried him towards the other wounded elves.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Erestor sat on a chair besides his own desk, reading some documents on the progress of Rivendell's preparations for coming winter. Well he intended to read them, but the sight of the elleth behind his desk pulled his attention several times already.

Knitting her brows severely in concentration, Lorwen had been piling up the coins he had given her for quite some time now. After explaining to her that a hundred copper coins, made one silver. And a hundred silver made one gold, she had set to work with the money Erestor had shaken out of the bag he had gotten from Elrond.

He had smiled when her eyes went wide at the amount of money in front of her and quickly set to sorting the coins in three piles. Putting Glorfindel's coin on the piece of paper where the puzzle was written on, she then started copying the amount of coins on the paper, with the coins on the desk.

She had been working on it for almost fifteen minutes now and still she didn't seem like she was about to finish any time soon. But Erestor amused himself by looking at her counting and recounting about a dozen of times before she wrote something down on a new piece of paper.

He enjoyed not having to tell her to recount, unlike he always had to tell the twins to do so.

After another ten minutes had passed, she placed the quill into the dispenser, stared at her paper and tilted her head as if she was recounting once more. Then, without warning she grabbed Glorfindel's coin, pushed the chair back in the mean time and stormed out of Erestor's room without saying a word.

"Hmmm" Erestor wondered, placed his documents away and moved to take a look at what she had written down on the paper. A smile appeared on his face. It had taken her a great deal of time. Much longer than he would have allowed Elladan or Elrohir to spend on the exercise, but she had managed to find the solution with the props he had given her. On her second lesson even! "I already feel sad that she will leave in a few weeks" he sighed as he sat back down. "What a joy to be this elleth's teacher" he sighed again as he reached for his documents, wondering if she would come back for more.

Glorfindel was reading a book, in front of the large fireplace in the quiet library, until Lorwen barged in and shouted his name, which resounded through the empty room as through a cave, nearly startling the blonde elf. Looking up at the elleth who stopped running as she stood in front of him, she ostentatiously handed him his golden coin back with the largest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Solved it?" he asked as she pushed the coin into his hand and sat up.

"Yes" she smiled broadly. "It was easy! Once I knew it takes 100 pieces of silver to get one of those" she added much softer.

"I told you I'd give you a clue" Glorfindel smiled.

"Erestor told me that" she admitted. "I still feel like I cheated…"

"We aren't born with knowledge Lorwen" he reassured her, "we have to acquire it. We have to learn. So it's not cheating, it's learning. You know it now, don't think you'll ever forget."

"I don't think so. Thank you for lending me that coin" she then thanked him. "Although you were right… it didn't help…"

"Why don't you keep it?" he then suggested softly, handing her the coin again, "as a remembrance to your first Accountancy lesson?"

"I can't!" she exclaimed, taking a step back, clasping her hands behind her back so he couldn't push it into her hands again.

"Why can't you?" he asked, wonderingly.

"It takes a hundred pieces of silver!" she exclaimed again.

"So?" he asked, holding it up in front of her. "Would you rather have a 100 pieces of silver?" he asked.

"I haven't done anything to deserve that" Lorwen whispered and lowered her head.

"You've solved a difficult question" Glorfindel mused. "That earns you a reward, does it not?"

"Not that much" she objected. "Ada would be furious if he knew…"

"Alright then" he sighed, pushed the coin back into his own pocket and sat back. "What would you like then?"

"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?" she asked after only a few moments had passed.

"But pen tithen" he sighed, "you are only fiftheen years old."

"But I want to learn" she whined softly.

"You're an elleth! Elleth's don't fight with swords!"

"But…"

"What would your ada say if he heard I taught you how to fight?"

"But he let's me!" she whined again.

"I can't do that Lorwen" he sighed. "I'm sorry… what if you get hurt?"

"I'll be careful…"

"Accidents do happen…"

"Please?"

"Enough Lorwen" he suddenly sternly said, making her jump back. "I'm sorry, I can't. Ask me anything you want, but no that."

"Can I then at least follow your archery lessons?" she asked sadly and it hurt Glorfindel that he had to say no again.

"Lorwen…" he sighed, not wanting to crash her hopes yet again.

"Ada already lets me!" she quickly nodded. "I even have my own bow!" she excitedly shouted. "Back home" she then sadly added and the blond elf in front of her could see tears appear in her eyes already.

"You know what we'll do?" he then said and sighed deeply. "We'll ask your adar what he thinks."

"But that will take weeks" she moaned. "Ada wouldn't mind!"

"We'll ask him still the same" Glorfindel sternly said and opened his book again, indicating it was the end of this conversation.

Sighing, deeply disappointed Lorwen turned around and left the library. Mutely she entered Erestor's room again, closed the door softly and crawled back onto the chair and stared at the paper where she had written her solution on. Angrily she pushed the paper back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Something wrong?" Erestor asked, having watched her closely since she came in and only now put away his papers and moved to sit closer.

"Glorfindel won't teach me how to fight" she grumbled.

"How to fight?" Erestor asked. "Why on earth would you want that?"

"To help ada" she sighed. "Like before…"

"Lorwen…"

"I know!" she exclaimed loudly. "I'm too young… I'm an elleth…" she then sighed.

"It's not like he really doesn't want to teach you" Erestor replied. "To him it's just dangerous. Think how he will feel when you get injured in his class? Accountancy is fairly safe. If I were to teach fighting, I wouldn't teach you either. You came here," he then continued as a short silence had fallen and he felt he had let her down, "with a life-threatening injury. You've only just recovered. We're not about to go through all of that again and this time we'd be to blame? We could never forgive ourselves!"

Lorwen sighed deeply.

"Can't you understand that we are afraid that something would happen to you?"

"But I'll be careful!"

"You know better than I do that that is not the point. You are our responsibility now" he softly added. "How would you feel" he then softly started after thinking a few moments, "when you go back home and your adar has hurt himself fighting with Rumil? Or Orophin? How would you feel when they accidentally hurt your adar?"

"I would know they didn't do it on purpose…" Lorwen replied.

"Wouldn't you be angry with them? Even the slightest? For not being more careful?"

Lorwen had to think about what the advisor had just said, sighed deeply and nodded slowly.

"Then don't you understand that we are afraid of making your adar angry with us?" Erestor asked, knowing he had reached his goal. "He would never allow you to stay with us ever again" he added. "You are such a good student, I would greatly miss teaching you" he then softly smirked and watched as a smile appeared on her lips.

Suddenly and without warning she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Erestor froze, shuddered, pulled back from the embrace and stood.

"I'm sorry" he panted as he started to pace, "no hugging" he then sternly said. "I can't stand it!"

"I'm sorry sir" Lorwen softly apologized and lowered her gaze to the floor, believing she had made the advisor angry. "I will not do it again."

Erestor stopped pacing, looked at the small elleth on his chair and sighed deeply while closing his eyes, tilting his head back.

"I appreciate the gesture" he then whispered after he had sat down besides her again. "But I can't" he added softly, lowering his head himself.

"I will not do it again" Lorwen softly repeated.

"Are you angry with me?" he then softly asked, lifting his head, seeing she still held her chin against her chest.

"No" she shook her head. "Are you?"

"Of course not" he smiled.

"Do you still want to teach me?" she asked softly.

"If you still want to learn" he smiled again and sat up as she nodded vigorously.

"I think there's somebody at the door" Lorwen then said as he leafed through the Accountancy book Elladan had given her for another exercise.

"Enter?" Erestor called out, wondering if somebody would come in, he hadn't heard any knocks on the door. Much to his surprise Naniel opened the door. "Naniel?" he greeted the servant as she remained in the hallway.

"Lord Elrond told me I'd find you here" she smiled at Lorwen.

"Erestor is teaching me Accountancy" she gloated.

"I see" Naniel smiled, turned her gaze from the elleth to the advisor and for several moment the two elves shared eye contact, until Erestor broke it.

"I think you've learnt enough for one day" he then sternly said, slowly placed her exercises between the pages of the book and closed it. Avoiding making eye contact with Naniel again, he handed it to Lorwen.

"But…" Lorwen objected.

"It's time for your bath Lorwen" Naniel quickly silenced the elleth who reluctantly stood.

"Tomorrow then?" she asked, hopefully.

"Tomorrow is History" Erestor replied, keeping his gaze on Lorwen instead of Naniel. "The day after is Accountancy again" he smiled weakly and ever so brief. "Quel Kaima Lorwen" he then softly added.

"Sleep well Erestor" she replied with a slight sigh and headed towards Naniel. "Thank you for teaching me" she then said a little louder as she turned around at the door.

"Come along now pen neth" Naniel softly urged her and closed the door behind her. For several paces neither of them spoke. Lorwen clutched the book against her chest and thought of the exercise she had just completed.

"Naniel?" she then asked the servant who walked besides her.

"Hmm?" Naniel replied, buried in thoughts herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Lorwen asked looking up at her.

"Of course" she smiled down on the blonde elleth besides her.

"Why doesn't Erestor want me to hug him?" she asked upfront, startling the elder elleth, but she masked it well.

"Because he's afraid that you might hurt him. Or that he might hurt you" she softly replied.

"But I wouldn't hurt him… and he just said he didn't wanted me to get hurt…"

"Lorwen" Naniel sighed, not knowing what she should and could say to her. "Erestor is very old. Much, much older than your adar. Many things happened to him in his life, and many weren't always that … good."

"Somebody hurt him while hugging him?" Lorwen asked.

"We don't talk about such things" she quickly replied. "You really enjoy his teachings then?" she softly asked after Lorwen had remained quiet until they had almost reached the bathing area.

"Yes" Lorwen replied. "Accountancy is really difficult he said" she added, nodding vigorously as to show how difficult. "But he makes it sound so easy! I wish he could be my teacher for always!"

"And what about History then? What about tomorrow?"

"I'm not so fond of History" Lorwen sighed. "But who knows, maybe Erestor can make that easy as well!"

"Not according to Elladan and Elrohir" Naniel smiled as she opened the door to the bathing room and showed her in.

"But they don't want to learn… I do" Lorwen replied. "I want to learn everything there is!"

"Do you now" Naniel smiled, slowly closing the door behind them.

Lorwen was vast asleep when Elrond came to check on her. Haldir's note about Rumil's injuries had reached Imladris shortly before nightfall and Elrond knew how fond the elleth was of her uncles. Struggling with Haldir's question, not to tell her, he had gone to check on her, to make sure she was sleeping.

The argument he had had with his advisor still fresh in his mind Elrond sat down besides her and sighed deeply.

***

"You can't leave her in the dark about this" Erestor hissed, he himself afraid Lorwen would appear at the door at any time. "What if he succumbs? What if he dies of his injuries? You would let him pass to Mandos Halls without her being able to say goodbye?"

"He wills it so himself!" Elrond replied, in much the same tone.

"He can't think straight while he's injured! Elrond, I beg of you… reconsider. If he dies, she will be devastated. You know she loves him just as much as she loves Haldir… You can't do this to her!"

"Can I do it to Rumil? Or Haldir?" Elrond asked. "My heart tells me, I should inform her… but I can't Erestor."

"You want me to?"

"No! Erestor, please…" Elrond sighed. "Just pretend like you don't know anything… Like I didn't tell you anything" he added with a deep sigh.

"Elrond, if he dies… and if she finds out you knew, that I knew… she'll hate us for the rest of our lives!"

"Then we'll have to make sure that he doesn't die now, have we?" Elrond replied. "I'm leaving for Lorien at first light, Celebrian already knows."

"What do you want us to tell her in your absence?" Erestor sighed.

"That I went to the town, everywhere but Lorien. She's smart, she'll figure it out if you do."

***

Sighing deeply Elrond pulled the sheets higher over the elleth's shoulders and only then did he notice a letter on the nightstand. Neatly folded up, ready to be sent, the word Adar carefully written on the cover in her impeccable handwriting.

As he slowly stood he reached for the letter, deciding to take it with him in the morning as he left for Lorien.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"What shall we do today?" Elladan asked at the breakfast table. Elrond's absence hadn't even been questioned as it was not the first time the Elf Lord had business elsewhere and always left before dawn.

"I expect you on the practice range in a few hours" Glorfindel sternly said. "On time!"

"You can't still be angry with us for that!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I made them be late" Lorwen softly replied.

"Can she practice her Archery with us today?" Elladan asked.

"No archery today" Glorfindel quickly replied, not wanting to have to crash her hopes in joining his lessons again. "There is too much wind, we'll be sword fighting today" he added and noticed Lorwen's gaze went to the windows.

Lorwen saw the leaves of the nearby trees hung perfectly still and sighed slightly as she turned her attention back to her plate, figuring the answer to her question out without him having to tell her.

"We still have time" Elrohir mused, missing the conversation underneath completely.

"Let's go fishing!" Elladan exclaimed.

"I don't have a fishing pole" Lorwen sighed, fearing she'd be left out again.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Celebrian smiled.

"You have one of mine" Elrohir smiled and softly patted her hand. "I have three!" he added as he saw a smile appear on her face.

"I really do think we should tell her" Erestor sighed as the three youngsters had rushed back up their rooms to fetch their gear to go fishing.

"What good would it do her?" Celebrian asked. "Ruin her stay in Rivendell? She can't go home. She can't go to see him."

"She already hates me for not teaching her" Glorfindel sighed.

"Neither would I teach her" Erestor replied, "you know it's dangerous!"

"Elrond will send news of Rumil's condition when he arrives" Celebrian said. "Then we'll see if we tell her or not. For all we know he might be completely healed by the time she goes home!"

"I still think she should be told" Erestor grumbled.

***

For several hours they had been fishing now. Not used to the strange fishing pole, Lorwen had missed most of the fish that took the bait. Pulling it back to soon, or to late, resulting in an empty hook instead. But at least she was participating.

When it was time for their fighting lessons, Elladan had caught the most fish by far, much to Elrohir's dislike, who had only caught half of what his brother had. Lorwen had ended up with just one small one, but she couldn't care less.

Gloating as she handed it over to the cook, who promised to clean and prepare the fish for tonight's dinner, she hopped along with Elladan and Elrohir who seemed to argue about the number of fish caught.

"It wasn't a competition was it?" Lorwen asked as Elladan had gone to the cabin to get their wooden swords.

"Everything is a competition" Elrohir grumbled.

"Then I lost" she smirked. "Big time!"

"And I didn't win" he sighed.

"To me, participating is the most fun" she replied. "I hate having to sit on the side having to watch others and not be able to join them" she sighed.

"You really want to learn how to fight?" Elrohir asked, looking at her as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Then I'll teach you" he whispered in her ear and pressed a peck on her cheek, trying to cheer her up and it did.

"I'd like that" she smiled as he smiled at her. "Promise me?"

"I promise" he smiled and shook her hand as if to seal the deal.

"Promise me you won't be mad at me when I win?" she then asked.

"Of course not" he smirked, thinking she'd never win while fighting him.

Having promised her to teach her how to fight and with the results of the fishing competition still fresh in his mind Elrohir decided to go full out during practice. He absolutely had to win this time! Else she might ask Elladan to teach her instead and he would have lost. Again! Even though neither of them had even spoken about it, to them everything was a competition.

"Slow down Elrohir" Glorfindel sternly said as the younger twin nearly butchered his brother with the wooden sword. But still he didn't yield and continued to push his brother back who needed all his effort to defend himself. "This is not a game!" Glorfindel suddenly intervened as he pulled Elrohir back, breaking up the practice. "If you can't take it serious, maybe I should let you practice without this" he added and pulled the wooden sword from his hand.

"But I'm wining!" he exclaimed.

"This is not a competition!" Glorfindel silenced him. "You are to practice blocking and parrying, not butchering your brother!"

"One of us has to attack to practice that Glorfindel" Elladan took his brother's side.

"He can at least be more gentle."

"I can hardly asked whoever I'll be fighting later to be more gentle" Elladan smirked as Glorfindel handed Elrohir his wooden sword back.

"Alright" the blonde elf sighed. "But be careful, don't come whining when you've hurt yourself" he added as he moved to sit besides Lorwen who seemed completely indifferent to practice. "And you want to learn this?" he then asked the elleth.

"Elladan should keep his arms higher and Elrohir's feet are not in line" she sighed as they tried it again.

While Glorfindel looked at them and noticed she was right, Elrohir pushed his brother back again until Elladan suddenly tripped over the rack with real weaponry just as Elrohir swung at his unprotected side.

"Elladan!" Lorwen shouted as she saw how the rack with sharp weapons emptied on top of her friend.

Elrohir pulled back, he neither his brother had seen they had gotten that close to the rack and he stared in shock as Glorfindel rushed passed him to check on Elladan.

"I'm alright" he sighed while Glorfindel checked him for injuries. "Just my ribs and my ankle" he moaned.

"I think it's sprained" the blonde elf sighed after removing his boot and felt his ankle with his fingers. "I told you to be careful!" he then shouted at Elrohir who still stood several feet back, afraid he'd be in trouble now. Glorfindel sighed deeply while feeling Elladan's ankle again and noticed Lorwen silently moved to stand besides Elrohir and squeezed his hand. "To Erestor with you, practice is over, you brother can't even stand anymore."

"No, please!" Elrohir exclaimed, taking a step forward, releasing Lorwen's hand. "I can still practice!"

"With who?" Glorfindel shouted and lifted Elladan from the ground. "I'm not about to get myself butchered like you did your brother" he growled.

"Let me try" Lorwen replied and walked towards Elladan's sword where he'd dropped it.

"Lorwen…" Glorfindel sighed and turned to face her while still carrying Elladan. With a fluent move she kicked the sword, making it fly up and caught the hilt easily. Baffled Glorfindel stared at her for several moments following her movements as she took up a defensive pose which he recognized to be of Lorien style.

"I won't get hurt" she smiled as Elrohir hesitantly fidgeted with his own wooden sword, looking from her to Glorfindel and back.

"Elrohir, back down" Glorfindel sternly said as he prepared to attack after she urged him on.

"I promise you" Lorwen then pleaded with Glorfindel, who still held Elladan, "that we will yield if you find it to dangerous. Please let me try? I've been watching for two days now… Please?"

"I'll be calm" Elrohir added. "As you asked me."

"If you hurt her…" Glorfindel threatened.

"Lorwen, are you sure you want to do this?" Elladan asked as Glorfindel put him down on the grass, still not sure about the fight that was about to happen. "You've seen what he did to me."

"I'll be gentle" Elrohir promised.

"No need" she smirked and easily dodged his attack.

"Lorwen!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "Elrohir stop this instance!" he shouted as the younger twin moved faster and tried to rectify his mistake.

Again Lorwen dodged his attack and with a fluent flick she whirled around Elrohir until she stood behind him with her wooden sword on his throat and her hand on his shoulder.

Elrohir immediately dropped his sword and raised his hands, indicating he gave up.

"See, nobody got hurt" she smirked as she stepped back and with the same fluent move kicked his sword towards him, which he missed by miles.

"Where…? You didn't learn all that from just sitting and watching for two days" Glorfindel then remarked with a frown. "Does your adar know?"

"Yes" she smiled. "I told you he wouldn't object. I'm starting my fifth year next fall" she added. "With real weapons" she gloated as Elrohir came to stand besides her with his own wooden replica in his hands.

"Why on earth?" Glorfindel muttered.

"She's even more advanced as we are!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Real weapons? We're still ages away from those!"

"And for good reason!" Glorfindel sternly replied. "You'd make minced meat of your brother with real weapons. Not to mention what you'd do to yourself!"

"If she can, why can't we?" Elladan joined the conversation.

"Because" Glorfindel started, snatched Elrohir's weapon from his hand and pointed it at Lorwen who quickly parried the strike and back away, "you see everything as a competition, no matter what I'm trying to teach you" he added and followed Lorwen on to the practice area. "Let me show you how a real training goes" he then smirked as she took the defensive pose again.

Slowly he started throwing attacking blows at her, which she parried, blocked or dodged easily. When she tried the same move she had defeated Elrohir with, Glorfindel had seen her coming ages ago and quickly retaliated.

"That move doesn't work on me pen neth" he smirked as he pushed the tip op his wooden sword against her throat. "Never forget, I fought a Balrog already" he added with a smile.

"I fought Orcs" she replied, then quickly whirled around and managed to get away from Glorfindel's sword pushing her own sword into his side, much to his surprise.

"Orcs?" he asked, more surprised about what she had said than what she had done. "When?" he asked again as she lowered her sword and moved in front of him again. Glancing at the twins that sat on the side of the field she lowered her gaze briefly.

"Five years ago" she softly admitted. "We were out on a pick nick… they attacked us and…they killed everybody…" she sighed, remembering how afraid she had been that her adar would have died that day. "I had to fight them!" she then exclaimed. "They would have killed ada…"

"You fought them after Haldir…" Glorfindel asked and stopped before he had finished his sentence. "You fought them before you started classes" he then remarked. "Where did you learn?"

"I watched ada train… Then I tried it myself. He gave me lessons after that, then I went to Rymir's classes."

"You're no novice at Archery either, are you?" he then asked.

"No" she admitted. "But they still beat me at that" she added, looking at the twins who were more interested in the bruise on Elladan's ribs than they were in them.

"No surprise there" Glorfindel smirked. "Hard to kill one another when they're standing next to each other and the target is several yards away."

"Stop babbling and show us how you want us to fight!" Elladan then mingled into their conversation from the sideline.

Before replying Glorfindel attacked and smiled as Lorwen blocked his attack, then broke and jumped back just like she had been doing it for ages.

"Are you sure you need a lessons from me?" Glorfindel laughed and parried her attack.

"I still can't win from ada" she smirked. "Or you" she added when she found the tip of his sword pressing against her throat again.

"You're much better than those two" he added and continued switching between attacks and blocking hers. Moving faster and faster they both lost track of time and Elrohir and Elladan stared at them from the sideline.

"Glorfindel!!" suddenly Erestor's voice ran through the clearing, startling all four elves. "By the stars, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Erestor added angrily as he rushed towards the two blonde elves and grabbed the swords from their hands.

"Erestor" Glorfindel sighed.

"I wanted him to show me" Lorwen stepped in between the two larger elves, grabbing hold of Erestor's wrist and quickly released it when she realized he might not liked to be touched, her hand hovering slightly over his wrist. Still remembering how he had reacted to her hug. "Please don't be angry" she whispered, looking up at the dark haired elf and let her hand fall to her side.

"She's more advanced than Elladan or Elrohir are" Glorfindel added. "She already fought an orc."

"Orcs" Elladan shouted from the grass. "More than one!"

"I don't believe it" Erestor sighed. "Lorwen?"

"They wanted to kill ada" she whispered. "I couldn't let them!" she then added louder.

"No, of course not" Erestor sighed and looked up at Glorfindel. "I thought you didn't wanted to teach her?"

"That was before I knew what she's capable off" Glorfindel smiled, taking the wooden swords back from the dark haired elf. "She's starting her fifth year of training soon, real weapons" he added. "There's little harm in sparring with these compared to that" he smirked as he tossed the wooden ones slightly up in his hand.

"Is there no end to your surprises?" Erestor asked Lorwen.

"Ada says I'm not old enough to learn about healing" she smiled. "And for love" she smirked.

"I can imagine" Erestor sighed. "What happened to you then?" he then asked, seeing Elladan sitting on the ground with only one boot on.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Haldir!" Elrond called the elf as he hurried up the stairs of the healer tree.

"Lord Elrond," Haldir exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder to see if anybody else was coming, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come!" he exclaimed. Again looking over the elf's shoulders, sure that Lorwen would be rushing up behind him.

"Peace Haldir" Elrond replied and forced a sad smile. "I didn't tell her."

"She will not question where you are?" Haldir asked, relaxing his shoulders slightly, even though he hadn't noticed he had tensed them.

"Business" Elrond replied, looking passed the blonde elf to the closed curtain behind him. "Where is he? How bad is it?"

"In there" Haldir sighed as he turned and pointed at the curtain. "Methien is with him, he hasn't awoken yet."

"And Orophin?" Elrond then asked, noticing the youngest brother wasn't here.

"Resting" Haldir replied, "he's been up since we got back… He was exhausted."

"And you?" Elrond asked, looking at Haldir's face.

"More worried than tired" came the reply.

"Why don't you go rest while I check on him?" Elrond suggested, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "There's no use in pacing in front of his room. When I know more, I'll come and find you."

Haldir nodded mutely and turned to descend the stairs, but then he turned to see Elrond headed towards the curtain.

"Lord Elrond?" he then asked, waiting until the dark haired elf turned to face him again and took a few steps towards him. "How… Was Lorwen alright when you left?"

"Pulling pranks like one of my own" Elrond smirked, trying to lighten the March Warden's mood and then remembered the letter she had written him and pulled it from his pocket.

"What?" Haldir asked, slightly upset, noticing the folded paper. "She promised me to be good! No more pranks!"

"Here, she wrote you this" he said as he handed him her letter. "She will be fine Haldir" Elrond smiled as he looked at the front of it. "I think she rather learns than to pull pranks."

"Learns?" he asked, putting it away for the moment.

"Erestor has given her, her first Accountancy lesson" Elrond replied. "I think they both enjoyed it to the fullest."

"She's been asking Rowyn for years to follow his lessons" Haldir sighed lowering his gaze briefly. "He refuses every time."

"Should we not have?" Elrond asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"An elfling that wants to learn as badly as she does?" Haldir asked, a small smile forming on his lips. "She would only learn it herself" he added, "as she did with Archery and Fencing" he smiled.

"If you want, I will tell Erestor to stop" Elrond offered. "But I'm afraid he's just as fond of teaching her as she is of learning."

"No, please. If he doesn't mind, let him. I'm sure she'll love it" Haldir smiled, be it a tired smile.

"Go get some rest" Elrond suggested again, "I'll come and find you as soon as I know something" he added.

"Thank you Elrond" Haldir sighed. "For coming here, taking care of Lorwen, for everything."

"You're welcome" he smiled. "Go, rest!" he then urged him and before he had gone out of sight he entered the talan.

***

While Haldir made his way to his talan, he pulled out the letter he had just gotten from Elrond and looked at the word "Adar" that was written on the front and felt his heart sink.

For the first time in more than fifteen years he was home, and she was not. He missed her, even though it wasn't the first time he missed her, but this was different.

She had written him letters before, while he was on patrol and he had kept them all. But again, this was different.

He was home and she was not.

As he entered the empty talan he realized why Rumil had been so afraid to go home. Especially after the horrible accident with the deer hunt. Looking at the letter again, Haldir mentally had to tell himself that she was in fact alright. Merely on the other side of the mountains, having fun. Learning!

Sighing deeply he moved to his room, sat down on the bed, placed the letter carefully on the nightstand and stared at the word on the front again before laying himself down and closed his eyes. It only took minutes before his eyes opened again and glazed over as he fell asleep.

***

"How is he?" Elrond asked softly as he walked towards the elevated bed that held an unconscious Rumil and glanced at him. Covered by sheet from his feet to his waist, his chest bare and the bandage on his side clearly visible and already crimson stained. His complexion had turned slightly pale, his lips grayish, although some dried blood still clung to the corner and his eyes closed.

"We've mended the wounds" Methien sighed as Elrond slowly felt his forehead. "But he is not waking" she added. "And a fever" she added as she noticed the frown on Elrond's face, "as you can feel".

"The lung was injured?" he then asked, looking at the bandage.

"Yes, it collapsed" the female healer replied, slowly releasing the bandage to show the injury to the elf lord. "We managed to re-inflate it, hence the extra cut" she added when the ragged wound came in view and a second one above it.

"Hmmm" Elrond mused, his hand sliding down to Rumil's wrist to feel his pulse.

"Strong pulse" Methien stated quickly, "there really is no telling why he doesn't wake up" she added. "He lost some blood, hence his complexion, but not enough to…"

"I take it you have checked his head for injuries?" Elrond then asked, hesitating before he felt it himself.

"No cuts, bruises or bumps. Just the stab wound."

"Poison?"

"We found no trace of it on the knife…"

"Hmm" Elrond mused again and moved to check Rumil's pupils. "So there is nothing we can do but wait."

"I'm sorry you traveled all the way up here for nothing Lord Elrond" Methien sighed. "There is nothing we can do."

"So it would seem" Elrond sighed as he stretched his back. "No other injuries but this?" he then asked again, pointing at the bandage that Methien now replaced by a bright white one.

"None."

"Then let's give him his rest" Elrond mused after another deep sigh and motioned Methien to follow him outside.

"Lord Elrond?!" Orophin exclaimed as the two healers left the talan. "Is something wrong?" the younger brother asked and wanted to pass them by to go to his brother. "Is he alright?"

"Nothing has changed Orophin" Methien quickly said as she grabbed his elbow.

"Then…" he asked and looked at the elf lord, trying to figure out why he had come.

"You've only just left Rivendell" Elrond softly said to the younger elf. "I felt responsible for your safety after spending time as our guests" he added. "And I know how worried Lorwen would be if she knew."

"Has he… woken up?"

"No Orophin" Methien sighed. "But let him rest, I suggest you do the same, you look exhausted!"

"Where's Haldir?" Orophin then asked.

"I've sent him home" Elrond now replied. "To get some rest. There is nothing either of you can do. That either of us can do. Rumil has to rest, then he will wake up and with a little luck, he will have healed completely before Lorwen returns."

"You're sure he'll wake up?" Orophin asked, clearly afraid.

"Positive" Elrond smiled. "Now off to bed with you" he commanded as if he was speaking to his own ellons and much to his surprise the elf did as he asked without another word.

Days slowly passed while Haldir and Orophin waited anxiously for Rumil to wake up. Elrond had decided to stay a week, if nothing had changed by then, there was little else anybody could do, but wait a while longer. Sending a message by bird home each night, with news on Rumil's condition he hoped that his family would keep up appearance and keep from telling the little elleth what had happened to her favorite uncle.

***

"Lorwen?!" Celebrian shouted as she barged into the dark room of the elleth. "By the stars, what is wrong? Why do you cry?" she asked as she rushed towards the bed, sat down and wrapped her arms around the hysterically screaming elfling. "Did you have a bad dream?" she then asked, looking at the elleth while she clung to her.

"What's the matter?" Glorfindel asked from the doorway, closing his nightgown over his clothes. Erestor moved to stand besides him, clearly not having turned in for the night.

"Is she alright Naneth?" Elladan asked as he and his brother had silently come to stand besides their friend's bed.

"Lorwen?" Celebrian asked, pushing the elleth slightly back, sighing as she still continued to sob frantically.

"Uncle Rumil" she finally sobbed. "Somebody hurt him."

"What?" Celebrian asked, glancing back at the two adult elves in the doorway. "Who told you that?" she asked again as they both shook their heads.

"Nobody" Lorwen sobbed. "I can feel it!"

"It was just a dream pen neth" Celebrian sighed, cupping her cheek.

"No, it's not a dream!" Lorwen shouted. "I know he's been hurt, I can feel it!" she nearly screamed.

"There, there" Celebrian tried to soothe her, but to no avail, she started sobbing violently again. Sighing deeply she stood and walked towards the door to. Meanwhile Elladan and Elrohir crawled unto the bed and tried to comfort their friend.

"I promise you Celebrian, I did not tell her" Erestor quickly said as she came to stand besides them, glancing back at the bed.

"Neither did I" Glorfindel quickly added.

"And Elladan nor Elrohir know of it…" Celebrian mused, "can she really have felt it?"

"He is her uncle… She loves him dearly" Glorfindel replied.

"But can she feel his pain over such a distance?" Celebrian asked, turning her head towards them again, searching their faces for an answer.

"It is written" Erestor then started, "that twins can feel each other's pain over great distances…"

"They aren't twins… They're not even related by blood!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"A bond isn't necessarily made by blood" Erestor replied with a growl, looking at the blonde elf besides him. "It can also be made by love" he added more softly as he looked at the elleth again.

"I want to go home!" Lorwen then shouted. "Please let me go home" she whined softer afterwards.

"Whether she feels it or not" Erestor sighed, "she's not going to be persuaded otherwise until she sees him."

"We can't let her go home" Celebrian hissed. "Rumil himself asked not to tell her!"

"If he dies" Erestor hissed back, "will you be the one who told her she couldn't go home? The one that forbade her not to say goodbye?"

"Erestor!" Glorfindel now hissed at him. "It's not her fault either."

"I know that" he replied undignified. "I just…" he sighed and never finished his sentence.

"I want my ada" Lorwen then sobbed, burying her head in the pillows while Elladan and Elrohir still tried to comfort her and caressed her back.

"If she wants to go home…" Glorfindel then sighed, "we can't stop her… You know how stubborn she is… she might leave on her own and the Valar only know where she'll end up."

"In the morning I'll take her home to Lorien myself" Celebrian sighed, noticing the elleth had heard it, but still she continued to cry hysterically.

"I want to go home now!" she cried, barely audible for the pillows muffled her voice.

"Naneth, she wants to go now" Elladan desperately said. The poor ellon had no idea what he could do to help her and it weighed heavily on him.

"It's the middle of the night!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"I'll take her" Erestor then softly said, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Have you gone mad?" Glorfindel muttered after a few seconds had passed. Both elves knew how fond Erestor was of traveling. The fact that he offered to bring Lorwen home, freely and in the middle of the night was no short of a miracle.

"I can be ready in five minutes" he then said determined, ignoring his friend's question and turned to face Celebrian. From the corners of his eyes he could see that Lorwen listened to the conversation diligently and sobs became less frequent.

"Erestor…" Celebrian sighed, turning her own attention to the dark haired elf besides her.

"Please?" Lorwen suddenly asked, standing besides them all of a sudden. "I promise I'll be good… Do everything Erestor says… I… I just want to go home" she sobbed again.

"You really want to do this?" Celebrian then asked, looking at Erestor again.

"Yes, I'm sure of it" he replied, giving a short nod along with his reply.

"Alright then" Celebrian sighed.

"Thank you!" Lorwen exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the elder elleth's waist.

"Don't thank me" Celebrian softly smiled as she patted Lorwen's shoulders, "thank Erestor."

"Thank you Erestor!" Lorwen then exclaimed, is it more softly and hesitated as she wanted to throw her arms around him, but then checked herself and fidgeted slightly.

"Go get dressed" he urged her and turned around to leave the room, "I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"I'll send Naniel up to pack your things" Celebrian said as she left the room.

"Do you really feel that your uncle is hurt?" Glorfindel then asked softly as he kneeled in front of her so he could look her in the eyes.

Lorwen nodded mutely and tears appeared in her eyes again, a sob escaped. Glorfindel sighed deeply, looked at the floor briefly before lifting his head again and moved closer to the little one.

"Maybe it makes you feel better," he then whispered as he gently took her hands in his, looked at them briefly before looking up at her face, "to know that Lord Elrond has gone to see him. To make him better" he added even more soft. "Does it help?" he then asked, "even the slightest bit?"

"It does" she softly replied, nodded and forced a weak smile.

"Go get ready then" Glorfindel smiled and slowly pushed himself up again.

"Do you really want to go home?" Elrohir asked softly as she moved to the bed again. "Don't you want to stay here, with us?"

"Uncle…" Lorwen sighed, clearly torn between her uncle and her friends.

"Of course she wants to go to Rumil" Elladan angrily said. "She can come back afterwards" he added softer. "Won't you?" he softly asked.

"If he's better" Elrohir smiled, "then you'll come back to stay with us? You've only been here a few weeks! It's not fair!"

"If you still want me to come back" she whispered.

"Of course we do!" Elladan exclaimed. "Don't we Elrohir?" he then asked his brother who nodded vigorously.

***

After saying goodbye to her friend, Erestor wanted to lift her unto his horse, but she quickly proved she didn't need any help mounting.

"Figures" Erestor sighed and mounted behind her.

"Have a safe trip now, you hear" Celebrian quickly said, worry in her voice. "Let us know the moment you've arrived. And do keep us posted on Rumil's condition."

"We will" Erestor replied, took the reigns from Glorfindel and with a short nod he thanked him for them.

"And do tell Elrond to be careful" Celebrian sighed.

"He will" Erestor replied again. "Are you ready?" he then asked Lorwen.

"Yes" she softly replied.

"Alright then, here we go" he replied and urged the horse forward. "I am not fond of sleeping outdoors" he said after they had left Rivendell behind them and headed towards the mountains on a rather fast pace. "If you are tired and want to sleep, you can do so. But I'm not stopping to make camp. I hope you can understand? I have my reasons, of which I will not elaborate" he added as strict as he could.

"I understand" Lorwen softly replied, only now did she understand why Elladan and Elrohir found him so unpleasant. Believing them when they said he just didn't like elflings at all she sighed deeply. "I do not wish to stop either… I want to be home… I have to see Rumil" she softly added.

"Good" he replied. "Rumil will be fine" he then said several minutes later, after contemplating with himself for all that time if he should try to make her feel somewhat better.

"He's not" Lorwen whispered.

"How can you tell? Can you feel his pain?"

"No… I… I can't explain" she sighed. "It's like… If you close your eyes and think of your loved ones" she tried, "you can see their faces, you can see them in front of you?"

"That are memories Lorwen" Erestor replied.

"But Rumil's memory is fading" she sighed and a sob escaped her lips.

"Come now, be strong" he sternly hushed her. "Big elleth's like yourself don't cry!"

"They don't?" she asked, quickly wiping her tears away.

"You don't know many elleths do you?" he sighed.

"No… they all seem… silly to me" she replied. "They really don't cry?"

"Well, they do actually" Erestor sighed. "A lot. You don't want to seem like one of them, don't you? Elleths like that don't like Accountancy" he whispered and a smile pulled on his lips. "Or Fencing nor Archery…"

"Then no!" she resolutely said and wiped angrily over her cheeks. "I don't want to be like them!"

"Good" he smiled. _"Crisis averted"_ he thought and sighed relieved. He already was riding a horse, in the middle of the night. Towards Lorien. A trip that would take them several days and he really loathed having to sleep in the outdoors. He really didn't need a crying elleth in front of him for the duration of the trip at all! _"Valar, what am I doing?"_ he moaned silently as he continued riding into the darkness that was all around them.

"Are you Elrond's brother?" Lorwen then asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Erestor exclaimed, caught off guard by her question.

"Then why do you live with them? Wouldn't you rather be with your family?"

"I am Elrond's advisor! I teach his sons! Where else would I live?"

"Does your family live in Rivendell? I've never seen them… Or heard about them…"

"I have no family" he grumbled.

"Nobody?" Lorwen asked, saddened by this news.

"Nobody" he replied, slightly angry that she had stirred up those memories in his heart and mind again and sighed. "I've been Elrond's advisor well before you were born."

"That's easy" Lorwen giggled, clearly missing her companion's inner struggle. "I'm only fifteen" she added. "Everybody's been where they are now since I was born" she giggled again. "You were even teaching Accountancy to Elladan and Elrohir before I was born" she smirked.

"Shouldn't you think about Rumil's injuries instead of giggling of my past?" he suddenly snapped and the moment the words rolled of his tongue he regretted them already and closed his eyes. Sighing deeply as she remained silent he suddenly felt a warm and wet drop land on his hand in front of her, followed by another and briefly reigned in the horse. For the briefest moment it almost felt like he hugged her. Softly squeezing her between his arms he lowered his head, until his cheek rested against the side of her head and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I have no more relatives or family left, Lorwen. I do not wish to speak of them, nor of my past. The past only holds hurt for me."

"I know ada isn't my real Adar" she softly said after being quiet for several minutes, much to Erestor's surprise. "Even though we have the same hair…" she added softly. "So I have no real relatives left either" she added again and glanced up at him.

"You have an Adar who loves you very much" Erestor replied after a brief moment of thought. "And uncles."

"They are my family" Lorwen replied with a sigh. "But not my relatives. Just like Elrond's is your family…"

"Does your adar know you know…"

"No" she replied. "I don't want him to know, that I know."

"So how did you find out?" Erestor asked, again after several minutes had fallen.

"Mydia threw it in my face once when I kept following them to play with the other elflings."

~Flashback~

"Come on Mydia" Cáng sighed, "let her play with us" he pleaded as he looked at the two elleths who stood face to face.

"She's just a baby!" Mydia exclaimed.

"I am not! I'm 9! Babies are much younger!"

"Not by much" Mydia growled angrily, a wicked smile appeared as Lorwen cowered slightly and backed off.

"Leave her alone!" Cáng angrily said as he saw how Mydia raised her hand to hit the smaller elleth.

"She'll just follow us around all day long!" Mydia exclaimed. "I'm not babysitting her!"

"I'm not a baby!" Lorwen cried out again. "All I want to do is play" she softly added.

"Let her play with us" Garand then asked, joining his friend Cáng.

"No!" Mydia screamed out loud and threw such a tantrum that she turned completely red. "Let's go!" she then shouted as Lorwen had backed away even further. But as she turned around Cáng motioned her to follow anyway. "I told you to go away!" Mydia then angrily shouted as she noticed Lorwen followed them, turned to face the smaller elleth and pushed her with all her might.

Having not expected this, Lorwen fell on her behind and chafed the palms of her hands.

"I only want to play" Lorwen sobbed, looking at her hands that slowly started bleeding, then looked up at Mydia who stood in front of her.

"Are you going to cry? Baby?" she laughed.

"Leave her alone Mydia!" Cáng then angrily said, noticing his elder brother Carand had seen everything.

"All she wants to do is play with us," Taraldur sighed, "why can't you let her?"

"She has no brothers or sisters to play with, let her play with us?" Cáng asked, pleading with the elder elleth who still grinned at the one at her feet.

"She has no family anyway" she laughed derisively.

"I have to!" Lorwen exclaimed loudly. "I have an Adar! And he's a March Warden!"

"He's not your real adar!" Mydia quickly silenced her.

"He is too" Lorwen replied angrily, still sitting on the ground. Her hands now bleeding much harder. "And uncle Rumil and uncle Orophin!"

"They're not your uncles!" Mydia laughed out loud. "Haldir found you! Left behind in the forest. Because nobody wanted you!"

"You lie!" Lorwen shouted.

"Mydia…" Cáng sighed, they all knew of Lorwen's arrival in Lorien, but nobody had ever spoken about them to her face.

"Nobody wanted you when you got here! So Haldir HAD to take you in! He doesn't love you! He HATES you! Just like everybody else!"

"You lie!!" Lorwen now screamed, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Mydia! That's enough!" Cáng angrily shouted as the elder elleth opened her mouth again, wanting to say more. Grabbing her arm he pulled her with him, away from the now crying elleth on the ground, glancing at his brother again that now moved towards her.

"He does love me! They do!" she shouted at their retreating backs. "You lie! You lie!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Wanting to burry her face in her hands she smeared her blood all over her face before she realized she couldn't use her hands and cried uncontrollably. She didn't even see the commiserating looks Cáng, Garand and Taraldur threw her.

"Lorwen?" Carand suddenly asked, squatting down besides her. "By the stars!" he then exclaimed, "you're bleeding!"

"It's just… my hands" she sobbed in between the words.

"Oh poor thing" he sighed as he gently held her hands and looked at the cuts. "Are you alright?"

"They hurt" she moaned softly, wanting to pull them back. "I want my ada" she then sobbed.

"Come, I'll take you to see Methien" he sighed as he lifted her off the ground, knowing Haldir was away for another two weeks at least. "You can stay with us until your adar comes back, if you wish" he offered softly. "I know Cáng would love that."

"I do have an adar, don't I?" she softly asked.

"Of course you do!" he exclaimed.

"So Mydia lied?" she softly asked again as he started to climb the stairs.

"Ai Lorwen" he sighed and gently placed her down on the wood and squatted in front of her. "Some parts of it were true" he sighed as he looked straight at her while she kept her gaze on the floor.

"But…" she asked, tears already flowing again.

"Nobody ever told you?" he softly asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No" she shook her head slowly.

"Haldir, your adar found you. In the woods. Your Naneth had made sure no animal could reach you. She was on her way back to get you when… when she… died" he whispered, not knowing how to make this easier for her. Wanting to save her from the gruesome death her Naneth had faced. "Haldir found her, but there was nothing he could do for her. She asked him to take care of you" he softly pressed, squeezing her arms slightly.

"But Mydia said nobody wanted me" she softly replied.

"After Haldir brought you here, Galadriel tried to give you a new home. With a Naneth and an Adar. But you screamed like a piglet when you were separated from Haldir, wouldn't be with anybody but him" Carand smirked. "And Haldir just couldn't leave you in the hands of anybody else" he smiled when she finally looked at him. "He loves you as his daughter. He loves you!" he pressed with a serious tone. "Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise!"

After drying her tears he gently guided her up the stairs, towards Methien's talan to treat her hands. Just before she entered she turned around.

"So, I had a Naneth?" she asked, a smile covering her lips.

"Of course you do" he replied. "Everybody has to have a Naneth" he smiled and softly pushed her to go inside.

~End Flashback~

"Mydia is not your friend, isn't she?" Erestor asked, pulling her from her memories.

"No" Lorwen replied. "But then again," she smirked, "she is an elleth" she added and looked at Erestor. "And I don't like elleths" she smiled. "They cry too much" she smirked and looked in front of her again.

"See" he smiled, "I told you, you are stronger than them" he added.

For the remainder of the night they remained silent mostly and as dawn set in, Erestor found her asleep against his chest and sighed as he looked at the patches of fog that emerged from the trees. Halting the horse briefly he pulled the blanket from behind him and carefully wrapped it around the elleth.

Urging the horse on again, he carefully held the elfling between his arms, resting his cheek against the side of her head. Much to his surprise he enjoyed the hug, even though it was one-sided.

"Are we at the mountain yet?" Lorwen suddenly asked a few hours later, the fog had now been cleared by the summer sun and although it wasn't noon yet, it was getting quite warm.

"No, not yet" he replied, holding the horse back again. "Slept well?" he asked, pulling the blanket back, folded it and put it away again. All without dismounting.

"I dreamt of Rumil" she sighed.

"He'll be fine" he comforted her. "He has the best healers in all Middle-Earth!"

"Even the best healers on all of Arda couldn't save Naneth" she sighed.

"This is why I don't like to talk about my past" Erestor sighed after a few moments, not knowing what else to say. "You always wind up getting hurt again. The past is, what it is, the past. Think of today. Think of the future. Don't dwell in the past. Unless you are looking for hurt."

"I can't think of the future" she sighed. "I don't know what will happen then…"

"Then think of your next Accountancy lesson" he smirked softly.

"Which won't until I come back to Rivendell" Lorwen sighed. "Rowyn doesn't want to teach me… I'm too young!"

"I'll have a word with him, if you like" he smiled.

***

Orophin walked into the healing talan Rumil was in, finding Haldir leaning back in the rocking chair besides him. Silently he moves towards him and looked at Rumil's closed eyes, sighing deeply. Then he looked at his elder brother and noticed the piece of paper on his thigh.

Reaching for it he noticed Haldir's eyes were closed and frowned slightly. Slowly he picked up the paper and glanced at it, finding the word Adar written on the back and then turned it around. Glancing at Haldir again he started reading the letter.

"That letter is not addressed to you" Haldir remarked without moving.

"We should have told her" Orophin sighed, handing the paper back.

"And make her worry?" Haldir asked. "After what she's been through? She deserves to have a pleasant stay with her friends, don't you think?"

"I think she'll be upset once she finds out. And even more upset that we didn't tell her."

"I can not tell her this… Tell her Rumil is injured and might die, in a letter? Imagine how you would feel if you got news like that when you are far away from home?"

"If you think that is bad," Orophin sighed after a few seconds of silence and slowly turned towards the doorway, "think about what you will say to her if he does die" he sighed as he walked towards it. "That is the one letter I would never want to have to write, nor get" he added and before Haldir could reply he had already left the talan, leaving him to ponder his words.

***

"You think the bird has already arrived in Lorien?" Lorwen asked. It was well passed midnight again, still they rode onwards, now carefully descending the slopes of the mountain on a small path. The moon above lit their surroundings, making it fairly easy to see for the two elves who's eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness surrounding them.

"It should have, yes" Erestor replied, glancing at the moon to get an indication of time.

"Then ada knows I'm coming" she sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"If he had wanted me to come home, he would have asked" came the reply, followed by a deep sigh. "I'm scared Erestor" she then softly whispered. "I don't want Rumil to die."

"Oh pen neth" he sighed, "Rumil is strong. He won't die."

"I hope so" Lorwen sighed.

On the second evening, Erestor finally decided to make camp. Having ridden almost two days, with only brief stops had made him tired and everything now ached. The elleth in front of him had stopped asking questions since she woke up last morning and had asked how much longer.

He was slightly ashamed of the manner of replying this question. A growl had been kinder. As he made a fire, she silently unrolled the bedroll Naniel had given her. By the time the fire was lit and he sat down besides it, he saw she had already rolled up into a ball and was vast asleep, without even covering herself up.

After sighing deeply he moved round the fire, covered her with the blanket and returned to the other side, making himself as comfortable as possible. With his hand on the hilt of his sword he too finally fell asleep besides the crackling fire.

A few hours later, loud cry suddenly woke him and he quickly jumped up, sword in his hand to fend off whatever had stumbled upon them. When he couldn't see anything and the cries where now muffled moans he moaned sleepily and turned his head towards the elleth that was tossing on her bedroll. Sighing relieved he dropped the sword on his own roll and angrily took a few paces away from the fire.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself angrily, pushing his hands against his sides, trying to calm his heartbeat down. Erestor was no man to handle conflicts with a sword, he rather talked his way out of such events… But there is no possible conversation that would work against an Orc or a Goblin, so he had to have a weapon. Even if he was no good at using it.

It had been almost fifty years since he had taken a trip somewhere. To Lorien even. And then he hadn't been alone. They had had tents! Cots to sleep on. Guards to keep watch! Now here he was, alone with an elleth of fifteen who was better at using his sword than he was. No tents. No shelter, luckily it wasn't raining. "Yet!" he thought and looked up at the sky, seeing not a single cloud.

Pulled from scolding himself by another whimper from Lorwen he turned around again and watched the elleth as she huddled beneath the blanket and seemed to make herself unseen in her dreams. Again he scolded himself and rushed towards her.

"Lorwen!" he shouted as he kneeled besides her, "wake up!" he added and shook her.

Waking up with a start she threw her arms around Erestor's neck and sobbed violently. Erestor didn't move, nor did he wrap his arms around her.

Once she realized where she was she quickly pulled back and stared at her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and swallowed.

"You were having a nightmare" Erestor replied sternly and moved to the other side of the fire again.

"I… didn't mean to…"

"About Rumil?" he asked, ignoring what she said. Trying to ignore the entire hug all together.

"No…"

"Is he… do you still feel him?" Erestor asked, looking at her through the flames.

"Still the same… I don't really feel him…I just know he's been hurt."

"Then what was it about?"

"Same as before… Something chases me down the forest… then I fall and… I end up between dozens of dead elves… I tried to hide, but it finds me…" she whispered and shivered.

"What finds you?"

"I don't know… I wake up before I see it… I don't want to know."

"And you've had this dream before?" Erestor asked, finding himself at ease as psychologist.

"For ever since I can remember."

"Always the same?"

"Yes."

"Exactly the same?"

"Sometimes I'm screaming adar's name…"

"Go back to sleep" Erestor sighed after a few moments of silence and laid down on his back himself. "We'll leave in a few hours. With a little luck we'll arrive in Lorien before dawn" he added and glanced at her as she laid herself down again. "I will wake you if you having nightmares again" he then softly whispered. It only took a short time before both elves fell asleep again.

***

It was still very early in the morning when they rode towards the healer's tree in the middle of Caras Galadhon. Having left shortly after midnight from their campsite, they had passed through the forest with being stopped at the guard posts. All the guards recognized the Head of Elrond's advisors and more so, they knew the elleth sitting in front of him.

Nothing ever remained a secret in Lorien. If one of theirs was killed, attacked or injured, news spread fast. So to most of them, it was no surprise to see the niece of the injured elf arrive in Lorien. Even if it was with the advisor of Rivendell.

Dismounting at the base of the tree, Erestor stretched his back briefly as he looked around.

"It's still early" he then mused as he looked around, seeing nothing but early-morning mist amongst the trees, instead of elves. "Why don't you go up and find Rumil?" he then advised her. "Set your mind at ease. I'll go in search of Lord Elrond and Haldir to inform them of our arrival" he added, looking around again.

Lorwen nodded mutely and quickly hurried towards the stairs, where she stopped after a few paces.

"Erestor?" she then called his name, making him turning back to face her with a slight frown. "Thank you" she whispered. "For everything."

"You're welcome, now get going!" he urged her, turning around again and walked away briskly, his gate only slowing down after a few paces as he realized he had nothing to be angry about anyway.

Sighing deeply at his own anger he started to climb the stairs towards where he remembered Haldir's talan to be. But after knocking, twice, he still got no answer and he felt annoyed, at least. Then he closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he remembered Elrond telling them Haldir had moved to a larger talan since he had taken Lorwen in.

Erestor himself hadn't been in Lorien since then and now had no idea where exactly Haldir's talan was. Cursing under his breath he decided to head towards the healer's tree again, maybe he'd meet somebody there who could show him the new talan of the March Warden.

"Orophin!" he shouted as he saw the elf climbing the stairs of the healing tree.

"Erestor? What are you doing here?" Orophin asked, descending the stairs again, towards the Rivendell elf.

"What do you think?" Erestor sighed, glancing up at the tree. "I'm not here to advice Lord Elrond" he added.

"Ah" Orophin sighed, lifting his chin slightly, then lowered it again. "So she's here?" he asked, rhetorically.

"She went upstairs, to see him" Erestor replied. "Surely Haldir has informed you we were coming?"

"No… he didn't" Orophin replied. "It isn't like him to forget such a thing" he then added. "How was he informed? I haven't seen a messenger…"

"Lady Celebrian has sent a bird, shortly after we left."

"There were no messages, I would have known!" Orophin exclaimed.

"So nobody knew we were coming?" Erestor mused.

"Would you think we would hide ourselves if we did? We would have met you at the borders… if not further!"

"In that case" Erestor anxiously said and looked back from where he had been looking for Haldir, "I was wondering…" Erestor he continued, stopping again briefly to looked around again before continuing. "I was looking for Haldir… He has moved since I last came here… I have no idea where I can find him now."

"Come" Orophin smiled and descended the last few steps of the stairs, "I'll show you" he added. "It will give her a few moments with Rumil, for I know Haldir will rush to her side the moment he hears of her arrival."

"Is there any change in his condition?" Erestor asked as he followed him.

"None" Orophin sighed. "His wound is healing nicely, but we have no idea why he doesn't wake up."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment…"

"Which is?"

"You'll have to ask him, I'm afraid" Erestor replied.

Orophin knocked on the wooden door of the talan they stopped in front. Then he entered without waiting for a response or somebody to open the door.

"Haldir" Orophin called through the talan as there seemed to be nobody home.

"Has he woken up?" the blonde elf asked from in his bedroom and they could heard him move out of his bed.

"I haven't seen him yet" Orophin replied as he emerged from the bedroom and noticed the Rivendell elf. "Erestor?" he asked and frowned. "Is Lorwen alright?" he then immediately asked.

"She's here" Orophin replied before Erestor could and noticed the advisor glanced at him.

"Here?" Haldir asked.

"We didn't tell her" Erestor replied. "She woke up one night, throwing a tantrum that Rumil was hurt and she HAD to come home."

"A tantrum?" Haldir asked, frowning deeply as he moved to sit down. "You have to tell me," he sighed, "everything."

"I really should inform Lord Elrond that I'm here…" Erestor objected as he sat down.

"I'll go tell him" Orophin sighed, really wanting to hear what his niece had done to make the head of Elrond's advisors bring her all the way home. "You'd better tell me later" he mumbled as he left them behind.

***

Lorwen slowly walked towards the last talan Rumil could be in and stopped in the doorway. Finding Rumil on his back in the bed in the middle of the room, his head turned away from the door she hesitated.

Rumil had woken up earlier that morning, unable to move without incredible pain going through his entire chest he found he could only move his head from right to left and was now resting. Hearing somebody stepping into the doorway he slowly turned his head towards it and sighed deeply.

"You're here" he softly whispered and looked at the little elleth that stood in the doorway and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Rumil" she whispered, taking a step towards her favorite uncle, "I can't believe you got hurt and wanted to keep it from me?" she added, suppressing a sob as she closed the distance between the door and the bed. "You could have died!" she softly exclaimed once she stood besides him.

"I didn't wanted to spoil your vacation" he whispered, speaking out loud caused him more pain than he had imagined.

"You would have spoiled my homecoming with a funeral? I would never ever have left here ever again, if you had died" she softly cried. "Please don't die Rumil" she then pleaded, taking his hand between both hers and pressed a kiss on it. "Please?"

"With you here" he smiled. "How could I?"

"This is not a joke!" she exclaimed. "Please don't make fun of this!"

"I won't" he replied and suppressed a cough. "It hurts too much to make fun off."

"I'll get Methien" she quickly said and wanted to go and search the healer, but he refused to let go of her hand and pulled her back.

"Please, stay?" he implored her. "You're here now, stay with me?"

"But…"

"I'll be alright" he smiled. "Please, tell me… How was you visit with the twins?"

"Short lived" she sighed as she sat down and started to tell what she had been doing and how she had had it in her stay with the Rivendell elves. Neither of them knew that Methien had come to stand in besides the doorway and watched the scene with a smile on her lips.

"Rumil! By the valar, you're awake!" Haldir suddenly shouted, startling both elves in the talan as he, Lord Elrond, Erestor and Orophin entered. For a moment he forgot the presence of his daughter.

"Only just" Rumil replied softly, laying back in the pillow as the bunch entered.

"You had us worried" Orophin sighed as he moved to the other side of the bed.

"Believe me, it was not my intent" he moaned.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked.

"Shouldn't we let him rest?" Lorwen then asked softly, looking up at the grown ups around the bed.

"I think that's an excellent idea!" Methien then said, stepping through the second door to the room and headed towards the bed. "There are way too many elves in this talan" she exclaimed.

Haldir placed his hand on Lorwen's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, smiling down at her as she looked up at him.

"Can I please stay with uncle Rumil?" Lorwen asked softly.

"Don't you want to rest?" Haldir asked. "Erestor said you hardly slept since you left Rivendell."

"I'm not tired" she objected. "Please?" she then asked Methien. "I will look after him?"

"His own private little healer?" Methien asked with a smile as she nodded vigorously. "Well you don't have to ask me" Methien replied and looked at Haldir, who knitted his brow. "You have to ask your patient."

"Uncle?" Lorwen asked, completely ignoring to ask her father's consent.

"Are you sure you aren't to tired?" Rumil asked. "Promise me you'll rest when you are" he asked as she shook her head.

"I promise" she said.

"Haldir?" Rumil asked, turning his attention to his elder brother.

"I can't deny my wounded brother to have a healer watching over him" Haldir smiled and squeezed her shoulder again.

"Alright then it's settled" Methien smiled. "Now off you go, all of you. You just wait outside, I'll come and get you when I'm finished here" she then said to Lorwen who nodded and followed Haldir out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to sit with Rumil?" Orophin asked with a smirk on his lips. "You know how grumpy he can be when he has to stay in bed."

"Uncle!" Lorwen grumbled and hit his arm lightly. "I stayed with you when you broke your ancle, remember!" she added, pretending to be angry.

"You were only a year old then! I was babysitting you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes well, I didn't leave you behind, did I?" she replied a smirk pulling on her own lips.

"I'm sure" Haldir smiled, "that if you had been able to walk, you would have" he laughed. "Remember how grumpy you were then?" he asked his youngest brother.

"I broke my ankle, I couldn't get out of my bed and you stuffed me with a baby that cries all night long!"

"I couldn't help that!" Lorwen exclaimed.

Shortly after Lord Elrond, Erestor and Orophin descended the stairs, leaving Haldir and Lorwen behind.

"Erestor tells me you were very persistent in wanting to come home" Haldir said as he moved to sit down on the bench besides the door.

"I was, I'm sorry ada" she sighed and moved to sit besides him.

"Are you angry with me?" he softly asked, looking down at her.

"Angry? With you? No!" she exclaimed and shook her head. "Why should I be angry?"

"Because I didn't let you know that Rumil was injured."

"He didn't wanted you to tell me" she objected.

"How did you know he was injured?"

"Didn't Erestor tell you?"

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you."

Again Lorwen told how she had woken up and just knew that Rumil had been injured and Haldir listened to her story with amazement written on his face. Erestor had told him exactly the same, but he hadn't believed him. Now that she told him again, he had no other choice to believe him.

"Are you angry now?" she then asked softly as she found him staring at her with a deep frown on his brow.

"What?" he asked, pulled from his thoughts.

"I know I wasn't… quite as polite as I should have been… I wanted to come home. See if he was… dying" she whispered.

"For Erestor to bring you home. Alone. All the way to Lorien" Haldir smirked. "I can only imagine how convincing you were" he added. "But no, I'm not angry. Only with myself. I should have come and got you the moment I brought Rumil in."

"He asked you not to…"

"I shouldn't have listened. What if he had died? I'm glad you are here. Glad he's awake!"

"Your patient is ready for you now" Methien suddenly said as she pushed her head out of the door.

"Go on then" Haldir smiled as she hesitated and looked at him. "Oh and Lorwen" he called after her before she reached the door. "Do rest when you are feeling tired" he urged her.

"I will" she smiled, then she entered the talan.


End file.
